Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: InuyashaxRanma ½- Inuyasha is confused with Kagome’s going to a new school, high school was it? And… Ranma and the gang get suckered into going into the past by Cologne to destroy Naraku
1. Kagome's New School

Summary: Inuyasha/Ranma ½ Crossover… Inuyasha is confused with Kagome's going to a new school, high school was it? And… Ranma and the gang get suckered into going into the past by Cologne to defeat Naraku who threatens the present.

A/N: In this chapter I am going along with the Japanese school system where the school year starts in April, and not all of her friends from Middle School will be going to her high school since they all had to take entrance exams to get into a variety of High Schools and you go to the one that accepted you. Kagome will make a few new friends which are my own original characters. They won't have much to do with the plot just Kagome needs some friends while she goes to a new school and all. Now on with the show!!

* * *

Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia

Episode 1—Kagome's New School

Kagome stepped outside slipping on her shoes and looked up at the light blue sky, the scent of spring hung in the air. It was the very first day of her first day of High School. Out of her friends only Ayumi took the entrance exams and got into the same school as Kagome did. Kagome was going to miss seeing Yuka and Eri everyday, heck even Hojo went to another high school. Kagome glanced down at her new uniform, unlike her old Middle School uniform this one was very different, they were full dresses much longer in length, a light blue color with a white shirt. Sighing Kagome took her first steps in the direction of Furinkan High.

"Kagome, Kagome!"

Turning around hearing a familiar voice Kagome saw Ayumi running in her direction. "Good morning Ayumi." She said cheerfully.

"Oh I am so glad I caught you, so are you excited about going to high school?" Ayumi said panting a little from her trying to catch up to Kagome.

"A little I suppose, how about you?" Kagome said walking with Ayumi.

Nodding, Ayumi sighed. "I am very nervous, mostly because it feels that we are completely alone without Eri and Yuka."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She smiled at her friend, "But perhaps we'll meet some new friends and we can still see Eri and Yuka on the weekends."

Watching the ground as they walked Ayumi sighed, "True, but it's not the same thing." The two of them approached the open gate of their new high school, many students were walking through. Kagome could hear the chatter of excited high schoolers, and one very loud angry female voice shouting…

"Ranma! Get back here!"

Kagome turned slightly and saw a pretty girl with short hair chasing a boy with a pig tail, who was not in a school uniform, he was wearing black pants and a pale blue Chinese style sleeveless shirt; he seemed to be laughing as the girl was chasing him, bent on doing some kind of harm to him. Kagome was one in the crowd of students that had stopped and turned all their attention to the other pair as another boy a tall one wearing a gray haori, or kimono, Kagome wasn't sure and dark gray almost black pants stopped them, extending a wooden katana.

"Ranma Saotome, so you once again have angered the lovely Akane Tendou, for that, I Tatewake Kuno will make sure that you suffer!"

"Aww man, come on Kuno don't you have anything else to do than to bother me?" Ranma groaned out.

Kuno pointed his wooden katana at Ranma, "You will address me as upperclassman Kuno, prepare to defend yourself knave."

Ranma rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this." And he jumped into the air placing a well aimed kick right into Kuno's face knocking the older boy down and running straight ahead.

"Ranma, Ranma wait!" The one known as Akane Tendou chased after Ranma who was running into the school.

"Sao…Saotome…I…will…never…admit…defeat." Kuno sputtered before passing out.

Ayumi was stunned with just what went on here, were they going to be going to school with them. "Well that's not something you see everyday."

Kagome was shocked, of course out of all that she had seen from her travels back and forth from the present to the feudal era, should anything out of the ordinary surprise her? She shook her head and grabbed onto Ayumi's arm. "Come on we better get inside and find which classroom we are in before we are late."

Finding out that Ayumi was in a different class than she was, Kagome slowly made her way up into classroom A-101. She opened the door and poked her head inside, no one she recognized was here, taking a deep breath she entered the classroom and took the desk by the window. This would be her seat for the whole year, as she waited for her first teacher to arrive she sat down.

A girl with long black hair sat down in the seat next to Kagome, she turned and faced her. "Oh I am so nervous…" She smiled unsurely.

"Hmm?" Kagome turned her attention to the girl who just spoke.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to voice that out loud."

With a smile Kagome answered, "Its all right, I too am a little nervous myself." She saw the girl return the smile. "I'm Kagome."

"Sakuya." The shy girl responded. "Can you believe it; we got into one of the strangest high schools. I've heard so many stories about this place. For one that Principal Kuno is quite insane."

'Kuno' that name sounded familiar, where had Kagome heard that name before? Shaking her head from the thought she shifted in her seat. "Well I don't know about that, hopefully it won't be too strange huh?" She smiled.

The door to the classroom opened and in walked their first teacher of the morning,a Mr. Takamada, following him was another man, one with wavy hair, he was wearing a very loud Hawaiian shirt and Kagome blinked and looked at the man behind her teacher, was that a tiny palm tree growing out of his head?! Her eyes squinted; perhaps she needs her vision repaired. "Is it just me or does that man have a palm tree growing out of his head?"

"It is not you, I see it too." Sakuya answered. "See I told you he was strange." She giggled.

Nodding, Kagome took a breath. "Yeah, you weren't kidding." She watched as the the man smiled, a sparkle seemed to shimmer from his teeth and he turned around and left the classroom. Mr. Takamada soon spoke up getting all the students attentions and class had begun.

* * *

The lunch bell wrung loudly through the school, Ranma opened his case looking for his lunch

"Boy am I starved." He was shocked to find that his lunch was not there. "Ah man don't tell me I forgot my lunch at home."

Akane turned around, "Oh here you can have some of mine, I made it myself." Akane grinned happily as she held out a box of what looked like green mush, rice balls and weird shaped monster cookies. Ranma cringed.

"Uh… no thanks."

"Ah come on, don't be that way. Have all you want." Akane continued to smile, but as Ranma backed away from her, her eyes narrowed. "Well are you gonna eat it or not!?"

"No way! I wanna live till my next birthday!" Ranma took off in a run he had to get away from Akane and her terrible cooking.

"Ranma!" Akane chased after him holding the boxed lunch. "Come back here Ranma!"

Ranma raced passed the students eating their lunches coming to a hill where a few more students were eating. He jumped up into a tree and hid. If Akane caught him she would force him to eat that horrible cooking of hers and then he would die. Or so he thought he would die. He saw Akane coming closer and she stopped near the tree trunk looking around in both directions. Feeling a bit of relief when she started walking to the left, he visibly relaxed. When all of a sudden a bike landed on his head and he fell forward slightly.

"Ranma, you come on date with Shampoo this afternoon?" The blue haired girl said in her very cute way, her feet still pushing down on the pedals. In her flattened hand she held a food carrier.

Falling out of the tree Ranma hit the ground where as Shampoo did a flip and landed gracefully next to him. "Is Ranma okay, does Ranma need Shampoo to take care of him?"

"Er, no." Ranma sat up right crossing his arms over his chest.

Shampoo giggled and kneeled down next to him, "Look I bring ramen for Ranma. You want?" She leaned against him placing the delivery box in his lap.

"Oh so here you are, I should have known!" A female voice said behind them.

Hearing Akane's angry voice, Ranma's eyes widened a fraction and he turned around seeing Akane glaring hard at them, her fist clinched at her side. "Look it's not what you think!" He said his hands waving in front of him.

"That's right!" Another female voice said coming towards them, "Because Ranma is going to eat my okonomiyaki." Said the girl with long brown hair with a giant spatula strapped to her back that now stood before Ranma and Shampoo.

"Youdreaming." Shampoo shouted, "Ranma is going to eat ramen that Shampoo made special." She said throwing her arms around him hugging him.

"Hey stop that!" Ranma nearly shouted, trying to pry Shampoo's arms from around his neck. He looked back at Akane who was getting even madder, he saw her twitch and that was never a good thing.

Ukyo pointed her finger at Shampoo, "Get your hands off him ya hussy!" She shouted.

"Who you calling hussy, spatula girl!" Shampoo jumped up shouting back at Ukyo.

"Oooh I know your tricks, you probably put something in that ramen!"

Shampoo jumped away from Ranma and was now engaged in a heavy argument with Ukyo, which turned into actual fighting, Ukyo pulling Shampoo's hair, while Shampoo kicked and grabbed at Ukyo, both of them pounding on each other in their own little cloud of dust.

"Ranma…" Akane growled next to him, and he jumped up startled.

"Hey, I didn't do nothin'" Ranma said looking her in the eyes.

"Explain what you were doing with Shampoo then!"

"It's not like I asked her to hug me or anything," Ranma turned away looking in the opposite direction, and then back at her. "Like I'd want to eat anything she made, who knows what she put in it. But then again it's probably a lot safer and a lot tastier than that slop you made. I'd probably live after eating it too." He added as an after thought. "Besides who'd want to eat something made by an uncute tomboy like you."

"Ranma… You jerk!" Akane shouted in complete rage and pulled her fist back and punched him so hard that he sailed up and through the air.

Ayumi who was sitting near the whole confrontation had her chopsticks nearly hanging out of her mouth, she was stunned at what had just happened with those other students. She looked over at Kagome who had a similar expression on her face as she too watched the entire scene. "Kagome, I don't know about you. But this is going to be a weird year."

Kagome nodded, "I think I will agree with you on that." She answered going back to her lunch.

Ranma flew through the air pretty far until landing in the school pool. He swam over to the side and pulled him…er…herself out.

"Geeze, Akane didn't have to hit me so hard." Ranma-chan said as she wrung the hem of her shirt in her hands. She was about to turn away when a large body grabbed her and lifted her into their arms roughly.

"Pigtailed girl, my love!" Kuno said hugging her harder.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ranma-chan punched Kuno hard in the face and he dropped her. "Where'd you come from?"

"What did you do that for my red headed beauty? Come with me and together we shall…" Kuno didn't get a chance to finish for Ranma-chan kicked him high into the air.

"What a freak." Ranma-chan panted and turned around. "Oh yes this is a great start to the year." She said sarcastically heading off to search for a kettle to turn back into her male form.

* * *

Well that's it for episode one, I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review.

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	2. Old Rivals and New Friends

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I would be filthy, stinking rich!! Too bad Sigh

Summary: Inuyasha/Ranma ½ Crossover… Inuyasha is confused with Kagome's going to a new school, high school was it? And… Ranma and the gang get suckered into going into the past by Cologne to defeat Naraku who threatens the present.

A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews guys, they really mean a lot to me. If you ever have any questions feel free to email me at any time, I'll answer what I can. Now on with the show!!!

* * *

Big Trouble In Sengoku Jidia  
Episode 2—Old Rivals and New Friends

Ryouga Hibiki glanced around at his location; he was standing on a grassy hill top overlooking a school. Why wouldn't there be a high school or two? Looking up at the bright blue sky, he softly sighed; his mind started drifting to the one girl that stole his heart. "Oh Akane, even when I am far away in Okinawa, I can still hear the sound of your voice, how I wish I could be with you right now." He said quietly out loud to no one in particular.

"Ryouga?" Akane's pleasant voice came from behind him. "Is that you?"

He nearly jumped a foot in the air half way turning around looking at her. "A…Akane, uh…" He started pushing his fingers together, a red blush caressing his cheeks. "Uh…um. This is for you!" Quicker than lightning flashing, he held a box out for her with his head slightly bowed forgetting that he was certainly not in Okinawa but still in Tokyo.

"Ooh another gift for me, how thoughtful." Akane smiled and accepted the present. She opened the box and found a pinkish crystal hanging on a silver chain. "Oh, it's so pretty."

"You like it then?" Ryouga asked excitedly.

Akane took the crystal out of the box and started putting on the necklace. "I love it."

Ryouga suddenly turned nonchalant, "Well, yeah, I found it on one of my journeys."

"Journeys huh?" Ranma said jumping on Ryouga's head coming from out of no where, he knocked the other boy forward. Still perched on Ryouga's head, Ranma took a glance at the jewel. "More like you couldn't find Okinawa so you just ended up in the mountains."

"Ranma! How dare you jump on me like that!" Ryouga barked standing up straight knocking Ranma backwards. He turned around and clenched his fists glaring at his arch rival.

"Yeah, yeah." Ranma stood dusting himself off. He put his fingers to his chin studying the jewel hanging around Akane's neck. He walked around her in a circle.

Akane sighed, "What is it now Ranma?"

"I was just wondering why someone like you would wear something so unlike you." Ranma said.

Akane clinched her fists, "Just what exactly are you implying Ranma?"

"Why would an uncute tomboy like you want to wear something so mystifyingly pretty?"

"Why you…" Akane's face twisted up in anger.

"Ranma, take back what you said about Akane right nooowww!!!." Ryouga commanded charging for Ranma, but Ranma just simply moved out of the way and Ryouga went passed him a little too far. Turning around, Ryouga growled, "Fight like a man you jerk!" He shouted coming back at him, his fist ready to punch Ranma in the face.

Ranma simply did a flip over Ryouga's head and landed behind him. "Hey, you missed." He taunted. "Nah, nah."

"Missed, I'll show you missed!" Akane shouted, pulling from behind her a very large wooden mallet.

"Akane!" Ranma sputtered as she swung the mallet at him and he ducked out of the way. "Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"You're right, I was aiming for your HEAD!" Akane swung again, and barely missed him. He took off in a run with Akane chasing after him with her mallet.

* * *

Walking with Ayumi back towards the school building, Kagome, felt the presence of a Shikon jewel shard coming towards her quickly.

"Outta my way!!" A boy shouted running towards a bunch of students, Kagome included.

Kagome had barely any time to register who was speaking, she turned around to see who or what kind of a demon had the jewel shard. She didn't count on the hard body that slammed into her, knocking her down. The back of Kagome's head hit the ground and she moaned out an "Ooowww…" Her eyes widened as she looked up at the person who was still lying on top of her also moaning out in pain.

He was lying there between her legs and she was sputtering incoherently. "Uh…could you…um…get off me…please?"

"Huh?" The boy didn't really register what was going on, all he knew was that he was lying on something soft. When all of a sudden his mind was back in control and he found the face of girl he had never seen before on the ground below him. He would have apologized if he didn't hear an angry female voice come up behind him.

"Ranma, you pervert, get off of her," the girl shouted, grabbing the boy by his pigtail and pulling him off of Kagome and throwing him down in back of her. "Are you all right?" She asked Kagome.

"I…I think so." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head, sitting up. "What happened?"

The girl groaned. "This jerk knocked you down."

"Hey!" The pigtailed boy folded his arms across his chest. "I wouldn't have knocked her down if she wasn't in my way, and none of this would have happened if you hadn't gotten that stupid necklace from Ryouga." He said with a slight hint of jealousy

If Kagome hadn't known what that sounded like she would have missed the tone in his voice completely.

"What, it's not stupid!" the girl shouted down at the boy.

All Kagome could do was look back and forth between to arguing couple; they sure seemed to really dislike each other.

"Ooh you would just accept anything from Ryouga wouldn't you?" The boy shouted up at her

"As a matter of fact Ranma, I would. It's not like you care." She said looking away from him.

"That's right, I don't care." He argued back lamely.

"Ah hah, so you admit it. You don't care about me!" She said.

"What! I didn't say that." After a short pause he said… "You are so uncute."

"Take this!!" The girl yelled bringing her foot back and kicking him up into the air. She panted a few times and then turned around facing Kagome. "I am really sorry about him."

"Uh, it's no problem." Kagome said with a smile. "Things like that happens to me all the time. I am quite used to it." She sounded cheerful thinking to herself that this girl has some serious strength, Kagome wondered what else the girl was capable of?

The girl smiled. "Hey, you're new here aren't you?"

Kagome nodded and got to her feet, "Yes, it's my first year."

"Oh, welcome to Furinkin then. I'm Akane Tendou." She said with a bright smile

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered with a smile. Her gaze was then directed to the jewel hanging around Akane's neck.

Akane's line of sight followed Kagome's and came to rest on her necklace. "Oh you like it? It was a gift from a friend."

Before Kagome could say another word on the subject of the jewel, Akane heard her name being called and she turned around to find Tatewake Kuno running towards her.

"Akane Tendou my love." He had his arms wide open running in her direction.

Akane groaned. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." And she spun around on her heels and started running away.

"Wait for me my love." Kuno shouted his voice full of adoration, prancing after her.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Akane screamed, fleeing from him.

Oh man it wasn't just the faculty that was strange it was the entire student body, weird poetry spouting jocks and too many fights to count. Girls chasing after one guy who seemed very bent on staying away from them all together. Well this should be considered normal since Kagome was often in the company of demons. That pigtailed boy kind of reminded her of Inuyasha, rude and arrogant. She wondered what everyone was doing back in Sengoku Jidia, hopefully Inuyasha wasn't causing too much trouble and Miroku wasn't groping too many women's behinds.

_'I wonder what they are doing right now?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

"Inuyasha, it's in the shoulder!" Sango yelled from atop Kirara high up in the air, as they were attacking a powerful Tiger Youkai for a jewel shard.

"I'll distract it!" Shippou shouted and jumped off Miroku's shoulder.

"Shippou, no! Come back. It's too strong!"

Shippou turned back looking at Miroku, "I can do it!" he jumped up into the face of the Youkai. "Fox fire!" He shouted throwing a large blue flame at the tiger's face, thinking its face was on fire the tiger started screaming.

"Ah ha! I told you." Shippou said excitedly from his new position on the ground. His victory was short lived as the Youkai started growling and charging after Shippou. The little kitsune got scared this time and started running back toward Miroku.

"Shippou get behind me!" Miroku shouted and started unwrapping his wind tunnel.

Inuyasha jumped out of a tree, as he was coming towards the tiger he spotted Miroku and what he was about to do. "Miroku, are you stupid or something?! I haven't gotten the shard yet."

"Well hurry!" Miroku shouted trying to fend of the Youkai as it swiped its paw at him and Shippou. Another paw came at them and Miroku grabbed Shippou and rolled out of the way as the claw almost hit them.

Inuyasha landed on the ground behind the tiger, "Hey you, fight me instead!" He shouted jumping up at the Tiger with the Tetsusaiga ready to slice the Youkai in half, it turned around growling and snarling. He saw Sango throw her weapon at the Tiger which jumped high in the air out of its way, the youkai's claws extended like many sharp razors as it charged Inuyasha at an amazing speed. In a blur of orange and black, the tiger landed on top of Inuyasha, knocking the Tetsusaiga from his hands.

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered as he had the wind knocked out of him, the tiger then sunk its teeth into his shoulder making Inuyasha yell out in pain. "AHHHH!!! Why you…"

"Inuyasha!" Both Miroku and Sango shouted at the same time as Shippou bounded towards the large fanged sword.

"I've got to get the sword to him." Shippou said. "Or else he'll turn back into that demon." He jumped onto the sword and grabbed it quickly hurrying towards Inuyasha.

"Hey you stupid, get away!" Inuyasha shouted at Shippou when he saw the fox coming towards him.

Shippou continued towards his fallen friend ignoring his warnings, he threw the sword. "Here!! Catch!!"

Inuyasha reached up to grab the sword in mid air while the tiger was distracted and swatted Shippou who went sailing through the trees.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha growled, then plunged his left hand, into the tiger's side, his own claws ripping the flesh of the enemy as easily as ripping paper in half, this made the tiger jump off Inuyasha. Inuyasha was able to jump back in the air catching the Tetsusaiga in a firm grip. "Now we end this."

Inuyasha headed towards the tiger and once again jumped in the air, while Sango this time threw her weapon at its head, the Youkai couldn't fight off both Sango and Inuyasha at the same time. It was slightly confused as the large boomerang hit the tiger in the head at the same time as Inuyasha brought the sword down on the tiger's shoulder slicing the arm with the jewel shard in it clean off.

"Miroku now!" Sango shouted with Shippou who had been knocked unconscious on Kirara's back, and they got high enough away as Miroku opened his wind tunnel sucking the demon in.

Panting, Inuyasha picked the jewel shard out of the arm as Miroku came running over to him, and Kirara landed next to them. Both Sango and Miroku saw Inuyasha's badly bleeding shoulder.

"Come on, let's tend to our wounds." Miroku said and they headed back to the village.

* * *

Kagome stretched, she had been hunched over her homework for a few hours. She needed a break. She had been attending that high school for about a week now, she met all kinds of strange people, they all seemed to flock to that school. She still hadn't had a chance to talk to that Akane girl about the jewel shard. Every time she attempted to do it, they would get interrupted by either that boy Ranma or some other crazed loony would start a fight, which would end up getting way out of control. Why were they all trying to hurt Ranma anyway? He didn't seem like such a bad guy to her. Kagome shrugged, oh well. It wasn't her problem; she had to go back to Sengoku Jidia today anyway.

Standing up from her desk, Kagome prepared her large yellow pack. The sound of a window sliding open didn't even alert her.

"Hey you! Aren't you ready yet?" The aggravated voice said from behind her.

Smiling, Kagome turned around coming face to face with Inuyasha. "Oh sorry, I was just finishing up some homework."

Inuyasha jumped onto her carpeted floor. "Bah, homework can wait. I have been waiting many days for you to come back."

"Well I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I had important things to do. I am now going to high school, which is a lot harder than middle school?"

His eyebrows scrunched together. "High School? What's that?"

Kagome tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Well it is just like Middle School, only much more advanced and you learn more things, which will help you in university."

With a calm exterior, Inuyasha thought out loud. "In other words, you'll be spending more time here than helping with the jewel shards. I see, I see." Inuyasha then growled. "Over my dead body!"

Kagome stomped her foot and turned around glaring. "Listen you…" She was ready to rant on when she noticed he looked like he was in pain. "What's the matter, are you all right?" She went right over to him concern and worry etched on her pretty face.

"Feh, I'm fine. I don't need you worrying over my like a mother hen." Inuyasha looked away from her crossing his arms over his chest, as he did that Kagome saw the cringe of pain that flashed in his eyes.

"You are not fine, you're hurt. What happened?"

"I told ya to stop worrying! Nothing's wrong! Now can we just go!?"

"All right Inuyasha." She said sweetly, Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and he practically fell over with the amount of pain that coursed through him.

Kagome secretly grinned as she found out where his injury was. "How did you get your injury?"

"Well if you must know, I got it trying to take a jewel shard from another Youkai." He said as if it were nothing.

Without really thinking, Kagome started moving his clothing away from the hurt area, she missed the blush that crossed Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Wh…what are you doing?" he said almost quietly as her fingertips brushed against his skin and the bandaged area.

Kagome couldn't help but blush either. "Oh get your mind out of the gutter, I am just checking your wound. I want to see if it's infected." She unwound the bandage from his shoulder and saw just how nasty it was. It was clearly infected, the area around the jagged teeth marks were all puffy and red. "Inuyasha, this is really bad. I better get some antiseptic. You really need it. This is completely infected." She dug around in her yellow pack for a can. "Ah ha!" She pulled it out and took off the red top. "This might sting a little." She held the canister next to Inuyasha's wounds and sprayed it.

"YEOWWW!!!! That hurts!!"

"Oh sorry…" Kagome bit her lip, feeling very guilty that it hurt him. "Now turn around I have to do the back."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No way! That stuff stings. You're not putting that on me again!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Stop acting like a baby, come on."

"No." He looked away from her and at the wall, he would never let her spray him with that stuff ever again.

He was forcing her to do this the hard way. Kagome sighed and said. "Sit boy."

Inuyasha fell flat on his face and felt Kagome spray the back side of the wounds with that killer medicine again. His cry was muffled from the carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but you left me no choice." Kagome put the lid back on the canister and put it back in her pack. As soon as the sit command wore off of Inuyasha, he jumped up angry.

"I happen to be injured ya know!" His fists clinched tight together at his sides.

Kagome nodded, "I didn't enjoy hurting you, but this will make you better. Trust me." She grinned as she got fresh bandages and began wrapping his wound again. "You'll be back to your normal self very soon."

"Well that's a relief." Inuyasha was sarcastic with growing impatience. "Can we go now?"

"Yep, I'm all ready." Kagome said with a smile and pulled the yellow pack on her back. She was about to head towards the door when Inuyasha swept her up into his arms and jumped up on the desk and out the window. They headed towards the well house where they would make the jump back Sengoku Jidia.

As they plunged into the blue and pink swirling lights, the thought of that jewel shard around that Akane girl's neck struck her mind again. Well she could get the jewel next time and not really bother to tell Inuyasha about it. He would only want to go back and get it and she wanted to do this without drawing any attention to Inuyasha and herself. It would have to be handled delicately. Kagome promised herself that the next time she saw Akane, she would ask her for the jewel shard. Hopefully the girl would give it to her.

* * *

The wind blew through the Cat Café and jingled a bell. Cologne turned and looked at it still ringing. "Hmmm there is an ill wind. This is not good." The old Chinese Amazon woman grabbed her large staff and started jumping out of the restaurant.

After an exciting game of baseball, Ranma and Akane were heading home from the park.

"Ranma you should be more careful, when Kuno gets really mad about something it's hard to beat him."

"Feh, that jerk. He didn't have to throw that ball so hard." Ranma said rubbing his slightly bruised cheek.

Akane smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Oh don't worry too much about it, you can get him back next time."

"That's right I will, you'll see. He won't know what hit him." Ranma snickered to himself. His stomach started grumbling. "Hey Akane, are you hungry?" Ranma asked her.

Akane smiled and nodded, she was in fact in need of some food. "I could sure go for some noodles." Akane said remembering that the Cat Café was close by, "We could get some ramen from Shampoo's restaurant." She often wanted to stay away from that stupid air headed woman's restaurant but right now she was hungry and put aside her jealousy for the sake of some food.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." He too smiled.

"All right, let's go then." Akane said, and she and Ranma made their way towards the Cat Café when they saw the old woman coming out of the restaurant. "Cologne?"

"Akane, Son in Law." Cologne started to say when she caught a glimpse of Akane's necklace. "Where did you get such a trinket?" The old woman was looking at the crystal oddly.

Akane glanced down at the jewel, "It was a gift from Ryouga. Why?"

Cologne was deep in thought, "No…it couldn't be…"

"Couldn't be what?" Ranma was confused for a moment.

Akane heard a wrestling noise from behind her and she turned around, her eyes widened. "Ra…Ranma."

"What?" Ranma looked at her still confused as Akane tugged him around to show him what she was seeing.

"That!" Akane shouted, pointing.

Ranma couldn't believe what he was seeing, "What the hell is that thing!"

* * *

Well that's it for episode 2, remember to review and thanks for reading!!

Till then,

Ryoko Blue


	3. Blast to the Past

Disclaimer: I wish it could be mine I really so, Sniffle Oh well too bad its not.

Summary: Inuyasha/Ranma ½ Crossover… Inuyasha is confused with Kagome's going to a new school, high school was it? And… Ranma and the gang get suckered into going into the past by Cologne to defeat Naraku who threatens the present.

AN: Oh wow, thanks for all the reviews guys, I never knew there were so many Ranma fans out there. Most of those who know about Inuyasha don't even know there is a great Ranma ½ idea in the world. Thank you lots and lots.

* * *

Big Trouble In Sengoku Jidai

Chapter 3—

Blast to the Past

"Kagome!!" A little blur breezed by and slammed Kagome in the stomach; she nearly fell over with laughter.

"Shippou, I'm happy to see you too." She looked down at the little kit who was grinning up at her.

Shippou was grabbed by the tail and pulled away from Kagome. "Are you stupid or something, do you want to injure Kagome so that we can't go shard hunting?" Inuyasha growled angrily at him

"Hey! Lemmie go!" Shippou wriggled about trying to get out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"If you insist." Inuyasha said calmly and tossed Shippou over his shoulder and into the trees.

Kagome put her hand on her hips and glared at Inuyasha. "What did you do that for?"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "Because he deserved it." He turned away, thinking to himself that Shippou was marring her heavenly scent with his disgusting one. But he was certainly not going to admit that to her. "He could have injured you and then we would be delayed even more."

"Is that all you care about, the shards?"

"Duh." Inuyasha said, having picked up that word from Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "Well I figured the shards are very important, but what about friendship, don't you feel just a bit well friendlier towards Shippou now?"

"Should I?" Inuyasha said densely. "It shouldn't matter how I treat any of you, we have a job to do, we can figure out pleasantries later after I kill Naraku." It was then that a gold jingling staff embedded itself in Inuyasha's skull and he fell forward. "Monk!" He growled turning around seeing Miroku standing there with an equally perturbed Sango.

"I'm surprised that Lady Kagome hasn't decided to take up this journey on her own, especially after what you just said." Miroku said calmly and moved to Kagome's side. "In fact I have a brilliant idea, why don't you and Sango come alone with me and we'll seek out the shards together, and do well _other_ things together. Just the three of us, spending night upon night together." He sighed. "What do you say?" He said putting an arm around her shoulder and squeezing her closer. Lifting an eyebrow, Kagome looked up at Miroku she was about to slap his hand away but she heard Inuyasha growling.

"Get your hands off of Kagome before I remove them myself." Inuyasha pushed Miroku away from Kagome standing between them.

Calmly, Miroku straightened his robes. "I was only offering her another solution, since you obviously don't care how you treat us."

"You just keep your offerings off of Kagome or else." He raised his claws, seeing Miroku chuckle did not help the situation.

"Relax, Inuyasha, I don't think Kagome would ever go off without you, I was just teasing." Miroku glanced over at Kagome whose face was bright red and she looked towards the ground. "Right Kagome?" He said suggestively.

"Er…uh…we have shards to gather." Kagome quickly spun around on her heel and started walking towards the village, and Inuyasha without saying a word followed after her.

Sango who had Shippou perched on her shoulder came up behind Miroku. "Get going you hentai, we need to keep up." Sango shook her head and turned also to follow Kagome and Inuyasha, Kirara kept up the rear making sure Miroku didn't try anything, of course Kirara couldn't keep Miroku from staring longingly at Sango's behind.

"Ah the things I get to see when one is last." And he followed after the group.

* * *

Ranma couldn't believe what he was staring at, it was huge, it had too many tentacles to count. It had some strange baboon shaped body. He felt Akane clutch onto his arm tighter and he looked at her and then at Cologne. "Well don't you have an answer you old hag?!"

The tip of Cologne's staff whacked Ranma on the head. "Who you calling an old hag?"

"The jewel shard." The creature said. "Give it to me." It demanded moving closer to Ranma and Akane. He saw the girl put her hand against the pink jewel covering it from his sight.

Cologne moved closer to Akane. "What ever you do, do not give it to him."

"Why does it want my necklace, I don't understand." Akane said, looking up at the creature. A tentacle reached out for Akane, but she jumped out of the way.

"You try my patience human." The creature said calmly, to once again grab for the girl, Ranma this time kicked at the tentacle and it stopped its assault. "If you give me the jewel shard, I will make your deaths less painful."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "As if saying something like that is going to make us give you the crystal."

"Akane Tendou!" A voice from their left alerted Ranma and Akane, it was Kuno. He jumped into the air followed by his loyal retainer Sasuke, and brought his now real katana down on the tentacle reaching for Akane, slicing it off. He spun around and pointed his sword up at the creature. "How dare you, you fiend. For trying to injure the lovely Akane Tendou, I Tatewake Kuno will inflict serious pain upon you. Prepare to die!" He jumped up and began slicing at tentacles that came at him, he couldn't believe it, they simply grew back but he kept fighting on, swinging his sword left and right up and down, severing many of them.

"Ranma, Shampoo help you." She had been up on the roof holding her bon bori, and flipped down hitting at the tentacles, aiming for the body. "You no hurt Ranma!" Shampoo shouted. A tentacle hit her hard in the chest. "Aiiiiiieeee!!!" and it knocked her out of her acrobatic moves and she plummeted towards the earth.

"Shampoo!" A male's voice and a body jumped onto the scene and shot a yoyo out of his sleeve at Shampoo, it wrapped around her waist and she was pulled to safety.

Shampoo was so relived that she did not hit the earth, "Mousse, you stupid. I did no ask you help!" She shouted at him.

Mousse looked up at the creature. "You hurt my beautiful Shampoo, for that you will pay!" Mousse shouted, and many weapons shot out of his sleeves and he ran towards the creature shouting a war cry.

Walking, carrying a box of okonomyaki, Ukyou was delightfully thinking of things she could do with Ranma when Mousse flew threw the air and crashed into her. "Oh you!!"

"Sorry Ukyou, I can't talk now. I have to help Shampoo." Mousse jumped to his feet but Ukyo hit him on the back of the head with her giant spatula. "Owww. What'd ya do you that for?"

"Where you fighting with Ranma again?" She threatened him by pressing her spatula against his face. "How dare you hurt the man I love!"

"No, no you don't understand!" He waved his hands wildly in the air. "There's a monster we were all fighting it, and I got thrown."

Ukyou, shocked, grabbed Mousse by the shirt sleeve, "A monster? Let's go!" She said jumping quickly in the direction Mousse came at her, dragging him behind. As she and Mousse approached the scene, they saw a huge battle going on. The two jumped instantly back into it. Ukyou swung her spatula around, slicing through tentacles. There was a scream, but it did not stop anyone from fighting.

"Ranma!!!" Akane screamed as a tentacle had wrapped itself around her.

Ranma stopped his assault on the monster shocked, "Akane!" He shouted, he was about to jump to rescue her when several spinning razor sharp objects flew through the air slicing through the tentacle that held Akane.

Akane covered her face with her hands as she felt herself secure in someone's arms, she opened her eyes and looked into the face of her rescuer. She gasped. "Ryouga thank you, you saved me." She clasped her hands together and smiled.

On the ground Ranma grumbled and said under his breath. "Nice save pig boy." A tentacle shot out at him and he jumped in the air punching and kicking at the tentacles that reached for him. Akane and Ryouga immediately jumped to the air, back into the battle.

"Give me the jewel!" The monster shouted and reached for Akane again, but she was fighting off the tentacles better than before now. He punches and kicks were more accurate and with a more devastating hit.

It was when a short little old man with a green sack on his back came jumping through the scene, he was just about to pass when he stopped short and slowly turned around. The girls that were chasing him with shouts of pervert and get back here stopped immediately. At the sight of the creature, the girls decided to forget about their stolen underwear and turn around hightailing it out of there, screaming for their lives.

"Akane, I'll protect you!" The little man shouted jumping up towards the creature, doing his greatest technique. "Happo Fire Burst!!!!" He shouted and dozens of tiny bombs headed for the creature, they exploded and the creature faded away, leaving only a wooden doll with a single hair wrapped around it. Nine heads looked down at the wooden object, while Happosai sat quietly on the ground smoking his pipe.

"Just what was that thing?" Ranma voiced out loud.

"That, son-in-law," Cologne started…"Is demon puppetry."

Shampoo stood with her hands on her hips. "The thing keep calling for jewel piece, why no stupid violent pervert girl give it, why we all have fight stupid puppet."

Akane growled. "Who you calling a stupid, violent, pervert girl!?"

"Quiet all of you." Cologne demanded then said; "It was a good thing that Akane did not give the beast the jewel piece. I will explain."...

Moments later they were all seated around the table in the Tendou house, Kasumi walked in from the kitchen with a large tray full of lemonade, and gave a glass to everyone and sat down herself.

"Oh Akane…" Soun cried, clutching his daughter about the waist. "You were attacked by a fearsome beast, if only I had been there." He wept.

"Dad, come on now, I'm all right." Akane said rolling her eyes and trying to control her dad's blubbering.

A large leather bound book was opened, the front half hitting the table with a loud pounding noise getting everyone's attention. Cologne cleared her throat and began to speak.

"About five hundred years ago an ancient gem called the Shikon no Tama, which was once guarded by a beautiful priestess, would grant power to those who seek it. No one was spared from the lust of this jewel, demons and humans alike all responded to the call of power that came from obtaining this one jewel. The priestess died while protecting the jewel and it was burned with her body, never to be seen again. Then fifty years later, the jewel somehow returned and once again the call of power had been headed and all would do anything to claim it. For some unknown reason the jewel was shattered, spreading its shards all across Japan. Through time, mostly all the shards were collected and restored to their proper form. All but one. That one remaining shard…" Cologne turned to Akane. "Belongs to Akane."

"What!" Akane jumped up, "Are you serious!?"

"Surely you jest." Kuno stated.

"Are we supposed to believe this fairy tale?" Mousse said also revealing his doubts about this whole thing, and received a whack on the head from Cologne's staff.

"You better believe it, it's very serious."

Ranma leaned on the table. "So just why was that puppet thing after it?"

Cologne would answer. "An evil creature by the name of Naraku wanted absolute power, he has survived to this day, lusting after the jewel. I have heard of rumors of his horror throughout all of Japan, butI thought they werejust stories told by theChinese Amazon elders to keep the children behaving, but nowas I see it, theJapaneselegends are true.Something must have gone wrong in the past when they were still searching for it, for this evil being to be alive today."

Ryouga leaned closer to Cologne. "What happens if he gets a hold of this shard and completes the jewel?"

"Then we are all doomed." Cologne said sounding rather distressed.

"What do we do great grandmother?" Shampoo asked tilting her head to the side.

"The only solution is to go back to the past, using Happosai's--rather my magic mirror to stop this event from ever occurring. It's the only way to save our future." Cologne said.

Ranma stood. "Well then that settles it, I'll go back and stop this creature, after all defeating demons is a martial artist's duty!"

"Oh no you don't Ranma," Ryouga growled. "I should go, it was my fault the jewel piece is in Akane's hands."

Ranma shrugged. "Whatever. I'm still going and their ain't anything you can do to stop me bacon breath."

Ryouga clinched his fist. "Who you calling Bacon Breath? You take that back, Ranma!" Ryouga snarled wanting to rearrange Ranma's face.

"Bacon breath, bacon breath." Ranma taunted, and stuck out his tongue.

Akane simply rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when Kuno cleared his throat.

"You are a real fool Saotome," Kuno glared at Ranma. "Risking your life for such a trinket." He ran his hand through his thick hair.

"I'll go with you Ranma." Akane said pleasantly.

Kuno gasped. "Akane Tendou alone with Ranma Saotome, I won't allow it, I won't I wont! I forbid it." He got to his feet. "So be it, I along with my faithful retainer Sasuke will accompany you on this journey of mad proportions."

"I will?" Sasuke looked up at Kuno shocked when he received a glare from his master, he sighed. "Oh, very well."

Shampoo also stood. "Shampoo go wherever Ranma go." She purred lightly.

"Then wherever Shampoo goes, I too shall go." Mousse said bravely.

Ukyou turned and glared at Shampoo. "I'll be going along too, so don't even think about getting too close to my Ranma-honey, Shampoo."

"Ooooh! You do no know when to stay out of other people business," Shampoo argued back with Ukyou, both of them growling at each other, face to face.

The room was soon echoing with the arguing of everyone until Soun in demon form spoke. "We all shall go."

The large panda held up a sign reading: 'I don't wanna go.'

Soun just turned and glared at growling out "Saotome…" Genma, the panda turns his sign around which reads, 'gee sounds like fun.'

"Oh Father," Kasumi spoke up. "Do you really think it is safe?"

"Oh Kasumi you worry too much," Nabiki said then drinking from her glass. "I think it would be a wise thing to experience something such as this." She was coming up with a plan that would in turn make her lots of cash. She was not passing this opportunity up.

"So that settles it, we'll all go!" Ranma shouted. "And stop this evil once and for all!"

Everyone cheered and put together packs and belongings to take on their journey, once they were finished they all joined around Happosai who had retrieved the magic mirror, which would transport them back in time. Cologne was staying in the future, she didn't even want to mess with going back into the past for something like that. She needed to defend the future from any spawn of Naraku that may threaten while her son-in-law and his friends attempt to change history.

"Now all we need is a tear." Happosai said.

"All right old man." Ranma said with an eerie look on his face, he looked up at his group and nodded and they immediately started attacking Happosai, until a tear pushed its way out of his eye and onto the mirror, in flash of bright light, everyone except Cologne disappeared.

Cologne hummed, "May they succeed."

* * *

The large group found themselves standing a golden field.

Soun looked around. "Did we make it?"

"The air smells cleaner, that's for sure." Akane said. "Which way should we go to look for this Naraku?"

Ranma checked in all directions. "What about the forest there, perhaps we can find a village of some kind that might have heard rumors about such a creature."

"I'll lead the way." Ryouga shouted and started taking off towards the woods.

"Hey wait a minute Ryouga, get back here. You'll get lost!" Ranma shouted but he noticed that his rival did not respond.

"He too, too stupid boy," Shampoo shook her head.

Not a moment later the large group heard Ryouga's loud yell and then silence. Ranma immediately raced off in the direction of Ryouga had gone, everyone following as well. The forest was so dense that Ranma had a hard time pushing his way through. He started slipping and sliding on loose dirt he went down a slight hill and headed straight for a stream.

"Oh no!!" Ranma couldn't find proper footing and he went head first into the freezing cold water. Surfacing, the red headed Ranma-Chan held her arms around herself. "Gee that's cold." Looking over at the bank of the river she saw Ryouga's wet clothes. "Oh of course pig boy also gets into trouble." Ranma-Chan waded towards the shore and stepped out, she picked up Ryouga's clothes and looked in all directions. "Now just where did that idiot wander off to?"

"Ranma?!" Akane was pushing her way through the forest, she saw the broken branches and looked down. "Ranma!? Are you all right?" She shouted down at him.

Ranma-Chan quickly shoved Ryouga's clothes behind her back. "A…Akane, I'm fine. But I can't find Ryouga anywhere."

Akane came sliding down the hill, avoiding tree branches and careful not to fall into the stream. "I hope nothing happened to him." She said with worry clearly in her eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine Akane, Ryouga's pretty tough. He can handle most things on his own."

"Ranma, you is okay?" Shampoo jumped down to where Ranma-Chan was and looked her over. "This no good, you girl now."

"Oh Pigtailed girl!!" Kuno shouted, "You've come back to me my love, now we can—" He was interrupted with Ranma-Chan's quick kick to his face. Just as the rest of the team had journeyed down to where Ranma-Chan was, she looked at all of them.

"We'll have to split up and search for Ryouga, who knows where that idiot is going to end up." Ranma-Chan said organizing the search groups.

Shampoo immediately jumped at Ranma-Chan circling her arm around Ranma-Chan's "I go with you Ranma."

"Oh no you don't!" Ukyou shouted, "If anyone is going with Ranma-honey, it's gonna be me!" She pointed back at herself.

"But Shampoo, I thought—" Mousse's voice couldn't be heard as the fighting between the girls started getting louder. Ranma-Chan groaned and surprised everyone by saying.

"Come on Akane, we can go this way." She glanced around this particular area. "All right we'll all meet back here in an hour. Ranma-Chan didn't really care who everyone paired up with, the more time they wasted the more Ryouga would wander further and further away.

* * *

Inuyasha decided to do the hunting for some food, they had finished off the ramen at breakfast this morning. Sango was in the other direction also gathering food for the group. Inuyasha was glaring at the ground as he walked through the brush, that stupid Monk better keep his hands off Kagome while he and Sango were searching for food. If he so much as lays one finger on… hearing a squealing broke Inuyasha's thoughts, he looked down and found a little black piglet tugging something out of the bushes with its little mouth.

"Well isn't this lucky for me, now I don't have to search all over these woods for food." Inuyasha said out loud to no one in particular.

The pig looked up at him and squealed loudly, pointing to what it was carrying, P-chan, er…I mean, Ryouga noticed the weird boy with dog ears and silver hair. The boy also seemed to have claws as he reached down and picked up the piglet by his yellow and black scarf? The pig started waving its legs wildly in the air and squealing loudly.

That thing around the pig's neck struck Inuyasha odd. Why would a pig be wearing something like this? He shrugged and thought _'Oh Well._ _This pig will be good enough for dinner.'_ Inuyasha was about to turn away when he heard two girl's voices they were arguing and a loud thump. Inuyasha's ears flicked and a red blob came sailing through the trees to land right in front of him.

"What did she do that for? I never have time to explain and she hits me." The red headed girl grumbled to herself, talking quietly.

Inuyasha with his good hearing heard exactly what she was saying, but it did not matter to him. "Hey girl, watch where you're going, you almost ran into me."

"Huh?" the girl said, looking up to find the strangest dog eared boy she had ever seen, he was wearing bright red and a necklace around his neck and in his hands was… She jumped up. "Ryouga!"

P-chan squealed.

"H--hey, that's my pig." The girl said to Inuyasha.

"No it's not, I found it. It's going to be tonight's dinner." When Inuyasha said that the pig moved towards Inuyasha's head to hoof him in the face, but Inuyasha held the pig out and away.

The girl sighed, "No you don't understand, he's not really a pig. He's really a human."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he pulled the pig closer to look it over. "Just what kind of an idiot do you take me for?! You stupid girl go back into the trees and leave me alone." He started to turn away when the girl jumped over his head and landed in front of him.

"Give me my pig back, or else!" She threatened, having shocked the dog-eared boy for a moment.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha growled

"The pig, hand him over." The girl thrust her arms out for P-Chan.

Inuyasha was fed up to here with this annoying girl, with his free hand he reached for the hilt of his katana and pulled it from the sheath it transforming into its large fang. "Stand aside girl, don't make me use this on you." Inuyasha pointed the sword at the girl, he really didn't want to hurt the girl, but she was leaving him no choice. When he saw the girl wasn't budging he swung the sword but the girl some how jumped and disappeared. Inuyasha blinked and the girl was standing on the edge of the sword, like a tight rope walker.

"Hey! Get off." Inuyasha growled at the girl.

The red headed girl's eyes narrowed and she took one step forward and kicked Inuyasha in the face, sending him flying back and the pig was released from Inuyasha's grasp. Just as the girl caught the pig in mid air, Inuyasha hit the tree behind him. Inuyasha growled and jumped up, he's had enough of this. Let that stupid girl keep that pig, narrowing his eyes, he sheathed his sword and sped off into the trees. He would be so glad not to see that girl and her pig ever again! Stupid human!

"""""

Well that's it for this episode 3, I hoped you all enjoyed it, stay tuned for episode 4, Inuyasha Vs Ranma, Place your bets! Reviews are really appreciated, so please don't forget to do that.

Thanks,  
Ryoko Blue


	4. Inuyasha Vs Ranma, Place Your Bets!

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I would be filthy, stinking rich!! Too bad Sigh

Summary: Inuyasha/Ranma ½ Crossover… Inuyasha is confused with Kagome's going to a new school, high school was it? And… Ranma and the gang get suckered into going into the past by Cologne to defeat Naraku who threatens the present.

* * *

This is the brand new chapter, so enjoy

* * *

Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidai

Episode 4—  
Inuyasha Vs Ranma, Place Your Bets!

Ranma-Chan and P-Chan came across a hot spring, yes the fates were helping them for once. They both jumped into it without a moment's notice. Both Ryouga and Ranma resurfaced taking in a large breath of air.

"Ugh! I was almost dinner!" Ryouga squeezed his fingers together making tense fists and turned to Ranma. "This is all your fault, Ranma!"

"Mine?" Ranma pointed at himself. "How is this my fault? You're the one who ran off and got lost."

Ryouga growled. "Yeah well if it weren't for you knocking me into that cursed spring I wouldn't be turning into a pig every time I meet cold water."

The bushes wrestled wildly and both boys turned to see what was coming out of them ready to fight if necessary. They both relaxed when Akane came through, she looked a bit peeved.

"Just what are you two doing? Ranma why didn't you say you found Ryouga? Why are you two relaxing in a hot spring when we have been worried sick about you Ryouga!?" She shouted at him

Ryouga immediately stood, forgetting one very important thing. "Akane, let me explain."

Akane's eyes immediately widened as she stared, redness forming on her cheeks. After regaining her senses she immediately turned around covering her face with her hands. "Ryouga, um… Oh my God!"

"Huh?" Ryouga looked down and shrieked plunging down under the water. "That was way, way embarrassing! She saw me naked!!" He shouted into the water. He could see Ranma's hand clutched hard and he resurfaced.

Without words and with a tense hand Ranma lifted his arm and pointed to Ryouga's clothes on the ground. He watched as Ryouga quickly stepped out of the spring and started getting dressed, he looked back at Ranma who looked ready to kill him. Ranma also stepped out of the spring and he was suddenly glomped hard from behind.

"Ranma, Shampoo find you." Shampoo giggled holding on to him.

"Shampoo!" Mousse said from behind her. "Saotome get your paws off my Shampoo!"

Ranma was struggling as Shampoo continued to coo and hold onto him tightly rubbing against his back.

"Oh Airen," Shampoo breathed out seductively.

"Hey! Get off me!" Ranma shouted.

All three of them heard a low growl and turned to find Akane, her anger aura was glowing bright red as she stared at Shampoo and Ranma.

"RANMA!" She stepped forward.

"Akane, wait." He fell backwards as did Shampoo.

She continued towards them as Ranma finally pushed Shampoo away from him, he got to his feet. "Ranma you pervert." She was about to strike, when Mousse grabbed onto her from behind.

"Oh Shampoo." He hugged her tightly from behind, his glasses on the top of his forehead.

Akane immediately turned around. "Who you callin' Shampoo?!"

"Huh?" Mousse pulled his glasses down. "Oh if it isn't Akane."

"Let go of me!" She growled and Mousse jumped away from her.

Ranma stepped closer to her. "Uh Akane?" Without warning her hand shot up and slapped him.

"Leave me alone Ranma." She hung her head.

He was about to protest when the rest of their group came through the brush, Soun was by his daughter's side in an instant.

"Akane, thank goodness you're safe."

"I'm safe Dad, we found Ryouga anyway." Her cheeks flamed she didn't see Ranma's eyes narrow at her comment.

Soun turned around to find Ryouga who had stood quiet this whole time and nodded. "Its good to see nothing has happened to him."

Ranma grumbled. "Yeah, not yet." He threw a threatening look in Ryouga's direction who rubbed the back of his neck nervously while making and uncomfortable laughing noise. They were soon joined by the rest of their group, as Ryouga pulled on his backpack, they started heading away from the hot spring.

There was a quick blur of white, everyone took a quick look around them in case something was going to jump out and attack them. But nothing happened, yet the woods were eerily quiet, not even the chirping of a cricket was heard

"Sao—Saotome, did you see that?"

"Yes I did, Tendou."

Akane saw her father and Genma stand back to back. "It was probably just an animal, honestly, you two."

"What do you think Saotome?" Soun looked around, in all directions. "Something strange is going on in these woods, something like…" he couldn't say it, it was just too frightening.

Genma's eyes narrowed in thought behind his glasses. "Yeah…ghosts."

"Fear not elder Saotome and dear Akane Tendou's mighty father, no ghosts shall get the better of Tatewake Kuno." Kuno held his bokken up proudly into the air. "I shall defend thee." He took his fighting stance. "Have at thee fierce spirits from beyond the grave."

"Kuno, you're being ridiculous. You are wasting your time, really there are no ghosts. Not that I can see anyway. So just relax." Akane said then her eyes narrowed as Kuno stepped forward and clasped Akane's hand in between both of his.

"Ah yes, my beloved, dear sweet Akane Tendou, you fear for my safety. But fear not my fair one, no harm shall come to me. For I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High, nothing can defeat me." He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Your concern for this mighty warrior even softens the strongest of hearts."

Akane was shaking with anger, why was he always doing this?! While pulling her fist back, she noticed Ranma was doing the same thing. So they both at the same time threw their fists into Kuno's face sending him airborne.

"Master Kuno!" Sasuke ran off in the direction Kuno flew. "Wait for me master Kuno."

"Imagine him being attracted to an uncute, tomboy like you." Ranma growled, glaring up at Kuno's figure high in the sky. He didn't know if he could take much more of this, if it was Kuno always trying to lay his hands on Akane, it was Ryouga always trying to snuggle into her while in his pig form, and now that she had seen his rival in the buff, which irritated him to no end. He felt the urge to hit something and Kuno was definitely a good thing to smack around.

"Ranma, you're such a jerk!" Akane shouted at him. "So what if I'm uncute, it doesn't matter!"

"You're right it doesn't! You can stare at Ryouga naked all you want. I don't care!"

Akane clinched her fists and stomped her foot, he was being completely unreasonable, it wasn't her fault that she saw Ryouga naked, he shouldn't have even been naked to begin with. "I can't believe you're being so jealous!"

"Jealous! Over you? Ha!"

Finally getting a handle on her anger, Akane tilted her head a bit looking away from Ranma. "Fine then, you won't mind if I do it right now."

Ryouga's face heated.

"What?!" Ranma growled. "You ain't lookin' at anyone naked, especially Ryouga!" Just the thought of Akane looking at anyone naked well that is…anyone except him made him see red.

"Oh and why not? You said you didn't care if I did." She crossed her arms over her bosom, then lifting her fingers up, glancing at her fingernails.

Ranma glared hard at her but he couldn't tell her the truth, she would take it the wrong way and call him a pervert or something. He also couldn't think up a good excuse either. "Uh…because you got no reason to go around seein' a guy naked, that's why."

"That's not a good enough reason." Akane said calmly.

Genma cleared his throat and suddenly pushed Ranma forward. "That's right Akane, the only one you should see naked is your fiancé, go on Ranma strip!"

"What?! No!" Ranma's glare turned to his father and if looks could kill, Genma would have died three times over. "There's no way I'm gonna do anything like that!"

"Akane no see Airen naked, Shampoo no allow." The blue haired Amazon said to Genma.

"What's the matter with you boy, are you a coward? Afraid of your fiancé's reaction?" Genma taunted, then brought his arm to his eyes, they started tearing up. "What a shame, I have been shamed by my own son, Ranma you disappoint your father."

"Oh shut up old man." Ranma kicked Genma in the head and knocked the man to the ground. "I ain't strippin' for no one, got it!"

Nabiki cleared her throat. "I hate to ruin this wonderful family bonding situation here, but I might point out that it is going to be dark soon. Perhaps we should find a place for the night."

"Oh yes Nabiki what a grand idea." Kasumi said clapping her hands together once. "We should continue on our journey."

Ranma, feeling more aggravated then when they started out, grabbed Akane roughly by the hand pulling her away from Ryouga and the rest of those idiot guys and started dragging her along. If he would have looked behind him he would have seen Akane's crimson face, and she was not pulling away from him.

* * *

After much walking they passed an old well, off in the distance Shampoo could see a village not to far from them. She pointed and jumped up and down. "Look Ranma, Shampoo see village." And they continued towards it. They saw Kuno's body laying in a lump on the ground just before the entrance to the village. Sasuke was there waving a small fan in front of Kuno's face.

Kuno jumped to his feet as if he hadn't been struck. "Very good Sasuke, I feel much revived." He watched as his group had stopped right in front of him.

"What if the villagers aren't very welcoming to strangers?" Ukyou asked the group, voicing her concern out loud.

"We'll just have to take that chance," Ranma answered not realizing he still had Akane's hand in his, he squeezed it lightly not really realizing what he was doing. "Come on let's go." And he led the group into the village. The villagers all stopped and stared and gossiped about the new comers.

"Hello," Ukyou said with a smile as a villager passed her, but he did not return the greeting. "Well that was rude."

Ranma signaled for them all to follow him as the continued into the heart of the village. He saw an old woman with a little boy who had a fluffy fox tail coming towards them sitting on her shoulder. He cleared his throat to speak when the old woman spoke first.

"What brings ye strangers to our village?"

"Well we are looking for…" Ryouga started to say but was interrupted by Ranma jamming him into the side with his elbow, making the lost boy grunt in pain.

"We are looking for a place to stay, you see we are travelers." Ranma said, also feeling Ryouga's aura spike, he was mad. Great he did not need to deal with that idiot right now.

Ryouga rubbed his side. "Ranma!!"

The old woman looked the group over, they certainly looked odd, all of them. Their clothing was like none she had ever seen before. "Travelers aye?"

"Not now Ryouga, we have important plans to make." Ranma said quietly so only Ryouga could hear him. "We will ask the villagers about Naraku later, and we will need a place to sleep tonight. We can fight later."

"Fine," Ryouga growled.

Both Soun and Genma nodded to the old woman's question.

"Very well then, you may stay here. I'll have a hut set up for all of you, by the way I am Kaede, and this here is Shippou."

Shampoo was staring at the boy's tail. "Is tail real?"

Shippou grinned. "Yes it is." He wagged it a little.

"That too, too funny." Shampoo giggled.

The small boy's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Gee, it's as if you've never seen a Youkai before, really."

"A what?" Ukyou asked now also feeling Shippou's tail.

Shippou was loving this, he was getting so much attention from the two girls. The kitsune noticed the large metal object strapped to the back of one of the girls who was petting his tail. "What is that thing?"

Ukyou turned around a bit seeing what he was looking at. "Oh this is a great family heirloom, I use it in fierce battles, but it was mostly used to make my very famous Okonomiyaki." She said proudly.

"What's Oko..okonaomie. uh, what is it?"

Grinning Ukyou said: "Okonomiyaki, its food. Japanese pizza?"

The little fox waved his hand nonchalantly in the air. "Never heard of it."

From out of nowhere Ukyou's travel propane stove appeared and she quickly started making her specialty with her quick speed, she added some meat and veggies and her special sauce. "Ah! Here we go." She gave the pizza to Shippou. "Go on now, see if you like it."

Shippou smelled the round object of food in his hand and cautiously lifted it to his mouth and took a bite. It was so good! And he immediately started to scarf down the rest and it disappeared in the blink of an eye. "That was great!" Shippou had never tasted anything so good in his entire life. "Got any more?"

Ukyou laughed.

"This boy is too, too cute." Shampoo said scratching the little fox on the head.

Akane was ignoring Ranma as he was trying to talk to her about what happened earlier with the hot spring, but she just was not listening. It was always the same thing.

"Enough Ranma, I'm tired of hearing your explanations, I don't care."

Ranma rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest. "Then why do you get so jealous if you don't care?" He smirked.

Her jaw dropped. "Who said I was jealous?! Who told you that?!"

"No one," He was still grinning. "It's written all over your face." Ranma very pleased, seeing Akane jealous was always a plus, that was until it got out of hand and he would be kissing the end of her mallet. Then it was no fun, but now at times like this, it actually showed him that she did in fact care about him, even if she didn't admit it. Ranma did more to add to her irritation by jumping around her and pointing at her face in a teasing manner.

"You're such an idiot," Akane turned away from him, her arms crossing in front of her.

Ranma was about to say more on the subject when they heard a crowd of women shouting in anger and a well known 'what a haul, what a haul' coming from somewhere in the village. Sure enough there was the king of all perverts running and jumping away from a crowd of females.

Happosai was laughing hard, he turned back to see the women running after him with hoes and pitchforks and other such farming tools. He laughed and turned around and jumped right into Ranma's path. Who had caught him quickly by the back ofhis maroon gi.

"So that's where you've been you little freak!" Ranma shouted at the little figure held tightly in his grip.

"Ah, Ranma my boy." Happosai was grinning as he pulled a pink bra from his pack. "Why don't ya be nice and try this little baby on?"

Ranma growled, "What, no way! I'm a guy!"

"This was the only bra I found," Happosai thought out loud. "It might be a bit small for ya, but hey, the tighter the better." He panted.

There was a very feminine growl from the right side of them. "Hey, that's mine!" That voice sounded vaguely familiar.

Ranma looked up to find the face of someone he recognized, which had to be impossible.

Akane groaned and stomped over and pulled the bra from Happosai's hand. "Have you no decency!"

"Forgive me my sweet little Akane," Happosai tried to tear away from Ranma's firm grasp, to jump into Akane's welcoming bos—er arms.

"Oh no ya don't!" Ranma smashed Happosai into the ground. "You ain't touchin' her."

Happosai groaned in pain. "You'll pay for that Ranma, is that how you treat your… master?" He groaned, yet passed out.

Akane turned to the girl with the bra in her hand. "I am so sorry about him, he's kind of an old pervert." This girl looked a tad familiar to Akane, she had long black hair and she was wearing a school uniform?

"Hey don't I know you?" The girl asked. "Oh yes, yes of course, from Furinkin High, you're Akane Tendou. We met a few weeks ago, don't you remember your boyfriend knocked me down. My name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Remember?"

Akane huffed. "He's not my boyfriend." She missed Ranma rolling his eyes at that comment. "But yes I do remember you, just I didn't expect to see anyone that I know here in the past. How is that even possible?"

"It's a long story," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

There was a loud growl from above them and then suddenly a figure in red had bounded down in front of Ranma and Akane. Ranma blinked, he remembered this guy from the woods. Akane's sight narrowed in on those dog ears on his head, she wondered if they were real. She took notice of his very long silver hair and well those claws on the ends of his fingers looked deadly.

"Oi, Kagome, did you get the little bastard?" The dog eared boy said, then looking at the two in front of them.

Kagome was smiling. "Well actually Inuyasha, these people stopped the little pervert, but I did manage to get my bra back."

Inuyasha was eyeing Ranma and Akane suspiciously. "Who are you?" He then noticed something pink hanging around the girl's neck. "And you have what I want." He reached out for the little jewel shard as Akane jumped away from him.

"Hands off creep!" Akane shouted at the dog eared boy.

Groaning, Kagome stepped forward. "Inuyasha stop it."

"She's got a jewel shard Kagome, I'm gonna take it back from this wench one way or another." He flexed his claws.

Ranma's need to protect what was his, spiked. "You keep your hands off Akane." He moved to stand in front of her.

"Ranma!" Akane complained from behind him. "I can take care of myself you know."

He was ignoring Akane, it didn't matter what she thought she could do. This guy was weird and Ranma wasn't going to take any chances.

Inuyasha glared at Ranma, this human boy was in the way of the jewel shard. "Get out of my way human if you don't wanna get hurt."

A small smirk found it's way onto Ranma's lips. "Your move." He bent down a bit taking his fighting stance.

There was a loud scuffle from behind them, Akane turned to find Shampoo and Ukyou running towards them, along with the rest of their traveling party.

"What going on?" Shampoo asked hurrying to Ranma's side. "Who Ranma fight now?"

Inuyasha started for Ranma but he didn't get very far…

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouted and the dog eared boy went face first into the ground.

From a hole in the ground, Inuyasha growled. "What'd you do that for?!"

Kagome was smiling as she stepped over Inuyasha and in front of Akane, a pretty smile on her face. "He has bad manners, I'm sorry. It's just the jewel shard hanging around your neck."

Akane glanced down at it. "He wanted this? I'm not supposed to give it to anyone."

Looking around and pulling out half of the completed jewel from her uniform top, Kagome showed it to Akane. "Well I do have alot of it, it was inside my body at one time. So you can give it to me and not worry about it."

"Well if you're sure." Akane was looking down at the sparkling pink shard on her chain, she reached around and unclasped the necklace and held it out to Kagome. Ranma's hand came down on Akane's, hiding the jewel from Kagome's sight.

"What are you stupid?" Ranma insulted. "Don't give that to her, we can't trust anyone with this."

"Ranma!" Akane started to say when she heard a growl from in front of her, she turned to find that Inuyasha guy throwing Ranma a dirty look.

Kagome looked genuinely hurt with what Ranma had said. "Well you can trust me."

"Oh yeah, well I don't think it's a good idea. Who knows if you're just tricking us. We just met you." Ranma said to Kagome with a rather hurtful tone.

Akane pulled her hand from beneath Ranma's. "You're such a jerk Ranma, she goes to our school."

"Well that's just the perfect cover isn't it? Who knows if this girl is anything like that thing back in Nermia, it attacked us for this jewel piece. We need to be cautious." Ranma talked right to Akane as if Kagome wasn't standing there.

Inuyasha had enough, he was starting to get mad. How dare they insinuate that Kagome was not honest, he could see that this human male had hurt Kagome's feelings, and he wasn't going to get away with it. "Give us that shard right now." Inuyasha demanded, "I'm tired of being a nice guy about it."

Ranma rounded on Inuyasha. "Don't start something you can't finish," his eyes drifted up to the ears atop Inuyasha's head. "Dog boy,"

"Dog boy!? You're gonna pay for that human." Inuyasha flexed his claws.

From next to Ranma, Akane groaned. "Ugh, Ranma don't pick a fight with someone like this."

"Yeah, dog boy here could have rabies." Ukyou's voice said through the crowd

Akane stomped her foot and turned to Ukyou. "That's not what I meant!"

"Stay out of this Akane, its got nothing to do with you." Ranma was not looking at Akane, but at Inuyasha with extreme dislike.

Her anger aura was spiking she felt the beginning of her anger taking over, she was going to pound him into next week with that mallet of hers. Akane took a step forward to slap the stuffing out of him, when Nabiki stepped in between the two of them, then pushing her way to stand in the middle of Inuyasha and Ranma.

"Now, now boys, let us not fight." Nabiki looked as calm as ever holding her finger up in front of Ranma. She saw Ranma's eyes shift to the sword at Inuyasha's side, he remembered that thing.

"Give me the jewel shard and no one gets hurt." Inuyasha's eyes drifted to Akane.

Thinking that Inuyasha was threatening Akane, Ranma threw his fist forward narrowly missing Inuyasha's nose. The dog boy had jumped back in a quick reflex and his golden eyes were narrowing in anger.

Soun started sobbing. "Did you see that Saotome, he protected Akane."

"That I did Tendou." Genma put his hands next to his mouth and shouted to Ranma. "That's my boy! Show him who he's messing with!"

Inuyasha looked at Genma like he suddenly grew three heads. "Him show me, you've got to be kidding?" Slyly, Inuyasha's gaze traveled to Ranma's and he threw him a very smug look. "As if a mere human could beat me, especially one as weak as you."

That did it! Ranma fumed, that idiot just signed his death warrant, insulting him like that, calling him weak. Ranma was going to show him who was weak. "Oh yeah!?" his fists clinched tightly together.

"Yeah," Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him.

Looking around Nabiki noticed the crowd gathering around them, it gave her a most brilliant idea. She made her way over to Kagome. "Say, what was dog boy's name?"

Giving her an odd look, Kagome answered: "His name is Inuyasha, why?"

Nabiki let a ghost of a smile appear on her lips as she walked away from her, she eyed Ranma and Inuyasha glaring at each other. It was perfect; Nabiki cleared her throat and said rather loudly. "Inuyasha verses Ranma, place your bets! Who's stronger, who will win?! Come on now don't be shy, everyone can play!" She waved around a cloth drawing attention to herself. "Just a coin or two, come on."

"Nabiki," Kasumi scolded wagging her finger at her sister as people gathered around her placing their bets.

With a smile on her face, Nabiki winked at Kasumi. "Hey a girl's gotta think of the future." She then turned back to her patrons. "Yes, you sir? ...Ah good choice… two on the dog eared boy, wonderful."

Ranma's eyes squinted hard as he controlled his anger, how dare Nabiki use him like this! He then thought more about it and shrugged, well that was just how Nabiki was. He then opened his eyes, looking very smug. "So now it's a real fight then, having second thoughts?"

"No way," Inuyasha said with an equally smug look. "It just makes things a bit more exciting."

* * *

Walking out of one of the huts with Miroku, Sango noticed the gathering of the villagers, she wondered what was going on. "Hey Miroku, what do you make of that?"

He turned to see what she was talking about; Miroku put his finger to his chin. "Looks interesting, let us go and investigate."

Together they headed over to the commotion, they saw Inuyasha standing across from a stranger, Miroku of course noticed the plethora of new women to the village, beautiful women. He wondered silently to himself if he looked all right as he continued to walk with Sango, his attention was drawn to a brown haired woman waving around a cloth and asking for bets. It was interesting to say the least.

Inuyasha sighed dramatically. "I won't even use my Tetsuiga to beat you, I'll do it with my bare hands!" He growled out spreading his feet apart and tossing his beloved sword to the ground.

Ranma's smirk seemed to get even more arrogant if that was even possible. "I'd like to see you try."

"Ranma!" Akane growled. "This is stupid!"

Shampoo clapped. "Ranma will win fight, Akane no appreciate Shampoo's airen."

"He is not your airen." Akane said bitterly.

"That's right," Ukyou crossed her arms over her breasts, "My Ranma-honey is going to be triumphant in this fight."

"No, Ranma belong Shampoo." The Amazon pointed to herself.

"Not even!" Ukyou turned on Shampoo and stomped her foot on the ground. "If you so much as look at him, I'll…"

"You can no do anything, Ukyou obstacle. Obstacles for killing."

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see ya try it, ya hussy!" Ukyou shouted in Shampoo's face.

Clearing his throat from beside them, Miroku looked at both of the girls and they turned their heads looking at him in a strange way, well it was strange to him. Very uninterested. "Ladies, why are you fighting? Men come and go, but friendship is forever."

"Ukyou no friend of Shampoo." Shampoo huffed and crossed her arms over her breasts looking away from Ukyou.

Ukyou did the same. "You can say that again, I'd rather eat live rattlesnakes then be friends with this tart."

"Just who you stranger?" Shampoo asked, her brows were arched. "Why you think Ukyou and Shampoo friends?"

Miroku sighed dramatically. "Miroku is my name, I am but a humble monk, my lady." He bowed lightly. "I travel with the purpose of ridding my hand of this terrible wind tunnel…" He held up his hand wrapped in cloth with his prayer beads keeping it secure. "…that will one day pull me into it, ending my life."

"Ah Aiya, that tragic story." Shampoo suddenly felt very sorry for this man.

Nodding, Ukyou tended to agree. "Yeah, that's terrible."

Putting his finger to his forehead he nodded. "Yes it is tragic, and you see I don't have a son to carry on in my place if the disaster should befall me."

"What was that?" Ukyou's brow arched in suspicion.

"You no have wife?" Shampoo asked seriously.

Nearly choking on his saliva, Miroku wondered if this time his luck would shine through. "No, I have no wife." He looked very depressed while he gazed at the ground. And as he lifted both of his hands he calmly said: "So perhaps one or both of you fine ladies could bare me a child." Miroku heard growling and looked up at both of the girls and their eyes were narrowed and they were shaking with anger. He smiled innocently and then looked down at where his hands were. "Oh pardon me, I didn't know I was doing that." He still did not remove his hands from both the girl's backsides.

Shampoo whipped out her bon bori and Ukyou pulled her spatula off her back.

"Shampoo no let stupid pervert man touch Shampoo like that, only Shampoo airen do that."

Ukyou growled. "No one touches me like that, do ya hear!" At the same time Shampoo and Ukyou swung their weapons hitting Miroku on the head knocking him forward to the ground, they then continued to pound their weapons down on him in a cloud of dust while yelling curses at him.

Sango and Kagome just stood to the side of this little commotion with their arms folded over their breasts and shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Well the pervert had it coming." Sango said while letting out a small puff of air. She then nudged Kagome gently turning her attention to Inuyasha and his new opponent. "What's going on here?"

Putting her fingers to her sinuses, Kagome would explain. "Inuyasha got himself into another fight, really I don't know why he has to try and prove himself like this." Kagome pointed to Ranma and Akane. "It turns out that I go to school with a few of these people, and how they got back here to the past, I don't know."

"Maybe they're Youkai?" Sango offered her idea, of course they didn't really look like demons, but then no one really knew when a demon was going to disguise itself as a human.

Kagome shook her head no. "I don't think so."

Inuyasha had run forward he didn't really anticipate Ranma's quick reflexes as he was hit in the gut with Ranma's fist, and Inuyasha stumbled back a little, holding his stomach. How did he do that!? It's impossible. That idiot human looked smug, oooh he was going to pay and pay big.

From the sidelines, Akane clasped her hands together, worried. '_Ranma you dummy, be careful.'_ She thought to herself affectionately. "He looks fierce Ranma, I wouldn't make him too mad if I were you."

"He ain't so tough." Ranma boasted as he watched Inuyasha stumble backwards a bit.

Akane felt an arm go around her shoulders and she looked up to see Kuno looking down at her. "Hey!"

"Fear not Akane Tendou…" Kuno began.

Ranma turned at hearing Akane's irritated 'hey' and was hit in the face and thrown backwards quite a distance. He slid across the ground with the force of the blow, he stared up at the darkening sky, angry with himself. Akane was a big distraction he needed to focus on the fight.

"…I your defender will see to it that if Saotome is defeated that you are not, yourself dishonored with his shame." Kuno clutched Akane tighter to his side. "Once he is out of our way, we can begin our lives together in the throws of marital bliss."

Hearing that made Ranma seethe as he got to his feet. "I ain't gonna lose Kuno." Nothing was going to get in the way of his winning this fight. Ranma flipped over and kicked Kuno in the face with both feet, "and keep your paws off Akane you jerk!" he jumped back to face his opponent.

Kuno fell backwards. "Cur…curse you, Ranma Saotome…" And he promptly passed out.

Brilliant! Nabiki had an even more brilliant idea, since she put all her money on the dog eared boy. Eh Ranma could win a fight easily back home, but this was a fight not against a normal man, from what Nabiki learned, this Inuyasha fellow was a half demon. So it's probably a safe bet that Ranma would lose this fight. But that first blow that Ranma landed on his opponent got Nabiki thinking, that perhaps it wasn't going to be an easy victory.

Nabiki did not smile, but she felt like she would. She then made her way over to Mousse. "I just had a thought, if Ranma was beaten in this fight. Shampoo might not want him anymore. Since he would not be as strong for an amazon."

"Oh Nabiki, you really think so?" Mousse said straightening his glasses over his nose.

"That I do." She winked. "Shampoo could be your bride if you play your cards right." She kept in yet another smile and turned away from Mousse to see Ryouga glaring at Ranma and shaking his fist at him every time Ranma managed to get the better of Inuyasha. That was her next target, she sidled over to the sometimes pig boy. "Hey Ryouga."

"Nabiki," Ryouga said acknowledging her presence but keeping his eyes on the fight.

"You're good friends with Akane, right?"

Ryouga turned his head towards Nabiki. "I would die for her!" He exclaimed passionately with his fist held up in the air. "If only she could see what an idiot Ranma was, if I could only tell her the feelings I have for her!"

This was just too perfect, Nabiki was so pleased with herself. "Well don't you think that if he lost this fight, she might leave him and turn to you?"

His eyes widened with shock. "Oh, I would do anything for Akane, I would do anything to show her my love. If only Ranma wasn't in my way." Yes Nabiki was right, if Ranma lost the fight, it would prove that he was weak and Akane wouldn't want someone who was weak.

Nabiki now couldn't contain herself, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She as quick as lightening went over to Kuno who was not standing, with his arms folded over his chest.

"You know Kuno-baby, if Ranma lost this fight. Akane might break off their engagement."

Kuno put his hand to his chin in thought. "You have a point Nabiki Tendou, your sister would not want to be affianced to such a terrible loser."

"Oh of course," Nabiki had to hide in her laughter of pure delight, of course her scheme did not go unheard.

"NABIKI!" Akane couldn't believe it; Nabiki was trying to fix the fight.

Looking innocent, Nabiki shrugged. "What, Akane?"

"How can you do something like that, fixing the fight so Ranma will lose?!" Akane crossed her arms, and turned away from her sister.

"Saotome, Ranma!!" Was shouted from three male voices as they all trudged towards Ranma, he the victim of this plot did not have time to react when Mousse's chainswrapped around his body tightly.

"Hey! You guys!" Ranma struggled, furious.

Inuyasha startled from the outburst jumped back, what in the world we're these idiot humans doing!? They were interfering in the fight. Inuyasha's eyes darkened with pure anger. How dare they! He was going to beat this human into the ground and now he had to jump out of the way of their stupid attacks.

"Prepare to die Ranma!" Ryouga exclaimed, jumping into the air releasing his razor bandanas. Ranma jumped around dodging them as they zoomed towards him.

"Ryouga!" Ranma yelled in pure anger.

"This is for Shampoo!" Mousse's voice was heard as he threw bombs of eggs at him, and Ranma using quick steps avoided them.

"Mousse, you too, too stupid duck boy!" Shampoo shook her fist at Mousse.

Kuno's bokken of ridiculous proportions kept striking to hit Ranma, and with Kuno's own brand of sound effects. "Tat, tat, tat, tat. Ranma Saotome, I will defeat you and then the beauteous Akane Tendou will be free of your foul sorcery, I will have rescued her, and with her the Pig Tailed girl."

Ranma groaned out loud. "Over my dead body!" Ranma even though he didn't have use of his arms, he jumped in the air using one of the huts for leverage he was able to get higher up in the air and came shooting down at an angle, aimed right for Kuno's head, imbedding his feet in the older boys face sending Kuno flying backwards, Ranma spun around in the air and landed perfectly on his feet..

"You guys!" Akane started. "This is not fair, you bunch of cheaters!"

Ryouga gasped he was not a cheater he needed to explain that he was only doing it to show Akane that he could beat Ranma, he turned towards Akane. "But I—"

Ranma not giving Ryouga time to speak, was able to kick Kuno's bokken up from the ground and with a spin twist he kicked it in mid air hard into the back of Ryouga's head, and the boy flew forward into the ground unconscious. "Stupid Bacon Butt!"

"Saotome," Soun was impressed. "Can you believe it, even tied up Ranma can win."

Genma chuckled. "Well Tendou, he is my son." He crossed his arms proudly against his chest.

Having enough of limited movement, Ranma flexed his arms outward the chains around him snapping and the pieces flying everywhere.

Mousse was charging him, with long blades sticking out of his sleeves. "Ranma I will win my beautiful Shampoo back from you." Ranma simply let Mousse come towards him and he ducked down and with an uppercut to Mousse's chin, the near sided boy sailed high up in the air shouting… "No fair Ranma Saotome!!"

"Have you guys had enough?! Have ya! Tryin' to gang up on me like that!?" He looked around as angry as hell. There were swirls in Kuno's eyes, Ryouga's eyes were blank as he was down and his head tilted to the side, and Mousse finally came down and landed in a v shape moaning in pain.

This guy wasn't human, he couldn't be, Inuyasha during the commotion had grabbed his Tetsuiga from off the ground, he needed to get rid of this guy and fast. He was strong, and he must want the jewel shards around Kagome's neck. He must be a demon disguised as a human, even though his scent was hidden very well.

Inuyasha was running towards Ranma, who sensed him coming and turning around and crouching down ready to defend himself, he heard a 'Sit boy!' And Inuyasha went face first into the ground.

Growling Inuyasha lifted his head from the Inuyasha sized crater, "Kagome!"

"Cheaters never prosper," She said with her eyes closed, like she knew what he was thinking.

"I wasn't cheating!" Inuyasha sounded muffled as the spell wore off he jumped up, "No human can be that strong, it's impossible."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Just what they hell are you implying?"

Feeling aggravated, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in on Ranma. "I'm not implying anything, I have a feeling that you're not a human."

"Excuse me!?" Ranma clinched his fist.

Walking up to him Akane lightly touched Ranma's shoulder and his head whipped around so fast one would think he would have gotten whiplash. "Ranma no more fighting for today."

"Akane! You're not supposed to get in a fight between men!"

Growling, Akane's eyes were narrowing. "Yeah well I don't see two men, I see you and him and he is certainly not…"

"Akane, just butt out!" Ranma interrupted annoyingly

"I'm just trying to help you, you idiot! I'm just worried about you!" Akane shouted in Ranma's face.

Inuyasha had pulled himself up from the ground watching the fight between the two in front of him, what was the matter with these people, he and the possible non human boy were in them middle of a fight when these two stop and start arguing. There arguing seemed to be even worse than he and Kagome's.

Ranma looked away from her, crossing his arms. "I didn't ask for your concern, why don't you go get it from Kuno or something, you two were looking pretty chummy over there." He then rose his voice to a high pitch and said: "Oh Kuno my hero!"

"What!" Akane's fists were now clinched tightly at her sides as her aura was flaring red "I never said that! I can't believe you're being so jealous, again!"

"I ain't jealous, who would be jealous of a bad cook and an unsexy, hell cat like you!" He growled in her face. Seeing her face redden and her body shaking slightly, he stared wide eyed. Oops now this was not good. He stepped back a step. "Uh…Akane…I"

"Ranmaaa, you jerk!" Akane's fist shot up and she threw it hard into his face and he was thrown up, up into the air. Inuyasha wide eyed grabbed Kagome's arm, None of them were human! They couldn't possibly be! As Ranma's body sailed a bit and landed in a near by stream. Akane knew she just had to get away from there, right now. She ran off towards the woods, she needed to be alone, away from Ranma, away from everyone. "Ranma, you jerk, you jerk."

"Akane!" Ukyou's voice called out for her. "Akane, come back don't go out alone!" Even though they were rivals, Ukyou and Akane were sort of friends. It was frustrating when Akane wasn't listening and just ran away. Ukyou decided to race after her, Akane could get into trouble by herself. That girl attracted trouble like Ranma attracted cold water.

Soun immediately rounded on Genma. "What is the meaning of this Saotome?"

"I have no idea Tendou, hey not to worry Akane will be back." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, Ukyou went after her."

Perking up Soun rubbed the back of his head, chuckling lightly. "Heh…heh, you're right Saotome, nothing to worry about. We know how she gets, its best if we let her work off some steam."

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Are you sure they are human, Kagome? No human should be able to do anything of what we saw here."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Well they are well trained, they study martial arts. So I think that has something to do with it."

"Well then, we'll just have to keep a close watch on them, besides they still have our jewel shard." Inuyasha pointed out. "I intend to get it from them one way or another." He flexed his claws.

Walking a bit through the woods, but not too far away from the village, she could still see it in the distance. _'That Ranma is so stupid'_ she thought, and Akane needed to work off some of her anger, she wished she were back home so she could take it out in bricks and pieces of wood, but the trees would do for now. "Hiya." She punched a hole right through a tree trunk, and another and another and another... "Hiya!" She wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve. "Stupid Ranma, the nerve of him. Saying all that!"

"This is certainly and interesting development."

Hearing an unfamiliar voice from behind her, Akane slowly turned her head…

* * *

Well that's it for episode 6. Boy it was a long one. Only if Inuyasha and Ranma's fight weren't interrupted by the idiots huh? Haha. Well they'll probably have another one. Poor Nabiki her plans were totally ruined. Stay tuned for the next episode, I'll try to get it out soon.

Remember to review,

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	5. The Ultimate Team Up

Disclaimer: I wish it could be mine I really so, Sniffle Oh well too bad its not.

Summary: Inuyasha/Ranma ½ Crossover… Inuyasha is confused with Kagome's going to a new school, high school was it? And… Ranma and the gang get suckered into going into the past by Cologne to defeat Naraku who threatens the present.

Thank you all so much who reviewed my last chapters. I really appreciate them and really they help me to get chapters out quicker. Because I feel like you like my work, so if you could possibly continue to review. They really encourage me.

* * *

Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia

Episode 5—The Ultimate Team Up

"Gee, that's cold." Ranma-Chan pulled herself out of the river, walking slowly as she came to the edge of the water, kneeling on the bank she wrung out her blue shirt from the water.

"Ranma!" Ryouga was running towards Ranma-Chan, and stopped right in front of her. "How dare you say that to Akane!" He pointed his index finger at Ranma-Chan, accusingly.

"Shut up Ryouga, it ain't any of your business!" Ranma-Chan growled at Ryouga, as water was dripping from her still wet clothing onto the ground.

"Like hell it is!" Ryouga swung his fist at Ranma-Chan but she avoided his punches by ducking and moving out of the way. "I'm gonna punish you for her own good." Ryouga kicked and punched at his opponent but the red headed girl kept avoided being struck.

"Cut it out Ryouga!" Ranma-Chan did not really fight back with everything she had, she was wet and cold and was not in the mood for this. Ranma-Chan took a glance around as they were drawing attention to themselves. Taken off guard Ryouga then surprised Ranma-Chan by grabbing her in a headlock and smashed his fist into her face.

There was a gasp in the crowd. "Hey you there," a masculine voice tried to interfere, but he didn't get to say more as the red head jumped up with her head still locked in that boy's arms into the air and twirled them around, and came back towards the Earth. She smashed the boy down into the ground first and landed on him.

"Ryouga you idiot," Ranma-Chan glared down into Ryouga's face which was contorted in pain.

A man wearing purple and blue robes ran up to the two of them. "Are you all right miss?"

"Eh, you talkin' to me?" Ranma-Chan asked the man, giving him an odd look.

He nodded. "Yes, that boy should not be hitting you, its very inappropriate." He pointed down to the boy with the yellow and black cloth around his head, then walking over to the beautiful young woman.

Ranma-Chan shrugged. "It happens, why should ya care?" She got up off Ryouga and dusted off her clothes.

"Ranmaaa…" Ryouga slowly got to his feet, hanging his head, his bangs covering over his eyes. "Ranma you can't keep treating Akane that way, I won't let you."

A small smirk form on Ranma-Chan's lips. "Is that so P-Chan, whatcha gonna do about it?" She crossed her arms over her breasts.

Ryouga threw his face into Ranma-Chan's and snarled, his fists clinching tight at his sides. "Who you callin' P-Chan?!" Lifting his fist he bashed Ranma-Chan on the head.

"Ow!" Ranma-Chan complained.

The man stared wide eyed, anger starting to cloud his normally calm exterior. "How dare you sir, how dare you hurt a beautiful girl like this."

"Excuse me?!" Ryouga bellowed at the man. "Just who are you anyway?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Miroku is my name, and I have had just about enough of you treating this beautiful young woman this way."

Ryouga looked between the man who called himself Miroku and Ranma-Chan he saw the man wink at her. Coughing, Ryouga pounded on his chest with his fist trying to clear it. "Heh, you think she's beautiful huh?"

Miroku nodded. "That I do," He turned to Ranma-Chan. "Will you be all right miss?" He bent down and captured one of her hands in his.

Ranma-Chan's brow arched. "Hey!"

There was snickering coming from Ryouga's general direction, his mouth opened wider and he started laughing really hard. "Oh don't let me interrupt." He laughed harder and harder and he started walking away.

Gasping, Ranma-Chan called out to the boy walking away from her. "Ryouga, come back here. Don't leave me here with this guy."

Spinning around Ryouga snickered. "Oh but Ranma, he thinks you're beautiful."

Miroku smiled down at the girl. "Why don't you let me help you with your bruises?"

"Not on your life pal," Ranma-Chan said to Miroku, her blue eyes narrowing in annoyance. "And could you let go of my hand." It wasn't a request as she tried to pull her hand from his grasp, but Miroku's hand tightened around hers.

A blur of blue and pink disrupted what Miroku thought was going to be a beautiful moment between him and this lovely young lady. It was that one girl, Shampoo, she had come leaping over and interrupted Miroku and Ranma-Chan, looping her arms around Ranma-Chan's neck. "Ranma, I find you." She purred.

"Shampoo! Let go." She struggled in Shampoo's hold.

The blue haired Amazon, snuggled into Ranma-Chan, sighing. "Oh Airen."

Miroku's eyes nearly bugged out, not to mention he nearly passed out. "What are you two girls doing, shouldn't something like this be done in the privacy of ones home, preferably with someone who needs a son?"

Looking over at Miroku, Shampoo growled. "Ranma this pervert man, touch Shampoo's backside. Ranma defend Shampoo's honor."

"I ain't gonna, so let go!" Ranma-Chan tried pushing the ever tightening arms of Shampoo away from her body.

Hot liquid poured over Ranma-Chan's head and red hair changed to black, her breasts seemed to sink in and vanish and her height shifted upwards, and hips changed from more voluptuous to more of a male shape. "Ranma!" It was Genma. "How dare you carry on with this girl when Akane ran off into the woods." They did not notice the absolutely stunned and disgusted look on Miroku's face. "You would abandon your fiancé, Ranma!? What a pathetic son I have." Genma exaggerated

"What in the…?" Miroku said then three faces turned in his direction. This was bizarre, completely baffling. Perhaps he really was what Inuyasha suspected. A demon who wanted the jewel shards that Kagome had, "What kind of demon are you?!" He was upset this girl turns into a man! Miroku shuddered, it was disgusting!

Shampoo let go of Ranma as she saw his eyes blaze in anger.

"I ain't no demon!" Ranma said gruffly, while wondering what was the matter with these people thinking that he was a demon, and what was that about Akane? "Akane did what?"

"After your little disagreement," Nabiki said appearing from behind Genma with Kasumi. "She ran off."

"You know Ranma," Kasumi started. "It wouldn't hurt for you to be a little nicer to Akane." She said much like a mother who was scolding a child.

Ignoring Kasumi, Ranma rolled his eyes and threw clinched his fists he said: "That idiot, she's gonna get herself killed." He raced off towards the woods.

Nabiki watched and then turned to Kasumi. "Well look at him go, it must be love."

* * *

Ukyou could feel it, all around her. Something was not right, looking around in all directions, she called out for her lost friend. "Akane?!" She shouted. "Where can that silly girl be, she couldn't have gone that far."

Blinking, Akane was face to face with a very frightening being, even she could feel that this… being was not human. He had the most intense yet frigid amber eyes she had ever seen, his hair was long and silver, two magenta stripes on either side of her face. He was tall and Akane couldn't really tell how he was built for he was wearing a white kimono with red flowers and armor over it, strapped to his side were two katanas. "W—who are you?" She asked trying not to be afraid, but for some reason fear seemed to course through her wildly.

His elegant brow arched. "Do not play ignorant with me, girl. You know very well who I am." Was she some kind of witch, he thought for sure he had killed Takara. In fact he watched her take her last mortal breath and even buried her in the ground. How is it possible that this girl, the human girl is still alive fifty years later and looking a little younger rather than older. What struck him odd was the fact of her appearance, it was completely indecent! She was wearing strange garments around her legs which resembled a hamaka, but the material which was a dark bluish color and looked relatively rough to touch, the hem stopped at her thighs revealing her creamy legs to his eyes, his gaze moved downward to find the strangest shoe, it was white and it had ties on the top. He lifted his eyes to the rest of her garments, her half kimono only seemed to reach where the beginning of her hamaka started, and it was a rose pink, her arms were bare.

Another thing that caught his attention was the length of her hair, the color was slightly off than he had remembered, and had she always had brown eyes? He could have sworn that he remembered her having a really dark shade of blue. This girl had to have been a witch, who else would have been able to enslave his mind but a witch, and right now she was in disguise, just subtle things. He snorted, to think that with a just a few subtle changes and she would be able to fool him, preposterous. He must try to get rid of her now, before there was a repeat of what happened fifty years ago.

Akane watched as this being lifted his hand, his claws sparkled in the sunlight that shone through the trees. She felt the air move and noticed the quick speed that his hand was coming down and on her and she jumped out of the way, then ducking down in a fighting stance holding her hands in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted.

"Bothersome human," His tone was cold.

This thing just tried to hurt her, Akane's eyes narrowed. "You tried to hurt me, didn't you?!" She shouted, her anger blazing. She stared the attacker dead in the eye and she saw his brow arch. Akane was not going to be taken by surprise, she was a martial artist and she would need to defend herself.

"Takara, your human intelligence is mind boggling." He said slightly sarcastic.

This infuriated Akane more, he was insulting her. Why you—" She stopped suddenly in her rant, Takara? Who was that? "Uh…who's Takara?"

Feeling a twinge of annoyance, he approached the girl as she took a careful step away from him. "You forget your own name?"

Akane watched his every move. "That is not my name, my name is Akane." She saw something spark in his eyes, was it annoyance?

He did not speak for a long moment, they merely watched each other to see what the other one was going to do. Then suddenly he said. "You lie, and for that, you will die."

* * *

Inuyasha sat with his arms folded across his chest, while Kagome was fixing the hem of her uniform skirt, it was a good thing she brought these shorts that she was wearing with her, just in case of an emergency. "Kagome, I can get the shard from them."

"No Inuyasha, let me do it. You're a bit rough and they are nice people, well at least Akane is." Kagome said, remembering what that Ranma guy had said about her, especially about her not being honest. "I will get the shard from Akane."

"How do you know them?" Inuyasha laid down on his side, propping up his head on his hand.

"I go to school with them, in fact you can say I know of who the other ones traveling with them are, I haven't really met them though. That guy the one you were fighting, he seems to win every fight he is up against." Kagome tied off the end of the thread. "I've seen quite a lot while attending high school."

Inuyasha rolled onto his back. "He don't seem so tough to me." His tone was sour.

Kagome laughed. "Aw Inuyasha are you pouting, I tell you although Ranma and Akane are not demons, they seem to have the strength of one, and they can do all these interesting techniques with their, what is it called?" Kagome thought, her eyes narrowing curiously.

"Ki," An old man said appeared sitting against Kagome's side, sipping tea.

Startled Kagome screeched. "Hey! You're the guy that stole my underwear."

"Happosai is my name," He turned and winked at Kagome. "You had such lovely panties I couldn't help myself." He grinned, then his eyes narrowed instantly, irritation flooding him. "Ranma that little punk, always manages to stop me from stealing my lovelies."

"What this about ki, old man?" Inuyasha growled, he did not like this little pervert at all, he reminded him a lot of Miroku, without the underwear stealing part of course. _'Uh…what was underwear again?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"There are special martial art techniques that focus on the using of your ki, your bodies energy."

Inuyasha jumped onto one leg, still bend over. "I know what ki is old man, I just didn't know humans could use it!" Sitting down in an Indian style, he crossed his arms in front of him.

"You sure have a temper," Happosai said, sipping at his tea cup calmly. "You remind me a lot of Ranma."

"What!?" Inuyasha was furious. "You dare compare me to that pathetic human!" He growled clutching his fists.

Snickering, Happosai then looked as calm as the ocean after a storm. "Ranma is a strong martial artist, of course he's no where near as good as me." He drank down some of his tea.

"You!?" Inuyasha snarled in Happosai's face. "You seem too puny to have any kind of strength little human."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha, that was rude."

"So, look at him," the half demon pointed to the little guy. "This old man is all pruney and wrinkly, there is no way he can stand up to a demon in a fight."

Happosai's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" He lifted his long pipe into Inuyasha and the half demon went sailing through the air.

"Wow!" Kagome clapped. "That was amazing, and you're so little."

Feeling proud, Happosai sniffed and sipped at his tea. "I am the founder of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. It is over three hundred years old. I am the best."

Inuyasha fell to the ground a few feet from the forest, on his head, groaning. "Why that little…" Lifting himself off the ground, Inuyasha suddenly grew completely serious. There was a familiar scent, what was he doing in these parts anyway? Jumping to his feet, Inuyasha ran the few feet into the woods and to where Sesshomaru currently was.

* * *

…He grabbed the hilt Toukijin and started to draw it, he watched the girl's eyes narrow in concentration, she was studying him. Why? He paused, his sword only half way out of its sheath. The scent of an unknown human was running towards him, the girl's eyes only left his for a moment to look behind him, and they widened with recognition.

"Ukyou!" Akane shouted.

Ukyou skidded to a halt. "Akane, are you all right?" She stared at the back of who was in her way. "Who is this, a new friend?"

"No!" Akane growled in bitterness, "this whoever he is, is trying to kill me!" She was wondering why this being wasn't moving, she could tell he was listening to what it was they were talking about so she decided to be a bit more discreet.

Walking cautiously around the being, Ukyou slowly approached Akane, standing by her side. "Why don't you just leave him here and run off back to the village?"

"I tried that." Akane's eyes were on his, holding. "He is unbelievably fast." She whispered, not really counting on the being in front of her to have heard what she said. "And I thought Ranma was quick, he's got nothing on this guy."

Ukyou groaned. "Didn't I tell ya not to run off?"

"Yeah well, that is not important right now." Akane sighed, but did not let her guard down. "The thing to do now is get away."

The trees and branches rustled and there was an annoying, high pitched voice which shouted. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru." A little toad Youkai came through the brush. "Rin ran off, I couldn't stop her." He stopped short seeing the two humans and his master. He automatically recognized one of them, he pointed his staff at the girl with the short hair. "You there, girl, I thought you were killed Takara."

Akane growled and stomped her foot, she was getting tired of this. "That is not my name! My name is Akane, A—ka—ne!"

"And why are you dressed so indecently!?" The little toad blurted out, he saw the girl's cheeks tinge red.

"Why you…" Enraged, Akane's anger aura flared and she pulled her foot back and kicked the little toad hard and he flew threw the air.

"Enough." A terrifying cold voice said extremely calm, he saw the girl with long hair hold a very large object in front of her, and Takara who said she was someone else, angled her open hands in front of her. "I grow weary of this, die."

"Akane!" Another male's voice shouted. "Watch out."

Sesshomaru moved forward towards her having quickly drawn his sword, ready to slash her in half when she was pushed rather forcefully to the side to avoid getting hit with his attack.

Having hit the ground so hard, Akane groaned, her hand reaching up to cup the back of her head which was now sore from her hitting the ground so hard. She saw Ranma above her lying on top of her, she blinked, her cheeks tinting pink from how close he was. "What did you do that for?!" She shouted out of reflex.

"Would you rather have been sliced in half?!" Ranma glared down at her, feeling a little more than irritated that he wasn't thanked for saving her life. "Geeze you're uncute."

Akane sat up, pushing Ranma from her a bit. "What did you say? Would you care to repeat that Ranma?!" She growled, her eyes held nothing but anger and hurt.

Ukyou rolled her eyes. "This is no time for an argument you guys." She was actually hinting to the fact that Sesshomaru was walking towards them, slowly, but still towards them. She whipped out a few of her smaller spatulas and hurled them at the being, but with lightning speed Sesshomaru's sword came up and blocked every single one, he did this without sparing Ukyou a glance.

Ignoring Ukyou, Akane groaned. She did not even notice the impending danger as it moved closer to them. "I can take care of myself you know!" Akane yelled at Ranma.

"Well you could have fooled me!" Ranma shouted in Akane's face. He was breathing hard, she was doing the same. Something in her eyes sparkled and he swallowed, finding himself lost within her chocolate gaze. Suddenly everything seemed not so important. They were staring into each others eyes not moving an inch. "Akane…" Ranma's voice sounded thick, but hearing a twig snap behind him alerted his senses to danger, he jumped up, wrapping Akane in his arms and pulling her up with him as a wave of demonic aura moved a little too close to them, Ranma landed up in one of the nearby trees with Akane, glaring down at who it was that was that was now standing there. It was that idiot Inuyasha and he had his back to them, his Tetsuiga which was enlarged and held out was in his hand, the dog eared boy was facing the one that tried to kill Akane and Ukyou.

"Hey you!" Ranma shook his fist down at Inuyasha, not that the stupid, idiot could see his threatening gesture. "Watch where you're swinging that thing, you could have hurt Akane!"

"Then she stay out of my way," Inuyasha said to Ranma even though he was faced away from him. He gave all of his attention to Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru stood motionless a few feet from Inuyasha, this fool interrupted his killings. "The reasons do not concern you, little brother." He would have to do this another time. Sesshomaru without a word turned on Inuyasha and started walking away.

Scratching the back of his head, Inuyasha thought that was very odd, while he sheathed his sword he turned around and saw both Ranma and Akane jump out of the tree to land in front of him. Inuyasha pointed his sheathed sword at Akane. "You stupid woman, what were you thinking, fighting a demon like that?"

"Hey, you can't talk to her that way!" Ranma wasn't going to let some weird, dog boy talk to Akane like that.

"I didn't want to fight him!" Akane growled at Inuyasha. "He just appeared out of no where and wouldn't let me leave. He tried to kill me!" She saw his right ear twitch on his head. "Whoa, did that just move?" She pointed up to the ears on Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha's face squished up in confusion. "Yeah, those are my ears." He rolled his eyes. "Stupid human."

"Well excuse me, I didn't think they were real ears." Akane said slightly irritated, but when the left one flicked this time, she smiled, her eyes still on his ears.

"What are you looking at?!" Inuyasha's voice deepened, he was about to say more to this idiot girl when he stopped abruptly, his eyes widening as her hands had quickly shot up, her fingers were stroking his ears tenderly. A small blush stained his cheeks.

"Wow, they are real. And soft too," Akane said her thoughts out loud.

Ukyou moved over close to Akane. "Oh really, let me feel." She reached up and also started stroking Inuyasha's ears. "Hey, you're right Akane."

Inuyasha just stood there, he wanted to make these girls stop touching his ears, he tried to growl, but they put a sudden delightful pressure near the tip of both of his ears and moved downward towards the base of his ear where it met the top of his head. Inuyasha's eyes were closing and his face was increasing in color. They really should stop doing that…but…oh right there…that's the spot. Yeah right there girls, that's nice… Was all Inuyasha's mind was capable of at that moment.

Ranma silently seethed, watching the reaction the dog boy had to Akane's touch well and Ukyou's too he supposed. But still, he did not like the fact that the dog eared boy was enjoying Akane's touch like that. Ranma growled and reached up grabbing Akane's hands away from Inuyasha's ears rather rushed. "That's enough of that."

Akane turned looking curiously at Ranma. "Ranma?"

He was not going to admit to Akane that he had been jealous, no way! So he gestured up with a nod of his head. "It's uh almost dark, we need to get back to that village."

Turning, Ukyou thinned her lips. The way Ranma reacted to Akane was not a desired effect, he didn't do anything to make herself stop. Just Akane. Bringing her spatula up and placing it against her back, Ukyou turned around annoyed. "Let's get going." Her tone was tense, which caused Ranma to look up and blink at her. She led the way back, Ranma and Akane followed at a quick pace.

Inuyasha followed them at a safe distance, his mind coming back from its brief vacation. Those girls how dare they do that to him! He growled low in his throat. That was completely inappropriate! His head shouted as he too returned to the village.

"Inuyasha," Kagome came running up to him as he exited the woods to the village, "Where have you been?"

"I smelled Sesshomaru, so I went to see what he wanted." Inuyasha looked towards the three practically strangers. "And if it wasn't for me, these three would probably be dead."

"Sesshomaru tried to kill them? Why?" Kagome thought out loud. As many run-ins that they've had with the demon lord, he had never struck without reason.

Shrugging, Inuyasha said. "Hell if I know. He didn't say, he just turned and walked off as if the near fight hadn't even occurred."

"Akane Tendou." Kuno's voice shouted with glee and he pranced over, his arms wide open and a huge smile upon his face. "Thank goodness you're safe." He was about to embrace her, when Akane's foot implanted itself into Kuno's face. His arms still stretched forward as if still trying to grab onto her. "What did you do that for?" he sounded a bit muffled, then pulling himself away from Akane's foot.

Hearing someone come up next to her, Akane turned slightly to find Ryouga standing there with a concerned look oh his face. "Are you all right Akane?" He asked, hoping that nothing truly tragic happened to his Akane.

"Oh I'm just fine." Akane was smiling brightly, "really." She waved her hand in the air nonchalantly.

Kagome figured it was probably wise to actually talk to these people, possibly during dinner. Which she was sure that Kaede made, and hopefully it was ready. "Hey, why don't we go get some food, I'm sure you're all starving."

Nodding to Kagome, Akane heard her stomach grumble. "You're right, back home my sister Kasumi usually makes dinner." She said while turning with Kagome heading in the direction the younger girl was leading her in. Everyone else followed after her as well.

Inuyasha felt a hand tug his arm and turned annoyed to who had tugged on him, he found Miroku standing there. "What is it Monk?"

"Some one I think we should be cautious with is that man." He pointed to the back of Ranma's head as the boy was walking with the rest of the group.

"Tell me something I don't know." Inuyasha crossed pushed his hands through his sleeves and held them in front of himself.

"He can change into a girl."

Blinking, Inuyasha snorted. "Feh, yeah right." Not believing anything this lecher said, a boy turning into a girl, no way was it possible, unless he was a Youkai that is.

"I saw it, with my very own eyes. It was quite disturbing." Miroku shivered thinking back how that beautiful woman changed into a boy. Hearing a snicker, Miroku's eyes shifted to Inuyasha. "What's so funny?"

"Don't tell me you tried your normal lecherous behavior on this girl and she turned into a boy."

Miroku would not answer that. "That is beside the point, this man is not to be trusted. What if he is after the jewel shards that Kagome has?"

"I am aware of that, and I will be keeping a close watch on that human, believe me I will." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in on the group that was heading towards Kaede's hut.

Seated around a much bigger pot tonight in one of the huts, Genma and Soun sniffed at their stew in the bowl while leaning against the wall,

"Smells good, aye Saotome?" Soun said looking in his bowl.

Genma nodded. "Yeah Tendou, it smells great." He lifted his chopsticks and picked up a bit of the meat and shoved it in his mouth.

After Kaede handed a bowl to everyone else, she stirred the rest of the stew in her pot before helping herself to some. Looking at the group, she noticed that Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha sat a bit away from the visitors. Kagome was sitting really close to the one known as Akane and they seemed to be talking and laughing. She better figure out if these people are to be trusted, often Kagome is way too trusting.

"So where are ye travelers heading?" Kaede asked the group.

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "To tell you the truth, we don't really know where exactly we are going. Just that we are in search of someone, and we won't rest until we find him."

"Who are you looking for?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder at Ranma.

"I doubt if you know him." Ranma said, glancing down in his bowl at the food, then lifting the chopsticks grabbing a piece of the meat and stuffing it in his mouth.

Kagome nodded slowly. "It's an awful long way to be traveling, don't you think? Especially when you don't have a plan."

"We have a plan." Akane spoke up. "We just don't know exactly what we are going to do when we meet up with this person."

Cringing, Ryouga looked in his bowl. "This meat wouldn't happen to be pork would it?"

Kaede nodded hearing his question about the food, perked up and looked at the boy who had asked. "Some of it is."

Paling instantly, Ryouga felt his stomach churn. "Uh I don't really care much for pork. Thank you anyway though," He placed his bowl on the floor next to the pot and pulled his pack from off the floor and into his lap. He dug through it looking for something to eat, he was sure glad he had some of those instant ramen noodle cups.

Kuno elegantly lifted each bit of the meat from the stew into his mouth and chewed it slowly. "No journey is too grand or hard for Tatewake, Kuno."

"Oh is that so?" Ranma turned to Kuno.

The seventeen year old growled. "Of course wretch," Kuno grabbed for his bokken to strike Ranma in the head with it.

"We don't even know where we're going." Ryouga glared at Kuno. "So saying all that means nothing, you idiot."

Kuno jumped to his feet. "You dare call one such as I, idiot?" Pointing his bokken at Ryouga. "You sir, have insulted me. Prepare yourself."

"Kuno, sit down." Ukyou suddenly spoke up. "You're disrupting supper."

Decided that he will teach Ryouga a lesson later, Kuno resumed his seat on the floor next to Sasuke.

Letting out a long breath, Kaede sighed, they sure didn't seem to get along much. "Why are ye even on search for this person it is yur looking for?"

"We were attacked." Mousse said a little high pitched. "Actually it was Akane and Ranma that were attacked, but we got stuck in the battle."

Shampoo nodded. "Aiya, it was fierce battle." She added. "Great grandmother sent us to find monster that attack."

"Yeah," Akane was agreeing with Shampoo, for once. "We are on a mission, and all because of this little thing." She held the jewel shard up for Kaede to see.

Kaede leaned forward a bit. "That is a Shikon jewel shard if I am not mistaken. Why have you not given it to Kagome to add it to the half of the jewel she has?"

Akane let the jewel rest against her shirt. "I was told not to give it to anyone, Cologne the one who advised me to keep it put some kind of ancient Chinese Amazon spell on it so that only I can remove it from around my neck." Remembering what Cologne had told her, suddenly found its way into Akane's head…

_"Now Akane, I am going to place a spell on it, so that you are the only one who can take it off, we can not afford to let this piece fall into the wrong hands." The old woman said while sitting on the top of her staff. "It is to remain with you at all times."_

_Akane nodded. "I understand." She sighed. "Why me?" she complained._

_Cologne smiled. "Think of this as a training exercise," She started chanting and there was a flash of bright light that surrounded Akane then fading away from sight. "Now don't be deceived Akane, there will be those who might appeal to your trusting side, don't trust anyone."_

_"All right, Cologne, I won't. You can count on me." Akane's fist was raised high in the air, proudly._

She was nudged the memory vanished from her mind, Akane shook her head turned to the side, finding Ranma looking at her expectantly. "What?"

"You were asked a question Akane, that's what." Ranma gestured towards Sango.

Having the decency to look embarrassed, Akane then took a deep breath and turned her attention to Sango. "Oh sorry, what was your question?"

Sango could have sworn she had seen Akane somewhere before, but where? "I just wondered how you know Kagome, she said something about school?" She wondered if these people were lying, could they travel back and forth through time like Kagome, if they could why were they hiding it? And is this Akane person really who she says she is.

"Uh…" Akane hesitated answering, but decided to considering that Kagome would know if she was lying. "Yes, I know Kagome from school."

Kaede's brow arched. "Then you are from the future, all of you?" She saw all traveling group nod their heads. "I see."

"I'm a year older than Kagome here though," Akane smiled at her. "It is my second year at Furinkan High School, I met Kagome one day, and it is kind of nice to know someone else here in this time period as well." Deciding it was probably okay to tell them what they were doing here in the past, Akane faced Ranma and leaned over to his ear. "I think we should tell them who we are after."

Ranma's eyes shifted to hers, he wasn't too sure about that. "I don't know Akane." He was about to say his reasons when a loud and annoying sound pierced his thoughts.

"A brassier, I found a brassier." Happosai jumped around the inside of their hut waving a white lace bra in his hand.

"Master, must you?" Soun asked Happosai as he settled down, sitting on the floor examining his find.

Happosai lifted the bra and rubbed it against his cheek. "You will come with me my pretty."

Akane's face flamed with embarrassment as she stared at the little pervert. Jumping to her feet in a mad rush she started for the little Oompa Loompa, "Hey! That's mine."

Turning around seeing Akane towering over him, shaking with anger. "Give that back, right now!" She made to bend down to grab her bra back from the little troll when he jumped into the air.

"Akane, baby!" He latched onto her breasts, squeezing. Akane screamed and jolted around trying to shake him off of her.

Ranma jumped to his feet, anger rushing through him and grabbing Happosai off of Akane's chest. "Why you little freak!" He cracked his knuckles on his left hand… an instant later Happosai was seen punted through the roof and sailing through the night sky.

"I've still got the brassier!" Happosai shouted as he seemed to float away.

Sango stared wide eyed, she didn't know who was worse, that little old man or Miroku, she noticed the monk did not look even phased by what had gone on. Sango worried about this, two perverts in the same place, she hoped this group would be moving on soon.

Clearing her throat, Kagome just had to know who they were after, it had been bugging her since Akane and her friends arrived in the village. She had a jewel shard and to her it seemed like these people were after the same individual that she and her friends were after. "Akane? Just who is it you're looking for?"

Akane blinked, her eyes going from annoyed at Happosai back to a more calm expression. "Well, I think Cologne said that the person's name was Naraku."

Jumping to her feet, Kagome faced Akane. "I knew it! I just had a feeling that you were talking about him." She looked at Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, knowing they were all suffering in one way or another. Kagome returned her gaze to Akane's. "We are looking for him too, he is responsible for so many truly tragic things. I was thinking that since we are after the same goal, we should all look for him together."

"What?!" Inuyasha growled. "No way! We don't need more humans slowing us down." He snarled at Akane's group. "I won't allow it."

Spinning around, Kagome's head tilted to the side a bit. "Inuyasha, I think it's a good idea. Besides the more on our side will be an advantage."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Ranma rolled his eyes. "Hey don't worry about us, we can do it on our own. We don't need help from the likes of him," Ranma gestured towards Inuyasha with a nod of his head. "We will get rid of this Naraku character before he effects our present."

"You couldn't get rid of a fly let alone a powerful half demon like Naraku." Inuyasha informed Ranma with a hint of sarcasm. "I will be the one to take Naraku's head, not some miserable sniveling human like you!"

"Says who, Dog boy, you?" Ranma faced Inuyasha, his fist clinched tight. "You ain't got nothing I've seen to back up your story. If you were really that great, you would have already gotten rid of the problem. I am more than sure I can do a much better job than you!"

Kagome shook her head, although these two groups were very different, it sure seemed that these two Ranma and Inuyasha shared something in common. They were both arrogant jerks. "Enough," She turned around to Inuyasha. "Don't make me say it Inuyasha." She saw him take a step back and look a little wary. "We are traveling together and that is that. With all of our skills combined it is a sure victory, I can just feel it." Kagome was smiling rather brightly, which made Inuyasha's heart flip. "So that settles it," She put a hand on Akane's shoulder, seeing the short haired girl turn and look at her. "You and your friends will travel with us, to find the rest of the Shikon shards and then go after Naraku once in for all."

Nodding Ryouga got to his feet. "I like the sound of that."

"As do I," Kuno also got to his feet.

"Sounds like a master plan." Mousse said to Shampoo. "What do you think darling Shampoo?"

Thinking about it, Shampoo agreed. "Shampoo agrees."

Ukyou groaned. "Fine, if ya all wanna do this with them, I'll agree too." She smiled, but was still annoyed about Ranma's behavior towards Akane earlier that evening.

It really didn't matter what Nabiki and Kasumi thought though, they would go along with anything. Soun and Genma too agreed about the new travel arrangements.

Kagome clapped and cheered jumping up and down. "This is truly great, finally the evil that is Naraku will be dead! Oh thank you so much all of you for coming along with us."

The conversation seemed to pick up now that there was a comfortable feeling among the new comers and Inuyasha and his friends. From outside the window a pair of golden eyes watched them closely. Especially the girl that resembled Takara, she was approached from behind by the monk that travels with his half brother, and tapped on the shoulder they seemed to be talking politely with one another until the monk grabbed her hand and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Not even a second later the Takara look alike reached up and slapped the monk so hard that he flew through the hut to land on the opposite side. Takara's look alike stomped her foot and turned around ranting loudly about disgusting perverts. Perhaps he Sesshomaru had been wrong, this girl is no where near at all like Takara. She was much too crude and violent for one. Of course it all could be done just to throw him off. Observing, yes observing was the best course of action… For now.

* * *

Well that is for episode 5, I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review. For more information on Sesshomaru and Takara makes sure you read the fanfiction Sesshomaru's Nearly Heartless Heart.

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	6. Of Perverts and Hot Springs

Paili-Chan- The time that Sesshomaru killed Takara in the fanfiction Sesshomaru's Nearly Heartless Heart, was around the same time that Kikyou pinned Inuyasha to the tree. So to him Sesshomaru it would be fifty years ago. See when he sees Akane, his head is shouting at him and confusing him… Takara must have been a witch for her to be alive now and that through her magic spells she tricked him and faked her death, and also he thinks that she must have put a magic spell on herself to keep her young instead of getting old. And the only a few subtle changes to her appearance, he thinks is a disguise. I know it makes him seem rather ignorant, but it is the 1500's and people weren't as smart as they were back then as they are in today's world. He's not exactly thinking clearly, because he sees Akane and she looks almost exactly like Takara, he's worried that she might try and enslave his mind again. Its not really registering that this girl could be a reincarnation. He will realize in this next chapter that Takara is dead and this girl, her look alike is not Takara at all. It will all be explained in this new chapter.

Anda big thank you to the rest of you wonderful reviewers.They really mean a lot to me. If you ever have any questions feel free to email me at any time, I'll answer what I can. Now on with the show!!!

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I would be filthy, stinking rich!! Too bad Sigh

Summary: Inuyasha/Ranma ½ Crossover… Inuyasha is confused with Kagome's going to a new school, high school was it? And… Ranma and the gang get suckered into going into the past by Cologne to defeat Naraku who threatens the present.

* * *

Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia

Episode 6—Of Perverts and Hot Springs

In a location unknown, Naraku's menacing, dark figure sat against the smooth wall of his palace watching what was displayed through Kana's mirror. It seemed to him that more had joined up with Inuyasha, this was not good especially if even the females were exceedingly powerful. He was not about to be beat when he had come so far. In his hand was most of the Shikon jewel, all he needed was Inuyasha's half and he would have what he desired. But now with these new enemies it seemed like all his plans were for nothing. He needed to stop them.

Summoning his incarnation Kagura, he didn't need wait long for her shadow to walk in front of his screen, he saw the door slide open and she stepped inside. "Kagura, you will go to Lord Youko and bring him to me, I need a favor."

Naraku needing a favor? Kagura silently wondered what was going on. This wasn't like him at all. He must feel threatened somehow, but why? Not to cross him Kagura did what she was ordered to do. She bowed and stepped from the room, pulling her feather from her hair she threw it in the air and with her on it, traveled towards the east for the Youkai Lord Youko.

Passing over the mountains, Kagura flew towards the ocean and a very beautiful palace by the sea, she could see its walls that surrounded the square and five story palace, as she descended towards the Earth, her feather disappeared and she landed softly on the ground. There were guards at the gates and they reached for their katanas, holding her fan, Kagura was ready in case she had to fight. "I am here on orders of Naraku." She said to the guards who immediately halted in their move.

The golden doors to the palace opened slowly as if it was meant to be dramatic Kagura walked forward her bare feet landed on red plush carpet which she knew to have been brought over from the west, all around her were beautiful women standing at attention, a few male guards were stationed around the room. Then she saw him, Lord Youko standing at the head of the room. He stood with his feet apart, powerfully intimidating. Youko was tall, bronze skin, with midnight black hair. He was not wearing a kimono, he was only in a green hakama, his chest was bare and Kagura could see his rippling thick muscles flex as his arms crossed in front of him.

"You are here on Naraku's orders?" He asked, his voice deep and husky, he was definitely a demon that anyone would desire. While staring at Kagura, she bowed to him.

"Yes, he requires your presence." Standing upright, Kagura's eyes met his, which were the brightest green she had ever seen.

One of his female attendants had a very blank look in her eyes, Kagura noted that she was tall and beautiful, her hair was the softest shade of brown and her figure was enough to make other women jealous, she was busty and her hips were round and voluptuous. The woman, she was carrying a tray of fruit over to him, she kneeled down and Youko reached for the star fruit of the plate. He poked the fruit with his claw and lifted it to his mouth, slipping it seductively inside before closing his lips over the fruit and knocking his head back the fruit slipped down his throat. He didn't even chew it.

She pointed to the girl as well as the rest of the women in the room "I could not help but notice that all of these ladies are human."

"Of course they are." Youko, patted the woman on the head like one would do to a dog, he turned around and leaped from his raised floor and landed in front of Kagura. "The rumors are true, I take much pride in my collection of human women." He let his upper lip curl back to reveal sharp deadly looking fangs in a dangerous smirk "They are easy to control."

"We must return to Naraku." If she had a heart it would have fluttered with his nearness, but since it was sitting in a jar in a location of the palace that only Naraku knew about, it did not. She turned around and walked towards the doors and Youko followed almost too silently behind her.

Tracking them with a small human child and an occasional loud toad Youkai would have seemed impossible for some, but not for Sesshomaru. He was able to keep them quiet as they followed at a distance that would not be noticed by Inuyasha, the demon exterminator or that monk. During the past night, Sesshomaru made Jaken watch over Rin while she slept by the small fire that he had allowed, then he the mighty Taiyoukai went to the grave stone of Takara Yorimoto…

_Even though he dug through the dirt to get to where she was buried, he did not mind if he soiled his clothing, he must know if Takara was alive and if she was a witch, a witch that deceived him at the moment of her death. Did she really die at all, or was it all just a trick and did she fake her death? If it was a trick, then he, Sesshomaru would make sure that she suffered a very painful death and this time she would not escape her fate._

_Sesshomaru kept digging, thinking that it had been at least fifty years, Takara must have aged but was it a spell that kept her young? Finally he reached something, the smell of rotting flesh assaulted his nose but he kept on going. Fingers, he found fingers, and finally he reached something stiff yet somewhat soft, moving the dirt off the soft object he found a rotting human corpse wearing that same clothing he had buried her in. It was Takara's body, he leapt out of the grave. He would send Jaken to rebury this body. Sitting on a tree stump, Sesshomaru would never admit it but he was confused. That human girl he had encountered in the woods, she looked almost exactly like Takara anyone could have made that mistake._

_He growled low in his throat, He had made a mistake, he, Sesshomaru does not make mistakes. He needed answers. Standing most regally, Sesshomaru turned and headed in the direction of Bokusenou, the tree demon._

_Bokusenou opened his eyes as Sesshomaru came near "You have questions." His voice was thick and deep as it sounded through the trees._

_Sesshomaru continued walking until he was directly in front of the tree "You are the demon of the forest, you know all that goes on in these woods. I encountered a human female who I thought to be the one that I had destroyed."_

_The tree was silent for a moment "The human girl you had fallen in love with, is dead."_

_He kept in his growl at the mention of the word love "Then tell me, why is there a human female that almost exactly resembles her?" Sesshomaru was waiting for the answer, while the tree demon closed his eyes gathering the information. _

_Once Bokusenou opened his eyes, he said a single word: "Reincarnated." And all went silent..._

Reincarnated, Sesshomaru thought silently as his group followed after the larger group. His eyes riveted on the human girl who may look like Takara, but she was not like her at all. Where as Takara was more elegant and refined and knew how to treat a Youkai such as himself with respect: this other girl was quick tempered, rude and loud…she was not Takara Yorimoto at all. So if that was the case then why was he still following them? He was curious as to what else this look alike would do, that was the answer to his internal question.

The wind picked up and carried the scent of Sesshomaru's traveling party towards Inuyasha and he stopped suddenly, turning around. Because he had stopped everyone else in his group too came to a halt, looking at him curiously.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "The scent of Sesshomaru is near."

Kagome blinked and her brow creased in confusion "Again? Why?"

"If I knew the answer to that Kagome, I would say it." He rolled his eyes. "He's got that little toad and that human child with him."

Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and walked to the back of the group sniffing out the demon lord, but she heard a scream which caused her to wonder why and who it was coming from.

Ranma nearly jumped a foot in the air, he started to sweat and there was a feared look in his eyes. "Keep it away, keep it away!" He kicked his foot at the small version of the fire cat, who merely just sat down in front of him and tilted its head.

Turning around Inuyasha wondered what the commotion was about, he saw something that made him laugh, it was that idiot human and he was completely terrified of the fire cat. "Ah so you're not as tough as you let on."

Lifting his head, eyes full of both fear and hostility, Ranma shouted in a blaze of anger "Shut up, you don't know anything, stupid dog!" It was then that Kirara jumped up to try and make peace with her new companions and decided to start with Ranma, she landed on his shoulder. He seemed to freeze up and fall backwards to the ground. "Eh…eh, get it off!!!"

Laughing Akane, hurried to Ranma's fallen body and bent down picking up the cat, "Oh poor kitty, you scared her." She smiled and was stroking Kirara's fur. Ranma's leg twitched.

"Scared her!? Akane!" Ranma jumped up from the ground. "It's a cat, you know what happens when there are cats around."

"You run home to mommy?" Inuyasha insulted with a smirk.

"No." Genma said in the crowd, he adjusted his glasses on his nose "He becomes unbeatable." He went on to explain everything there is about the Neko-ken.

"Cat-fist?" Sango asked "I have never heard of such a move."

Clearing his throat, Genma said. "Yes well I didn't know to master the move it would have caused severe physiological problems, it had be banned for that reason."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest "Him unbeatable, I find that hard to believe."

"You, shut up you!" Ranma shouted at Inuyasha clinching his fist in the air "You know we never did get to finish that fight, I am more than happy to beat you now!" Ranma stepped forward.

"Anytime," Inuyasha growled also stepping forward, the two were almost nose to nose, staring each other down.

Akane and Kagome looked at each other and rolled their eyes, both of them thinking that there is no time to fight. Akane looked down at Kirara still in her arms then up at Ranma. Both she and Kagome were calmly walking over to their target of choice and just as Akane shoved the cat against Ranma's cheek he yelled loudly in fear and Kagome yelled "Sit boy!" And Inuyasha went face first into the dirt.

Groaning, Inuyasha was not happy. "Kagome!!"

Kneeling down, Kagome sighed shaking her head. "There is no cause for this constant fighting between you two, we need to work together." After the subduing spell wore off Inuyasha stood up.

"She's right you know." Akane said to Ranma, holding the cat against her, still petting it.

Ranma took a deep breath, trying to calm down his frazzled nerves. "Will you put that thing down!?"

"No!" Akane shouted up into Ranma's face. "I like her, she's cute!"

Kirara pressed up against Akane, affectionately.

"Man it's almost as bad as P-Chan!" Ranma accused, well the only difference is that this cat wasn't going to be turning into a man anytime soon, especially not turning into Ryouga.

Ryouga turned around having almost answered to that "Ranma! You leave P-Chan out of this!"

"Yeah Ranma," Akane let Kirara jump out of her arms and head back to the front of the group with Sango and Miroku, "I can't believe you're jealous of a pig."

Ranma stuck his fingers in his mouth and pulled his cheeks apart "Eh, who'd be jealous of a tomboy like you." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Mleh."

"Who are you callin' a tomboy?!" Akane argued back.

Rolling her eyes, Nabiki's voice was heard. "Don't they ever get tired of that constant fighting?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Now, now Nabiki," Soun said to her with a hand on her shoulder. "All couples argue, after all they are practically married. Practice for the future is good for the soul I always say, aye Saotome?"

"You said it Tendou." Genma answered with a large smile on his face.

Akane and Ranma turned on their fathers "We are not a couple!" They both shouted at them.

Miroku and Sango stood in complete awe with Kagome they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Are they always like this?" Sango asked the person next to her, who happened to be Ukyou drowning out the arguing of Ranma and Akane.

"Yep," Ukyou said in a purely sweet fashion "Would you believe that I am the cute fiancé?"

Sango jolted "You mean that boy has more than one fiancé? Is that even allowed?"

Ukyou shrugged "Well only one of us will win Ranma."

"And that one is Shampoo." The Amazon woman said with a smirk on her face, knowing that she was irritating Ukyou, but she knew that if anyone was going to win Ranma it was going to be her.

Ranma and Akane's fighting got louder and it rang through the forest as the two of them didn't even notice that they were being stared at by the entire forest, animals and all.

Akane stomped her foot "Oh yeah, well what about your flirting with Shampoo, Ukyou or Kodachi?!"

Ranma lifting his hands up into tight fists "If they have crushes that's there problem!"

"You're the one that's gonna be crushed!" Was Ryouga's reply as he seemed to come from out of nowhere, his umbrella pointing downwards to crush Ranma's skull but the pigtailed boy moved the mere half an inch out of the way. And Ryouga landed next to him.

Sango and Kagome huddled together having not expected that outburst or reaction, as Ryouga had made a crater in the ground from the force of his blow.

"Kagome?" Sango looked at her "Why is he trying to use that bamboo umbrella as a weapon? I'm sure it would just break if anything. Is he really as stupid as he looks?"

"Ryouga!" Ranma stood proud, yet angry. Ryouga could have hurt someone else in his rants. He always exaggerated incidents way too much. But he was not about to let himself be bullied by the likes of him. "Now what'd I do?!" Ranma stood face to face with Ryouga who stood up, his heavy umbrella still in his hand.

"Apologize to Akane!" Ryouga pointed the metal object at him, then ran at him swinging it.

Ranma avoided the killer object in his rival's hand by moving left and right, Ryouga's moves were quick, almost too quick, but Ranma was able to move away unscathed as he flipped backwards landing down in a squat with his hands extended. "I didn't do nothin'!"

"No more excuses!" Ryouga threw his weapon on the ground and charged him, throwing his fists into Ranma's face narrowly missing. "Ranmaa prepare to die!"

"Ryouga!" It was Akane's cry "Please stop, you don't have to defend me!"

He was ignoring her, Ryouga was kicking and punching as Ranma avoided his hits, but Ryouga finally got in a good kick to Ranma's chest and he was thrown back into a tree. Ranma groaned and stood up on one knee. Ryouga approached, standing over him, his fists cracking his knuckles. "Those other girls Ranma, people like you make me sick!"

"Ugh!" Ranma was so angry, no one understood! He felt as if his entire body was on fire from the rage he was feeling "You don't know what you're talking about! I've got enough trouble with the uncute fiancé I already got, why would I want more?!"

Something flew at a quick speed and imbedded itself into Ranma's face, he groaned in pain as the water canteen fell to the ground and there was a red square shape on Ranma's face in its place.

"Go ahead and switch to the cute one then, don't let me stop you!" Akane's face was pointed downwards and arm was still thrown forward as she had just thrown her water canteen at him.

"Come on!" Ranma complained, his eyes on Akane. What was she thinking? Well it didn't matter he had already opened his big mouth and inserted his foot.

Ryouga still stood over Ranma, cracking his knuckles. "Even if your fiancé had the face of the moons surface, or had the body of a gorilla! That's no excuse for the way you've been treating Akane, you swine." Lifting his fist and pressing it against his chest.

"Look who's talkin' I ain't the one that changes into a little p—" Ranma was bashed on the head by the fist of Ryouga interrupting what he was going to say.

"Shut up, you!" Ryouga threatened, flexing his fingers outward.

Ukyou pushed her way into the fighting "All right that is enough you three, we have to get back on track." She saw Akane turn her back on them and cross her arms over her breasts stubbornly.

"That's fine with me." Akane stomped away, heading in Kagome's direction.

Ranma growled fiercely at Akane's back, shaking his head back and forth "You are so, so, so uncute!!"

"Akane Tendou!" Exclaimed Kuno, he didn't get another word in edgewise as Akane's fist planted itself in his face, not letting him speak his bouts of love and affection. After removing her fist from Kuno's face she walked right up to Inuyasha, her eyes held a dangerous spark that would rival a youkai's "Well are we leaving or not?!"

The half demon blinked "You are one freaky wench," He heard her low growl and his eyes widened slightly as he thought to himself that like Kagome this girl was scary when she was angry. "Yeah, we're movin' on." Inuyasha turned around and headed further along with everyone following after him. He was still aware of his half brother following them. The reasons why? He wasn't sure. But if he decided to attack them Inuyasha would be ready for him.

They had made one huge fire, as the sun had started to set. Sesshomaru had allowed Rin to join the group if she wished it for something to eat. What human would turn away a hungry child? And just as he thought she was welcomed into their circle. Rin was seated by the Kitsune and they were laughing together, but he was interested in the human Takara look alike. He would keep his watch over this loud female no matter what. Somewhere in the back of his mind his head kept throwing in the idea that this is how he became obsessed with Takara, by constant observation of the human girl. But he just pushed that thought to the back of his mind for the time being.

After taking a sip of his tea, Miroku looked towards Akane. He was curious about what had actually transpired in the woods. Since the Lord of the West was on their tail, Inuyasha had told him that Sesshomaru had been trying to kill her and the 'gender changing', Ranma. The later of course was Miroku's own thoughts. "Miss Akane?"

Looking up from her bowl, Akane blinked having heard her name. "Hm?"

Miroku scooted closer to the girl from the future "I was just curious about what had happened between you and Sesshomaru in the forest yesterday?"

Akane's eyebrows knitted "Who?" That name was unknown to her, and she had no idea who he was talking about.

"The one that tried to kill you," Inuyasha answered for Miroku with a slight irritation in his voice "My half brother, Sesshomaru."

Shrugging her shoulders, Akane thought a moment gathering what she remembered, Which really wasn't a lot, she didn't know why she was attacked. It was really puzzling "I don't really know, I mean I was there blowing off some steam and then it seemed like I had been attacked for no reason at all." Akane shook her head "Is that what happens in this time period, people just go around killing first and asking questions second?"

"That sounds a bit right." Kagome said with a cheerful smile "Just one thing bothers me though, through all the encounters that we have had with him, he has never done anything like that without a reason."

Akane leaned back a little, crossing her feet at the ankles "I think he was a little confused, thought I was someone else I guess." She lifted the chopsticks from the instant noodle cup and slurped up some of the ramen noodles. "Which is an honest mistake, but to not really know the honest facts and try to kill me because he thought I was someone else!? Come on now, honestly." She shook her head with annoyance.

"Feh," Inuyasha shifted and crossed his arms in front of himself, slipping his hands into his sleeves "How stupid can anyone be to mistake you for someone else. Only an idiot would do that."

Kagome lifted a finger up in the air and she turned part way towards Inuyasha "Well now Inuyasha that's not fair, I mean when we first met you thought I was—" She was cut off by Inuyasha's hand cupping her mouth preventing her from speaking the rest of that thought out loud.

"Kagome are you sick, do you have a cough or something?" Inuyasha asked with feigned concern as he kept his hand against her mouth, her saw her eyes narrow in annoyance.

When Inuyasha removed his hand from her mouth Kagome sighed, smiling, the warmth of his palm still lingered on her lips. She stretched her arms up wards "I'm exhausted, you know I think I saw a hot spring around here."

"I know I wouldn't mind going for a nice relaxing dip with you Kagome." Miroku said sounding completely serious and innocent.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, threateningly before Kagome had a chance to even answer. "Not on your life you lecher! You aren't gettin' near her."

Miroku looked visibly stunned "Are you implying that I behave inappropriately?"

"There is no implying, it's the damn truth!"

Nabiki sighed alerting everyone's attention "Come on ladies, let's go for that hot spring."

Putting her fingers to her lips in distress, Kasumi glanced around. "Oh Nabiki, what about wild animals?"

"Ah Aiya, Shampoo could use nice soak."

Ukyou nodded and agreed with a smile of her own "Me too."

"Sounds good to me," Akane said with a smile, she picked up her pack off the ground, when something gold glittered caught Ranma's eye.

He jolted forward "Wait Akane, don't go yet!"

Turning around, facing Ranma with confusion etched on her face, Akane's brow arched "What? Don't tell me you want to go with us? You can wait your turn like the rest of the guys."

Jumping into the conversation, Soun appeared next to them "Why didn't I think of it before. Go on Ranma, I'll allow it." He put his hand on Ranma's shoulder, staring him in the eyes. "Go with Akane, I'll even let you take a bath together if you like." He sounded rather excited about the idea.

Ranma gasped and stomped his foot "What? Are you crazy?!"

"Are you?!" Akane shouted in anger, also stomping her foot.

Turning part way to Akane, Ranma argued "Why would he even think I'd want to take a bath with a tomboy type like you anyway?!"

Growing, Akane raised her fist in the air her eyes narrowed icily. "Excuse me?!"

Not letting the argument continue, Ranma grabbed Akane's pack from her hand and tossed the heavy thing upside down and shook it. A small man in a maroon gi fell out. The girls around all gasped and held their arms in front of their breasts. "Gee Akane I didn't think you wanted to take this pervert with you." Ranma said.

Looking stunned, Akane stared down at the little pervert. "What the…Ranma, how did you know?"

Happosai stood up and stretched, pushing his back outwards and then standing up as straight as an arrow. "You know I could sure use a nice therapeutic soak right about now, my back is killing me." Was his excuse.

Ranma dropped Akane's pack on his head "Don't worry Gramps you'll be dead before it gets too much worse for ya."

Shifting so that Happosai could look at Ranma over his shoulder in a purely evil way, that look of wrath was clearly in his eyes "What did you just say?" His tone held a warning.

Not even phased by the little troll's warning, Ranma saw something white sticking out of Happosai's gi, Ranma reached forward at a quick speed and grabbed the white thing and pulled it out. It was a bra. "Whoa, more therapy Gramps?" Ranma was sarcastic as he held the object up for all to see.

Swinging his arms around frantically, Happosai yelled "Give that back, hand it over. That's mine!" He tried to jump at the white under garment, but Ranma held it up higher.

Akane charged in furious… "No! It's mine!" …Embarrassed beyond all belief and ripped the garment from Ranma's hand faster than even his Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken.

Happosai kept swinging his arms around frantically "Its mine, its mine, its mine!"

"No it isn't!!" Akane shrieked, as she glared daggers at the little man.

Stepping back a bit and taking a deep breath, depression seemed to settle in on Happosai, he sniffled "**M**ine…mine." He was hunched over as a wave of sadness emanated from the little man.

Akane grabbed her pack off the ground and shoved her bra inside itWhy did he have to come along to the past anyway? Infuriated, Akane then followed the other girls towards the hot spring.

Hanging his head, Happosai started following Akane and the girls slowly, until something grabbed him by the back of his gi, pulling him up in the air. It was Ranma.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

Soun covered his face with his hands briefly "Please Master, try to control yourself."

"Yeah," Genma added.

Happosai struggled in Ranma's grasp, waving his arms and legs back and forth frantically. "But I don't wanna, I don't wanna! I wanna go to the hot spring with Akane!" He whined.

"No way old man," Ryouga had a piece of rope out and he snapped it taut.

Kuno gasped "Cretin, you dare to peep on Akane Tendou in the nude" He shouted, "I won't allow it!"

"Don't forget Shampoo is there too," Mousse then pointed his finger at Inuyasha "How dare you little pervert peep on my future bride!"

Inuyasha moved the inch towards the Chinese martial artist and smashed him on the head with his fist "Who you callin' a pervert!?"

"Huh?" Mousse adjusted his glasses more on his nose, seeing clearly that he was not talking to the little creep "You aren't Happosai."

Inuyasha shook with anger, his temper boiling hotter. "Just what kind of idiot are you!?"

Ranma, Soun, Genma and Ryouga all struggled to tie up Happosai on the ground in a little round ball. Ranma was stepping on his little body while pulling the rope tightly. Happosai struggled.

"Traitors, how dare you show such insolence," Happosai said mainly to Ranma, Soun and Genma, piercing them with his evil eye.

Pulling the rope tighter, Ranma was not going to let this little runt escape "Shut up Pervert, shut up!"

In a blur Happosai zoomed from the ropes "Woohoo!!" And he started running in the direction of the hot spring. "Akane! Here I come!!"

"Master!" Genma jumped through the air.

"No! Stop him!" Soun also jumped in the air and they both tried to subdue Happosai. But only landed in a heap on the ground, and the little man was no longer in sight.

Ryouga looked around frantically "Hey, where'd the little lecher run off to?"

Holding up a finger in the air, Ranma suspiciously cocked an eye brow "I'll give you one guess."

"Akane!" Both Ranma and Ryouga shouted at the same time, they noticed that Akane's father and Ranma's father was already heading in the direction of the hot spring.

Ranma and Ryouga quietly snuck up peering through the bushes along with the fathers, most of the girls were already in the hot spring, the only ones missing so far were Akane and Kagome.

"What are we gonna do Saotome?" Soun asked his best friend.

Genma took a deep breath and pushed back some of the green bushes in his way "Don't worry Tendou, we've gotta get the girls to leave before the master gets here."

From another location but not to far from his miserable worm like disciples, Happosai watched the girls with fascination, he heard a twig snap behind him and the old man turned sharply. "Who's there?"

It was the monk, who held his hands up defensively. "It's just me, I just came to check on the ladies to see if they were all right."

Happosai crossed his arms over his chest sarcastically, disbelieving anything this young man said. "Do I look like I just fell of the turnip truck?"

Miroku not really understanding what the old man meant by that, couldn't help the confusion that was evident in his eyes. "I fear I do not understand your words."

"Look kid, this is my peeping place. Go find your own." Happosai dismissed the monk and started to turn around to observe the girls. The old man could hear Soun and Genma talking, he listened intently to their ridiculous plan.

"I have a plan, we'll scare the girls from the hot spring." Genma pulled out his canteen and opened it and dumped it on his head, he transformed right then into a large panda. He thought he heard someone shout rather incoherently, but he simply shrugged and just brushed it off

Ranma scratched the back of his head "I don't get it, Pop."

Genma lifted a sign which read 'I shall disguise myself with this.' And from behind his back he pulled out a pail of paint.

"Where did you get that?" Ryouga was confused, he didn't know that they brought paint along with them, what would they need it for? He saw the panda shrug.

"I get it!" Soun exclaimed rather excitedly "What we know to be a perfectly harmless friendly panda, will appear to the girls as a man eating Grizzly bear." He saw the panda nod vigorously.

Ranma who actually looked proud was grinning "Hey old man, that plan of yours ain't half bad."

"You said it." Ryouga said sounding equally pleased. The three of them watched as Genma who was painted white charged through the bushes and right for the girls. He stood on the bank and growled loudly, terrifyingly.

"It's a man eating bear!" Soun shouted.

"Run for your lives!" Ranma added just as loud.

Sango, who looked a bit frazzled, she was about to bolt to grab her Hirokatsu, but one look at Ukyou, Shampoo, Nabiki and Kasumi who all turned around looking at the white bear, just staring at it as if this thing happened on a daily basis, confused the demon exterminator.

"Hey, why aren't we trying to kill it?" Sango didn't get it, there was a bear and she needed to grab her weapon to dispose of the beast.

Ukyou looked at the bear with annoyance rather than fear "Honestly how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yeah, Polar bears in Japan, Puh-lease." Shampoo crossed her arms over her breasts, looking equally annoyed.

Standing on the other bank of the hot spring in a towel with Kagome, Akane blinked at the white bear. She recognized that bear, even if it was all white. "Mr. Saotome?"

The Panda lifted up a sign that read 'This is em-Bear-essing.' He heard Akane's growl and he grinned rather innocently, throwing up another sign which read, 'this isn't what it looks like'.

"Mr. Saotome, I can't believe it!" Akane picked out a cup that she normally uses for water when she brushes her teeth from her small hand bag and scooped some water in it and threw it really hard at the 'Polar Bear', who flew with the force of the hit backwards, the hot water splashing all over him as he sailed through the bushes back to where Soun, Ranma and Ryouga were.

Soun groaned, and feeling a bit angry glared down into Genma's face "What next genius?"

"That was a stupid plan!" Ryouga rolled his eyes.

From his and Miroku's hiding place, Happosai laughed "Stinkin' amateurs."

Miroku couldn't believe it, that man changed into a bear, that was unbelievable. What else but demons could do such things? But hearing Happosai's comments, made Miroku's brow crease in confusion. "I don't think they were planning to observe the ladies, it seemed like they were trying to run them off."

"I know that." Happosai jumped onto a boulder to get more eye level with Miroku "I know you like lookin' at them girls, heh, heh I know I do, I like gettin' in there and touchin' more myself." He looked rather proud as he planted his little hands on his little hips. "I have techniques that you could only dream about."

Miroku cocked a brow "Hm, is that so?"

The old man grinned "The secret to successful voyeurism is to imitate the chameleon, to blend your self in with the surroundings. Once you understand that, its simply really."

Leaning up against a tree and keeping an eye on the beautiful lovely ladies down in the hot spring, and occasionally glancing at the old man. He let out a small hm like noise "You certainly sound like you know what you what you are talking about." Miroku wasn't too sure of this little man's peeping skills. He would have to see it for himself.

Happosai's jaw dropped "You don't believe me" He looked relatively hurt by the lack of faith as the monk just continued to look at him as if he were nothing but a crazy old man. "Fine, then, just observe." Jumping in the air, Happosai twirled around and somehow appeared in a little fur suit. "Just watch this." He sprinted down to the hot spring and made a small splash.

"Oh look, it's a monkey." Kasumi sounded a little too cheerful.

Shampoo giggled "Oh so cute, where it come from?"

Miroku sat there stunned, well the little old pervert knew something after all as he watched the girls surrounding the 'little monkey.' This little old man definitely knew what he was talking about. "What skill."

Soun and Genma's jaws dropped as they saw their master sitting with the girls in the water and they weren't trying to clobber him.

"Would you look at that Tendou, he didn't just dress up as the monkey, he became the monkey."

Agreeing, Soun let out a breath of air "He truly is a genius when it comes to peeping, we don't deserve him as our master."

Ranma couldn't believe what he was hearing, as he marched over to his father and grabbed him by the front of his gi "Hey! Don't you think you're forgettin' somethin' here!"

"Yeah, what about Akane!? Who knows what that old man is gonna do!" Ryouga said into Genma's face.

Putting his finger to his sinuses after having dropped his father on the ground, Ranma turned to Ryouga "Looks like I'll have to take care of this."

"No way Ranma! What if you see Akane naked!"

Ranma squeezed his fists tightly "Hey, it's not like I wanna see that tomboy naked!" He did not notice the tiny blush that stained his cheeks as he turned around and shouted "Hey, is that a bra!"

"A bra, where?!" The monkey asked.

Shampoo gasped "Aiya, monkey just talk."

A growl sounding full of rage came from Ukyou "Hey! That ain't a monkey, it's Happosai!"

Sango's eye twitched as she angrily reached for him, but the little monkey tried swimming away "Get back here you dirty old man!"

The girls were swimming after him in a mad rage and Happosai couldn't help but laugh as he was being chased by beautiful young ladies, he ended up on the other side of the hot spring where he felt something hit him on the head "Who did that?!"

Ranma was glaring down at the little man, his foot pushing harder onto his head, he and the old man were hidden from view. Reaching down, Ranma grabbed the pervert by his monkey suit. "You little lecher!" He shook him a bit.

"It's much more peaceful on this side don't ya think?" Kagome asked Akane with a cute smile on her face as they settled in the water.

Akane was smiling "Oh I agree, the other side is just way too crowded. Besides I don't get along to well with Shampoo, Ukyou I guess I'm friends with. But we still have a conflict between us."

Happosai's eyes seemed to light up with happiness "Oh my stars and garters, its Akane!" He wrestled from Ranma's grasp, escaping and sunk back in the water.

Ranma was furious "Hey, get back here!" He dove into the water, swimming to find the little creep. Just where did that little gremlin go?

Hearing a splash, Kagome turned and found a deer sitting with is back to her and Akane. "Hey look Akane" She pointed out the pipe smoking little dear, knowing very well that this even in demon times deer did not smoke anything.

With her brow arching, Akane then rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh a deer smoking a pipe, Puh-lease." Standing up she kicked Happosai out of the water like one would a field goal and the little guy flew threw the air. "I think I've had just about enough of this." She picked her towel up off the large boulder and wrapped it around herself, securing it with a knot at the side of her breast.

Hearing something approaching at lightning speed and hearing her name being shouted from the air, Akane knew exactly who it was and only had time to block her breasts from being grabbed by a flying squirrel! "Ahh!!" She had just thrown her arms in front of herself when a figure burst up out of the water hardly an inch front from her and hit the flying squirrel and it was sent back the way it came at an even faster speed than before.

Akane recognized the figure's pigtail and grabbed the very large boulder from off the side and hit the pigtailed boy on the head with it in a mad rage.

"Ow!" Ranma shouted and he turned partially around to see Akane's face etched in anger and a very large boulder held high above her head, ready to throw it down at him. No normal girl could lift such a thing, not even him in his female form could lift half the things she could lift. "Akane! I…I… wait!" He turned around facing her, his blue shirt soaking wet. He had vaguely heard Kagome gasp and the splashing of the water as she quickly moved away.

Akane's voice was filled with nothing but hostility as she glared down at Ranma "You better start talking, and you better make it good!"

Ranma waved his hands in the air "We were trying to stop the old man I tell ya!"

Hearing the old man coming back, Akane looked up in the sky and with determination to knock the little pervert out of the sky, she threw the boulder hard and flew for quiet a distance finally hitting Happosai with a loud thud and the old man with the boulder fell to the ground, the boulder keeping him dented in the ground.

Wrapping herself in the towel Kagome walked over to Akane and Ranma, she was standing on the bank as she faced the two of them. "Geeze Akane, I don't know any girl, let alone anyone who can lift heavy objects like that." She shook her head "No wonder everyone thinks you and your friends are demons. I know I can't do anything like that."

"It's her brute strength," Ranma scoffed "She's got the strength of like seven gorillas, but when it comes to speed and gracefulness, she's a klutz."

"Oh be quiet Ranma!" Akane lifted her eyes to Kagome's. "We are not demons, everyone except for maybe Kuno can do things like I can, some better than me."

"Some?" Ranma teased, his brow was arched in amusement.

Kicking her foot up at an angle, Akane tried to kick Ranma but he dodged her move "Ranma! No one cares what you have to say, you pervert!"

Ranma stuck his thumbs in his ears and waved his hands up and down childishly, while sticking his tongue out at her "Nah, nah. You missed."

"Raanmaa!!" Akane was hunched over her eyes hidden by her bangs hanging down, her anger aura blazed brightly, and she reached for it, it appeared out of no where. Her mallet. She stood up straighter lifting the huge hammer like object high above her head. "You jerk!" She swung it at him and he shifted narrowly being hit by that weapon of hers. She swung again and her face etched in anger.

Ranma feared for his head, and well he probably deserved it, there was no calming that girl down when she was like this. So he took off with her chasing after him. "Man I need to learn to keep my mouth shut!" He said running away at a quick speed.

"Get back here Ranma!" Akane turned and followed after him, still swinging her mallet as she only a few feet behind him, she was gaining on him, but he was still getting away.

Kagome back at the hot spring wondered if Akane knew she was still in her towel, she shrugged and started getting dressed in her school uniform. She draped Akane's clothes over her arm and grabbed her new friend's small little travel bag. Then stuffing the little bag into her huge pack and tried lifting it. "Geeze what does she have in this thing anyway?" She thought her bulging yellow bag was heavy, but this thing, this thing takes the cake.

Feeling a tingle run thought her and that all familiar sensation was getting closer Kagome stood up straight looking around. Jewel shards, and they were coming towards her at an alarming rate.

* * *

Next time on Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia:

"Dear Kagome, I might be persuaded to give you my shards?" The wolf demon was smirking.

Kagome clasped her hands together, "Really?" She sounded so excited and happy.

Crossing his arms over his powerful chest, Kouga's smirk seemed to grow even more devious, "Yeah." He moved closer to her, lifting his arms and gently putting his hands on her shoulders.

Inuyasha who was standing behind them and trying to look intimidating, he silently cursed the wolf under his breath, glaring hard at him.

"Kagome," Kouga's voice dropped to a low almost seductive purr, "I'll give you my shards for a…" He was letting the time it took to make his request draw out long and knowing it was irritating Mutt Face behind him, he moved even closer to his Kagome "…kiss."

* * *

Well that is it for Episode 6, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next one, it should be out soon. Until then readers!

Thanks and remember to review,

Ryoko Blue


	7. But I'm Akane!

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I would be filthy, stinking rich! Too bad Sigh

Summary: Inuyasha/Ranma ½ Crossover… Inuyasha is confused with Kagome's going to a new school, high school was it? And… Ranma and the gang get suckered into going into the past by Cologne to defeat Naraku who threatens the present.

Thank you for all your reviews everyone, they really mean a lot to me

* * *

Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia

Episode 7—But I'm Akane!

Racing back to the campsite, rushing through the thick brush, Kagome hurried as quickly as her feet could carry her. Once she got to the site, she saw Sesshomaru's ward Rin still with Shippou they were making flower crowns, the other male members of their group were relaxing, the one with glasses was laying on his back on his sleeping bag. The Kendoest was practicing katas with his retainer cheering him on; Kagome dropped Akane's really heavy pack and her clothing on the log next to the short haired girl. "You forgot your stuff."

"Thanks." Akane lifted what looked like a tea cup to her lips and calmly took a sip.

Looking around Kagome saw Ranma laying on the ground looking like he had been smashed by some object, his hands were extended towards the sky and his face held the look of nothing but extreme pain.

Kagome's attention snapped back as she felt the tingle of jewel shards again rush through her. She looked around frantically and did not see the hanyou in red, she put her hands to each side of her mouth, cupping it and cried out, "Inuyasha!"

Jumping down from a tree branch, Inuyasha landed in front of her with the ease of a cat Youkai, his silver hair flying out as he touched the ground. "What is it, Kagome?"

"I feel jewel shards, and they are still coming." She turned around, still feeling the tingle following her very quickly.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, an annoyed growl came from within him, looking in the direction that Kagome was they all saw a whirlwind heading towards them.

A whirlwind then breezed into camp, disrupting everyone's activities, when the spinning stopped the wolf Youkai Kouga was standing there with a grin on his handsome face. "Hey, Kagome, I thought I smelled you."

"Kouga!" Kagome was alarmed she hadn't expected to run into him yet, they weren't anywhere near his wolf den.

"You sound excited to see me." Kouga clasped her hand in both of his adoringly, "oh my darling have you finally agreed to become my woman?"

Stomping up from behind them came Inuyasha, silently fuming, how dare he touch her! "Get your hands off Kagome now Wolf Breath!" Inuyasha knocked into Kouga hard, moving the wolf demon from his spot and then clasping Kagome's hands in his own, rubbing them and trying to get the wolf's scent off of her hands.

Kagome's face stained crimson as she looked wide eyed at Inuyasha, why couldn't he act like this when Kouga wasn't around she silently wondered to herself.

Approaching the three of them calmly was Miroku, if anyone could ease the tension in the air it was him. Miroku cleared his throat, "Excuse my interruption here, but what brings you by Kouga?"

The wolf Youkai shrugged rather nonchalantly, he had some information that these humans might be interested in. "I heard rumors of Naraku this way, so I was going to check them out." He heard the huffing and puffing of Ginta and Hikkaku who had caught up with him, they were probably glad of the break; Kouga mused silently in his head since they were not as fast as he was with the shards he had in his legs.

"Yeah that's why we were heading this way as well," Kagome looked at Kouga who rushed passed Inuyasha knocking the hanyou on his behind. Kouga then scooped Kagome up into his arms, smirking down into her pretty face. "Hey, I was thinking that perhaps you and I should look for Naraku together, what do you say Kagome? Forget about Mutt Face here and team up with me." He vaguely heard Inuyasha's growl of disapproval as his rival was getting to his feet once more

Kagome's cheeks were tinted pink, "Oh, well I can't you see—" She was interrupted by Nabiki's voice behind the two of them.

"Hey, what's this now? Kagome, are you all right?" Nabiki's calm and collected voice seemed hold some kind of authority as Kagome looked over Kouga's shoulder at her. She saw Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou come up as well.

"Yeah," said Akane who sounded very concerned "Is this guy bothering you?"

Kouga turned his head to find some strange humans, male and female had joined in with Kagome and her friends, he and Kagome were being watched from all around the camp, they sure looked ready to defend her if necessary.

Shaking her head, Kagome waved her hands in the air, "Oh no, nothing is wrong, Akane, Nabiki. This is just Kouga, he's a friend."

Nabiki leaned closer to Akane's ear, "He looks more like a lover than a friend, wouldn't you say Akane?"

Akane nodded, "Yeah, look at the way he's holding her close, and that look in his eyes. He wants her all right."

Kagome's cheeks flamed, "Uh… it's not like that you two. Come on now!" She practically shrieked, which caused Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou to giggle. She looked back at Kouga, she really should make him put her down, this was really embarrassing, and she could hear Inuyasha growling, his fingers were stretched out and he had that…look in his eyes again. That look that meant he was going to start a fight with Kouga. "Kouga, come on, you really should put me down now."

Kouga's chest vibrated with his thick laughter as he set Kagome down on her feet, "And just when I was thinking about giving you my jewel shards." He looked away from her innocently.

"You what?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "Y—you would really give them to me?"

Inuyasha stood up straighter; this wolf was up to something. He would never give up those shards in his legs, the shards that made him faster, stronger. What was the wolf after? His internal question was now being answered and he listened carefully.

"Dear Kagome, I might be persuaded to give you my shards?" The wolf demon was smirking.

Kagome clasped her hands together, "Really?" She sounded too excited and happy.

Crossing his arms over his powerful chest, Kouga's smirk seemed to grow even more devious, "Yeah." He moved closer to her, lifting his arms and gently putting them on her shoulders.

Inuyasha who was standing behind them and trying to look intimidating, he silently cursed the wolf under his breath, trying to wound him with his hard stare.

"Kagome," Kouga's voice dropped to a low almost seductive purr, "I'll give you the shards for a…" He was letting the time it took to make his request draw out long and knowing it was irritating Mutt Face behind him, he moved even closer to his Kagome… "Kiss."

Kagome blinked, did she hear him correctly? Did he really say for a kiss he would give her the shards? She had better make sure, "A what?"

Leaning closer to her, Kouga's palm slipped behind her neck and he angled her head back just a bit, his face hovering closer to hers. "Why for just a simple kiss, I will gladly give up my jewel shards to you."

"No way!" Inuyasha snarled, grabbing onto Kouga's pony tail and pulling hard, trying to turn Kouga's face away from Kagome's. "Don't you dare even think about getting a kiss from her!"

"Inuyasha leave him alone!" Kagome shouted and the Hanyou blinked at her releasing the wolf demon's hair, looking like he had just been hit in the chest.

"No, you know what he wants from you. Do you really think—" He was interrupted by Kagome's icy stare.

"If all it takes is for me to kiss him to get the shards, I should do it." Her face was increasing in color, "Th—then it's not a big deal. Just think we will have the last two shards, except for Akane's shard." She directed her gaze to Akane's neck where she saw the girl's fingers come up slightly and finger the small pink jewel shard. Kagome looked back at Kouga, up into his blue eyes, which seemed to twinkle with merriment, she swallowed hard. Oh who was she kidding, this was a big deal. It was a kiss, a kiss that is supposed to represent feelings of love, and she didn't love Kouga. She loved Inuyasha, but she had to push these feelings back, Kagome had to remind herself that she was doing this for the shards, that's right! The true cause was to get all the shards and beat Naraku. So she must do what she must do. She took one step closer to Kouga when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

"Kagome," Ranma's smooth sounding voice filled Kagome's ears. "I can tell you don't want to kiss him. You shouldn't have to do anything you don't want to do." Ranma said from Kagome and Kouga's left side, "Take it from someone who knows what it's like being forced into a situation they don't want." He pulled his hand from her shoulder and clinched his fists against his chest, "You don't have to sacrifice yourself for a bunch of silly pieces of jewel, it's stupid!"

"Yeah!" Akane pointed her finger at Kouga, "How dare you put her in such a position you pervert!"

Kouga looked shocked at Akane, "Who are you calling a pervert, human!" He crossed his arms over his chest, "You have spirit woman, confronting a wolf Youkai like me, takes a lot of guts."

"But we do need the jewel shards you guys." Kagome had clasped her hands in front of her body, looking down at them, "And I should be willing to do anything to get them all back, after all it was me who broke it in the first place."

Inuyasha pushed past Kouga who ended up face down in the dirt, he rushed to Kagome. "Kagome don't you dare even think about kissing Kouga. You shouldn't have to do…_'whatever'_ it takes to get the shards."

"But you're always saying we should do whatever it takes to get all the shards, this is one of those moments." Kagome could feel her heart flutter with how Inuyasha was standing there, looking at her. Why should he care if she kissed Kouga, after all he goes off to see Kikyou every time her soul gatherers breeze by, of course she doesn't know what happens when he sees Kikyou, but just thinking about makes her heart hurt. "Besides, it's not really any of your business."

Inuyasha clinched his fists as a bitter taste filled his mouth; it usually always filled his senses and made his stomach twist into knots every time Kouga came around flirting with Kagome like that. And right now he was not about to let Kagome kiss that stinky wolf! "None of my business? Like hell it is. You aren't kissing that guy! That's all there is to it Kagome."

Kagome jumped back, how dare he try and tell her what to do; She'll show him all right! Pointing her finger in his face she exclaimed, "You aren't the boss of me! I'll do what I want!" She turned around, more determined now to do what she must to get those shards from Kouga.

Inuyasha's strong hand had grabbed Kagome's arm and she was spun around, practically colliding with Inuyasha's chest. "I am not going to let you ruin yourself over that pathetic wolf!" He grabbed her gently but firmly about the shoulders.

"Hey!" Came Kouga's angry comment.

Fuming with controlled anger, Kagome squeezed her eyes closed tightly, "Inuyasha, what do you think I'm gonna do? It's not like I'm gonna have sex with him or anything! It's just a stupid kiss!"

This was something Inuyasha couldn't bare to see, Kagome kissing Kouga. The idea caused unpleasant shivers to run through him. "Kagome you don't have to kiss him." Inuyasha said his voice devoid of any anger or hostility. His golden gaze held her brown, and he could hear Kagome's heartbeat start to race. It was as if everything moved in slow motion as Inuyasha moved even closer to Kagome, he saw her eyes widen slightly in what could be described as confusion. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks were tinting pink. Someone coughed behind them and both Kagome and Inuyasha twirled around in a quick reflex away from each other standing back to back.

"I wasn't gonna try nothin'" Inuyasha sounded rather guilty.

Kagome started giggling she then looked over at Kouga, "I'm sorry Kouga, I am going to have to say no to your generous offer of giving me your shards." She then looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, who was in turn looking over his shoulder at her. They both could see their cheeks were indeed very red.

"That's too bad Kagome; you could have had them you know. But that's all right. I'll have awhile to convince ya." Kouga winked, and Inuyasha spun around.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha snarled hatefully.

Kouga twisted around, looking at his rival with a very devious looking smirk, "Since I'll be coming along with you. Just to protect Kagome of course. You never know when she'll need to be rescued by a real demon." He insulted.

"Why you..." Inuyasha's hand reached for his Tetsuiga hilt.

Reaching out Kouga, placed his hand against Kagome's cheek, "After all, you still need these shards right, and I might decide just to give them to you, without my condition."

"I'm not going to tell you again, get your hands off Kagome right now." Inuyasha's heart was full of nothing but anger and jealousy as he started to pull his blade from its sheath when… "Sit boy!" was shouted and Inuyasha went face first into the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha groaned from his whole in the ground.

"I think it would be a good idea Kouga, you coming with us. We can use all the help we can get." Kagome smiled up at Kouga, who had reached up and clasped her hands in his. The subduing spell had worn off and Inuyasha was getting to his feet. She could hear his growl of frustration and anger and even heard his heavy footsteps coming towards them. She knew what he was going to do, so Kagome being utterly brilliant shouted, "Sit!" and once again Inuyasha was imbedded into the ground.

Kouga's face took on the appearance of complete seriousness, "Kagome, I will protect you from danger; you can count on me my love." He saw Kagome's smile and that was definitely worth it, he wanted to be by her side always and now was his chance. There was no way Inutrasha was going to talk Kagome out of this decision of hers. He had his plan to get at least one kiss from his sweet Kagome's lips, and finally finding and defeating Naraku by her side would be something he would give up his life for.

Rin's loud giggles brought attention to herself as she ran towards Sesshomaru; Inuyasha looked towards his brother as Rin's arms circled around one of his legs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Shippou asked if I could go with him and his friends."

Looking down at his always happy and perky ward, Sesshomaru's knew that she would want to travel with them. But that would mean that he would have too as well, it was the perfect opportunity for himself to find out more about the Takara look alike, "If that is what you want Rin." He consented

Rin clapped and cheered and tore her arms away from Sesshomaru to go back and join Shippou.

Inuyasha was certainly suspicious and they did not need the extra burden of a child, "We ain't taking care of your human Sesshomaru!"

"I will keep watch over Rin." Sesshomaru would follow these humans and other demons.

"but that means you'd have to go where we go," Sango said to the demon lord, she had her hand on her Hiraikotsu just in case she needed to suddenly fling it at him.

Sesshomaru was irritated yet it did not show on his face, "indeed."

* * *

The entire group all stood silently, this was a shock even to Ranma and his friends. The same demon that tried to kill him and Akane was going to be traveling along with them because of the whim of a child. It was a mistake, Ranma could feel that something was wrong, but he knew there was nothing they could do to stop this Youkai from doing whatever he wanted. He would remain on guard.

Now this was the strangest traveling party to date, the rumors were spreading quickly about the group of Youkai moving along with humans as they were in search of the menace Naraku. Over several days of traveling the large group finally spotted a village not to far from them.

Sango recognized this part of the countryside; she was near her own home village. If only the demon exterminators were alive now, she would be greeted by her family with hugs and kisses. It had been at least a year since Naraku had tricked her little brother Kohaku into slaying his kin. She did not want to dwell on these thoughts right now, finding Naraku was the only thing on her mind. He would pay for all the evil he has done.

It was late afternoon and the party was weary and they wanted to rest, well the human half of the party was.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's sweet voice was heard from somewhere in the group, "Can we take a rest now?"

Twirling around, Inuyasha tried to pin her to her spot with an aggravated glare, "Don't tell me you're tired already?"

She nodded, "I am, and I think everyone else is too." Pointing over his shoulder Kagome pointed out the village to him. "Look we can ask for lodgings there for the night."

"Weak humans," Inuyasha grumbled, throwing his arms down at his sides, "There is no time to stop, if we do Naraku could get further away from us."

Clearing his throat, Kouga slid next to her, "You know Kagome, if you're tired I could always carry you." He wiggled his brows.

Inuyasha clinched his fists together, then thrusting his arm up and his finger into Kouga's face, he was not about to let that wolf carry Kagome, not even if he, himself were on his last leg and was about to die. "No way!"

"Inuyasha, stop this foolish behavior." Sesshomaru had grown tired of the constant noise his half brother made.

Shaking his fist at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha snarled, "you mind your own business, this has nothing to do with you."

Sesshomaru was getting increasingly annoyed, if Inuyasha wasn't arguing with the wolf, then he was arguing with that human male, he needed to shut his half brother's mouth before it drove him insane but it seemed that someone had beat him to it.

"Inuyasha," Miroku appeared next to the hanyou with his staff in hand, "Settle down, now we are going to village with or without you. It would be nice if we could stay under a roof once in awhile." He started walking in the direction of the village, Sango and Kirara hurried to catch up with him.

Sneering, Inuyasha turned his face turning red in irritation and anger. "Hey, you guys get back here!" He noticed they were not paying attention to him, "Don't you ignore me damn-it." He turned to find Akane and Ranma had both shrugged their shoulders and ran after Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha didn't get a word in edgewise before everyone else started passing him up heading towards the village.

"Talk about an ill mannered mongrel." Commented Kuno while passing Inuyasha, the kendoest situated his bokken across his shoulder, while being followed by his retainer Sasuke.

"Master Kuno, I agree. Yes, yes I agree."

"Come Sasuke, we shall not retire under the stars this night." Kuno led Sasuke towards the village.

Inuyasha held his finger up as if he was going to speak to the other girls, the old man and his disciples, but no one was giving him the time of day. Grumbling and feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head in the direction and he found Kagome smiling at him.

"Come on Inuyasha, you were out voted."

"Feh," Inuyasha looked away from her, "You're all a bunch a losers." He turned and started following the group toward the village anyway noting that his half brother moved slowly behind him and the rest. It was bizarre that Sesshomaru decided to be part of their group, he never needed anyone. What was he hiding?

This village was just a little too familiar for him, Sesshomaru remembered the day he and along with a few other demons from his army had attempted to destroy the place. He looked beyond the village into the woods, where he discovered that Takara was still buried there. He took a small glance at Akane, and growled as quietly as possible. This girl better not try to enslave his mind like Takara did.

Sesshomaru hadn't counted on coming back this way since he was already here last night. When he had agreed to be part of this band in which was more for Rin's sake, only so she could be around her own kind as he would eventually have to let her go to be with other humans when she got older. That thought let a tiny bit of sadness drift through him, had he really gotten attached to the human child? He would ponder these internal questions at a later date as they were coming upon the village.

As soon as they entered the village, the villagers immediately stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at the large group. A flurry of gossip started among the villagers and some were even pointing at them, especially at a certain short haired young lady.

An old lady pushed her way through Inuyasha's group, he muttered some choice words in her direction but the old woman paid it no mind as she continued on her way, finally coming to Akane. The old woman squinted her eyes. Reaching up, she cupped the young woman's chin and turned her face from side to side.

"Uh…What are you doing?" Akane's eye twitched as this stranger seemed to paw at her face.

The old lady turned around to the villagers, "It sure looks like her all right!" Facing Akane once more the old woman spoke about Akane as she looked her over, "I don't think it can be though, but then again she did disappear a long time ago."

"But wouldn't she have aged?" An old man from the village said as he too came up to stand beside Akane, looking at her curiously.

Akane took a step back from the two of them, holding up her hands in front of her, "Excuse me; I don't understand what you are talking about." She looked at Ranma imploringly, "Ranma, do something."

He shrugged, "I don't know what to say Akane, these people seem to be confused is all." Taking a step towards the old folks, Ranma cleared his throat. "Can we help you with something?"

"Get out of the way sonny boy." The old lady pushed Ranma out of the way with a strength that a woman of her age shouldn't have as he shouted a very loud 'Hey!' none of them paid attention to him. It seemed like even more elderly men and women approached Akane who poked and prodded her with their fingers.

"Hmm I don't remember her hips being this big before." An old male's voice said as she was poked in the rear. Akane shot up straight as an arrow as a creepy feeling raced through her body.

"Yeah this girl's breasts are a tad larger than I remember as well." A woman's crinkled finger reached out to poke Akane in the breast, but the younger girl's arms came up and protected her bust from being poked.

"Excuse me!" Akane shrieked half in disgust and half in fear.

"Get away from that girl." An elderly male voice ordered, "Leave her alone." He just knew they were frightening this girl, he could hear it in her voice.

Akane shifted her position a little and saw a man standing there; he was tall, slightly hunched over with a stick pointed out in front of him. There was a piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes; he hit the ground with the stick as he moved forward towards them.

"Don't be stupid," He said to the elderly group still surrounding Akane, "Lady Takara would be at least fifty years older if she were alive. Idiots you all are," The man insulted. "Lady Takara is dead. She was murdered by a disgusting Youkai." He stopped directly in front of Akane, "Please miss, forgive these idiots. They are you know getting really old."

"Oh be quiet Haru!" one of the elderly women shouted, "She looks just like her, well almost exactly like her anyway."

There was that name again, Takara. This was the second time she was mistaken for this girl. Akane sighed with relief as the crowd of elderly dispersed. "We are sorry to cause this huge uproar."

Haru waved his hand in the air, "It is not your fault. You just look like someone they loved and miss, that is all." Even though he could not see her, just by hearing the comments around him he knew that this girl was a Takara look alike and that is all. "What is your name?"

Akane smiled, "Its Akane, Akane Tendou."

"Hmm, Akane, that's a nice name."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Uh…thank you." She squeaked out and Haru laughed.

"I did not mean to embarrass you."

Akane was impressed, "How did you know I was embarrassed? I didn't say."

Haru lifted his hand to his lips and laughed lightly, "I am blind my dear, my hearing is excellent, same as a few other reflexes of mine. Other skills increased when I lost my sight." Haru remembered the Youkai that had blinded him, and he knew he was sensing that same Youkai from all those years ago, that name would forever be burned in his ears and his memories. What was he doing back here though? Had he returned to finish the job of killing the rest of the villagers? While he took Akane and the rest of her friends to a part of the palace where they would be able to stay, he leaned closer to her. "I would be careful if I were you."

"Oh, why is that?" Akane asked Haru quietly. She took a quick glance over her shoulder at all her traveling companions, they were all talking quietly amongst themselves, although Ranma was the only one not speaking, he seemed to be looking at her and Haru, listening to whatever it was that they were saying to each other then returning her gaze to Haru's.

"One of the Youkai that you are traveling with, the one that goes by the name of Sesshomaru." He pointed somewhere behind them.

"What about him?" Akane took another quick glance in the Youkai's direction, his head jolted a little as if he knew she was looking at him, and he seemed to pierce her soul with just a look from his cold, golden eyes. Akane swallowed nervously, and when Haru tapped her on the arm, her head whipped around, facing him.

"He's the one, the one that killed Takara. And if I am not mistaken as I have heard from all the comments going around that you look almost exactly like her." He patted her shoulder tenderly, "So just be careful, he might try to kill you too."

Akane blinked, "Oh, is that all. Well he already tried to kill me." She was oddly cheerful, "but I can take care of myself, so there's nothing to worry about." Akane was smiling wide even though she knew Haru couldn't see it.

Stopping suddenly, Haru turned around and even though he could not express through his eyes, he was sure he had the most serious expression he could achieve on his face. "This Youkai is not to be underestimated; you must not ever find yourself cornered by such a beast. He and many others won't hesitate in killing you, and if they really wanted you dead, you would be so without question."

Akane's eyes were wide with fear at hearing his warning; his whole tone of voice was rather discouraging, "Uh…"

"Constant vigilance Akane Tendou, you must always be aware of what is going on around you." He then shook his head, erasing thoughts that he had warned Takara about the demon lord as well and look what happened to her. He wondered if this girl would listen to his warnings, wondering how alike she was to Takara. Haru wished he could see her, to see Takara's face again would be a true gift. "Miss Akane, I would like to show you something if you don't mind." He had led the entire traveling party to a door and slid it open, inside was a very large room. "But first you all can rest in here; dinner will be served once the sun has set."

The party rushed into the guest room and sat down their packs and other belongings, Haru listening intently to their footsteps and the dropping of their supplies. "Miss Akane, I would like to show you that something before dinner, would you please come with me?"

Clearing her throat, Akane sighed, "All right."

By her side in an instant was Ranma, "I'll go with you." He didn't know what was going on, those people saying that Akane was this other girl, her being almost killed by the demon lord that was traveling with them. There had to be reason for all these things and he wanted to find out just what that was.

"As will I," Sango rushed up to Ranma and Akane.

Bowing slightly, "Very well then," Haru answered, and after he straightened his posture he turned around, that stick hitting the ground in front of him as he started walking. He was counting his footsteps towards the shrine that was made for the royal family. They came to a pretty building painted of brown and red, there was only one door and Haru slid it open.

Sango recognized the shrine; she had come in here before when she was a child. He parents would often send her to this village to take a break from her extensive demon slaying training. She remembered what was in here, but the question was how did Haru? "How do you know what is in here?" Sango asked, since the old man was blind and all.

"I have been told what was inside." He led the way and felt around for the small table that was situated next to the door. He felt around for the candles and the matches next to it. Feeling a small since of victory when he found them, he lit the candles carefully, the room lighting up with its soft glow.

Ranma, Akane and Sango stepped inside, and before them were the three members of the royal family, well at least their portraits. There were flowers and gifts on the floor in front of each of their pictures. Akane gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in shock. It was like looking into a mirror. It was very unnerving and she felt a cold tingle rush through her body.

"Well now, would you look at that," Ranma was hiding his discomfort as well as he looked at the portrait, the girl was practically the splitting image of Akane. "She looks exactly like you Akane."

Shaking her head wildly, Akane groaned, "I don't like this, I don't like this at all." She stepped right up to the portrait touching what looked like her own face, "People keep mistaking me for this girl, I am not her! I am Akane!" Her hand dropped to her side and her fingers clinched making a fist. "I almost get killed because I look like her!"

Sango remembered seeing this portrait before which is why Akane looked familiar to her, "Hey I wouldn't worry too much about it Akane, if it makes you feel any better, your hair is a different color than Takara's."

Her comment didn't make Akane feel any better, she closed her eyes tightly. She knew she was acting rather foolish, this was a just a girl from the past. But she was almost killed because she looked like this other girl. She vaguely heard footsteps come up behind her, a pair of arms circled around her and Akane's eyes widened in shock. She was held tightly, her back pressing against a hard chest. Akane swallowed hard, "Uh…"

"Akane," Ranma's voice was soothing to her, "don't worry about this picture, or this girl." He didn't know when he had decided to embrace her like this; she just looked so lost and deep in thought that he just couldn't stop himself. He could feel his face heating up and he was sure that he was blushing. "I know what you are thinking and it is all right, you are still you. Just cause you look like this other girl doesn't mean a thing."

He spoke so quietly, calmly, and Akane wondered what was wrong with him, Ranma has never behaved like this, especially with her. "Ranma, why are you acting like this?"

"Shh," Ranma closed his eyes and bent forward nestling his face into the spot between her neck and shoulder. Ranma seemed to feel at ease as he held her this way; he wanted to melt completely against her. He was making her nervous for Ranma felt her pulse speed up; he wanted to soothe away all her fears. "Akane, you don't have to worry about anything with me here with you."

Her cheeks flamed red at Ranma's weird behavior; it was causing a strange feeling to flutter in her belly. His arms around her felt so good and it was almost a feeling of complete perfection. Neither of them was aware that Sango had grabbed Haru's arm and steered him towards the door of the shrine.

As Sango headed for the door she found the strange site of Sesshomaru standing there, his gaze wasn't directed at her, but behind her over her shoulder. Slowly she turned her head seeing Ranma and Akane there, Ranma had not moved and he was still holding onto Akane tightly. To her what they looked like was a loving couple, not at all the behavior they display on a daily basis as she has gotten to know them over the past few days.

Back inside the shrine Akane cleared her throat, signaling that she was going to say something. She needed to get a hold of herself, Ranma was just doing this to make her feel better, it's not because he really cared about her or anything. Unlike before there was no need to beat him over the head or call him any names. She just wanted to get away. "Ranma, y—you can let go of me. I'm all right now." What he was doing was making her feel out of control of her own self, it was in fact scaring her a little. The way her heart raced, the heat that she was feeling that was running through her. Was it right, was it normal?

The truth was Ranma did not want to let go, he was enjoying this. Akane would never let him do such a thing back home, she would have clobbered him right away and been called a pervert for even thinking it. "But I don't want too." He confessed without realizing it. Hearing her shocked gasp, Ranma's arms immediately dropped away from her, he had said it! That's not what he wanted to say! He stepped away from her instantly as if he had been shocked by a bit of electricity.

The loss of his warmth and his touch ached in her heart, she thought she had wanted him to let go. But perhaps she was wrong, Akane was confused now. Neither of them moved for what seemed like a long moment. Her mind was acting up she wanted Ranma to hold her like before, she was gathering up her courage, "Ranma…" Akane saw his eyes shift from the floor to her chocolate brown, their gazes locked. Akane made to move one step forward but stopped as she saw Ukyou coming up behind Ranma, her heart felt like it started to crack. Those other fiancés of his wreck everything!

"There you are Ran-Chan I was looking all over for you." Ukyou tried to sound cheerful, even though she saw Ranma holding Akane like that. She could forgive his moment of weakness, Akane probably knocked him on the head a little too hard and he didn't realize who he was holding onto.

Ranma looked annoyed as closed his eyes tightly, his fist clinching in front of him. He took a deep breath and spun around facing Ukyou, "Oh is that so?" He sounded aggravated.

"Yeah, what are you two doing in here?" She smiled innocently, convincingly.

Akane hoped Ranma would inform Ukyou that she interrupted something important; she closed her eyes secretly wishing. "Ranma, why don't you tell her?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ranma didn't want to tell Ukyou what he was doing. She would be upset and he did not want to hurt any of the girls, even if they were annoying sometimes they were still friends of his. "Nothin' much, Akane was over reacting to this picture in here that's all." Ranma crossed his arms over his chest making the situation sound not so important. "You know how she gets, totally blows things out of proportion." He waved his hand in the air as he said that.

What he said felt like a punch in the face to Akane, and she it felt as if her heart shattering, filling with anger and rage. Why couldn't he just tell the truth for once! It was down right frustrating and she hated him for it. Akane took a very deep breath; she would never allow this kind of a situation to ever happen again! Heading in their direction she saw Ranma flinch, he thought he was going to get hit since he probably knew he said the wrong thing again. But Akane did nothing; she didn't even speak to him just simply passed by him and Ukyou.

Uh-oh, Ranma thought to himself, it was always the silent anger to watch out for. Shaking his head and thinking that she was always too sensitive about situations.

Akane stepped outside wanting to get away from Ranma and Ukyou; she met Sango along the way back to the guest room.

"Done already huh, you two looked pretty cozy back there." Sango was smiling.

Rolling her eyes, Akane's hands planted themselves on her hips. "Who cares about that jerk! I certainly don't."

Sango blinked knowing how the two of them were together; she wasn't surprised at Akane's tone or anger. Something else must have happened in that shrine. She wanted to help Akane to feel better, but this might make her feel even worse. "You know Akane I think there is something you should see."

"Not another picture." Akane complained.

"No, not another picture." Sango pointed towards the woods, "When I was a little girl I would come to this village often, since mine neighbors this one. Anyway, I think you should take a look at Takara's gravesite, she does have one. I remember seeing it out there, and besides it will give you time to settle your nerves after whatever it was that Ranma said to make you mad."

Akane let a brief smile appear on her lips, Sango was very observant. Ranma always said the wrong thing; he just simply had foot-in-mouth disease. "Yeah, a walk might do me some good."

"It's not that far from the village if I remember correctly. I ran across it on accident when I was playing out there." Sango crossed her arms over her breasts, remembering when she was little. "The blind man, I can't remember his name told me to never go out there alone, I guess he didn't think I was strong enough to fight against demons." She was laughing now, "Now look at me, I'm the only surviving member of the Youkai Exterminators and I really am the best in my field."

"I'm sorry about your family, Kagome told me what happened." Akane glanced down at her feet, sorrow and grief filled the young martial artist, "I know what its like to lose your loved ones, I can't compare my experience to yours though since I only lost my mother when I was very young."

Sango let out a soft sigh, her mind full on her family and her duty to avenge them and to save her brother was heavy in her thoughts. "That is why I am after Naraku, he tricked my brother into killing my whole clan, he would have killed me too." She lifted her palm to her breast, "and he still has my brother, there is a Shikon shard in Kohaku's back which Naraku uses him as a puppet to do his dirty work. I can't allow that monster to keep torturing anyone ever again." She said with such determination.

"I don't understand how can anyone be so cruel and heartless to do these kinds of things to other people? And it was all because of this jewel!" Akane asked while lifting her Shikon shard, her fingers curving around it, squeezing. "This thing, it turns people against each other and brings hate into everyone's lives, what was the purpose of such a thing anyway, just to create suffering!"

Sango wondered that as well, the stories she had heard about it seemed true, but the jewel only seemed to cause pain more than anything. The jewel changes people, families and loved ones. Sango had been thinking about this for some time, noticing different things about Akane's family, her father and her sisters. "Akane family is the most important thing, without them we have nothing." Sango saw Akane nod, "And I know you love your family with all your heart, I see how you all act with each other. Your sisters they are sweet and well they are not like you, they are not fighters. Your sister Nabiki is kind of like a female version of Miroku without the ass grabbing anyway. There is no way they can ever stand up to a villain like Naraku; you will lose them, all of them."

"What do you suggest then? It's not like I can send them home." Akane released the shard and it rested against her chest.

Looking over at Kirara who was sleeping, she was curled up next to Shippou and Rin who were sitting on the porch of their guest room. "They can use Kirara to head back to Kaede's village where they will be safe from harm." She smiled, "Kirara changes into a large fire cat and she can fly. They will be back to the village really quickly." Looking at Akane, Sango found the younger girl to be thinking about it, for her brow was creased. "It is just a suggestion, if you don't want to lose your family." Turning away from Akane, Sango headed towards the children.

Taking some consideration into what Sango had said, Akane would ask her father about what was best for her sisters. But right now, the urge to see that grave was growing more interested so looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was paying attention to her and discovering that no one was, she headed in the direction of the woods. Akane walked through the brush, the trees were tall and green and they seemed to get thicker as she moved further into the woods.

Hearing a twig snap from behind her, Akane whirled around glancing around in all directions, hearing another twig snap, and another, and another. Her eyes widened but as a little white bunny hopped out of the direction of the noise, she let out a large puff of relieved air. "You scared me little guy." The bunny just wiggled its nose in the ground to her comment. Resuming her path Akane pushed her way through the trees, moving the branches with her fingers so they wouldn't scrape her skin. Was she even going in the right direction? She carefully stepped over fallen logs, large boulders that were in her way. She was coming to a small clearing; there were a circle of trees. And then she saw it, a headstone had vines growing around it. Walking to it, Akane kneeled down noticing that there was no name on it. How could anyone be sure that this was Takara's grave site?

The dirt seemed to sink in a bit, feeling her foot sink into the dirt about an inch Akane glanced down. The dirt, it looked like it had been recently dug, she pushed her hand into the dirt and it was soft, like someone had disturbed the grave site. Standing and rubbing the dirt off her hand, she wondered why it would be fresh if this girl died fifty years ago. The question now was why would a demon want to kill Takara, it didn't make any sense to her. "What happened?" She asked the grave, "Oh Akane, stop being an idiot. It's not like she's going to talk to me." Akane said out loud to herself.

"Enslaving one's mind is not acceptable."

Akane groaned, recognizing that cold, emotionless voice. Why was she being stalked like this? It was making her so mad! And not to mention afraid. Slowly Akane peered over her shoulder at the very tall form of Sesshomaru who was standing a bit too close for comfort, shocked and alarmed she jumped back away. "We—were you following me?"

"You are a very stupid human to come out here alone, no one to protect you."

She did not need anyone to protect her just because she was a girl! "Ugh, that is so typical; I don't always need someone to protect me. I can do that well enough on my own!" Akane did not see it coming, it was so fast within the blink of an eye she had hit the tree behind her and was now groaning in pain, her vision blurred for an instant and that was when she felt it, something sharp digging into both of her upper arms causing her to yelp in pain.

Fingers squeezed, claws piercing her skin, "Human bodies are so fragile, I could break you. You do realize this, do you not?" Sesshomaru informed into her pain contorted face. The scent of her fear surrounded him, enveloping his mind. He wanted to hurt her, to make her feel the frustration that he felt at seeing Takara's face again. "You are Takara's reincarnation you are her, I will kill you now." He lifted one of his hands from her shoulder up in the air to strike her dead.

She was not Takara! She was Akane! Feeling a sudden power and strength from her surging anger her fist shot up and it flew hard and fast into Sesshomaru's face, sending him back a bit from her, the sleeves of her shirt ripping as his claws had been digging into her skin. She did not see the small shocked expression on the demon lords face as she took off in a run back towards the village, there was no way she was going to stay around there.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, and he took off after her, she caught him off guard. He was struck and by a simple female too, it would not happen again. He could see her, she could run fast he gave her that much, but he was faster. He lifted his hand and fired a ki blast and it hit the ground near her feet causing a small explosion sending the girl flying to the ground. Something familiar about this scene surged through his memories as Akane covered the back of her head with her arms to protect herself from flying debris.

Akane coughed clearing her throat and of the dust from the blast, turning over to get to her feet she found Sesshomaru standing just before her. "You jerk! What did you do that for! Just leave me alone!" She screamed at him.

All right so maybe the scene in his mind was going a little differently than what is happening this time around, but the actions remained the same. Sesshomaru noted that the girl did have a strange bravery as no one talked to him like she does. It was infuriating. He saw the girl scoot back away from him as he reached down to grab a hold of her by her shirt but she evaded his hand, by ducking down and away then jumped to her feet crouching down preparing herself to fight this demon if necessary.

Struck odd with her behavior, even in the light of her impending death she was not going to back down, this girl would fight him knowing that she would lose. Even though he could smell the thick scent of her intoxicating fear which was what was pushing him on to attack her, she was not quivering before him, on her face she wore a mask of deception and yes concentration. Over the last few days of his observation of this girl, he found that she never backed down from a fight. This would not do, Takara once again was enslaving his mind to these thoughts about her. He would kill her, but not right now. In the back of his mind it said to just do it now, but he pushed that thought away. He lowered his hands to his sides as he simply turned away.

Standing upright Akane was confused, but relieved at the same time. She didn't have to think twice about getting out of that area and she turned on her heels running for the palace grounds.

* * *

Kasumi was rubbing alcohol on Akane's wounds in her shoulders, she heard her sister suck in a painful breath. She then wrapped a bandage around the last of her puncture marks. "Akane, please tell me how you got these?" She had been trying for the last twenty minutes to get her sister to speak about what happened, but Akane refused to divulge the information.

The door was slid open rather forcefully and Ranma stood there, he saw the bandage around Akane's arm and some bloody pieces of cloth on the floor next to her. "What happened?"

Akane ignored his question by turning her face away from Ranma's direction; she pulled her torn short sleeve down over her bandaged wound and stood up. "Thank you Kasumi."

Ranma's lips thinned at how Akane was ignoring him, he was going to say something when he saw Kasumi shake her head no at him. He heard voices behind him and turned around to see Kagome and Inuyasha approaching. Without giving time for Ranma to move, Inuyasha bashed him in the back of the head sending the boy flying forward into the wall. Inuyasha laughed hard as Ranma fell onto his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't nice!" Kagome reprimanded.

"Hey that was a good move," came the voice of Ryouga who had been sitting in that room. He was snickering as Ranma jumped to his feet.

"What did you do that for ya creep?" Ranma's temper was getting the better of him.

Shrugging Inuyasha calmly answered, "You were in my way and I didn't feel like talking to you."

Ranma stomped over, getting in Inuyasha's face. "You're going to pay for that." He started cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome then smiled cheerfully, "Hey Akane, want to help me make dinner?"

A dark cloud seemed to pass over Ranma as he cringed while glancing at Kagome, "Trust me, you don't want her to help you. She'd kill us all!"

Akane was trying to ignore him, she really was. She promised herself not to let him get to her. But it wasn't working! "Shut up Ranma! No one cares what you have to say."

"Oh it can't be that bad," Inuyasha commented which seemed much more sensitive and kind than whatever Ranma said.

Ranma stomped his foot and waved his fist in the air, "You don't know what you're talking about!" While the boys were arguing Kagome grabbed Akane by the arm and they headed out towards the kitchens.

* * *

Once they got to the kitchens, which had three large counters, and one side of the wall was made of brick and had a roaring fire. There were three cauldrons situated over three small fire pits for soups and stews. At one of the counters, Shampoo and Ukyou were already there. Shampoo was making her special ramen for Ranma and Ukyou was making a truly spectacular Okonomiyaki for her love.

"Hey, Akane, what are you doing here?" Ukyou asked slyly, "Going to make something disgusting for Ranma?"

"Who cares about that jerk? I'm just here to make dinner and it's not just for Ranma." She threw her nose in the air and headed to where some vegetables were sitting out to be used.

Shampoo leaned closer to Ukyou's ear, "Gee someone bitter, Ranma reject Akane lots." She giggled but was not expecting Akane to fling a glass of water at her, splashing in her face. Now standing in Shampoo's spot was an adorable little kitty. Shampoo arched her back and hissed at Akane.

"Serves you right," Ukyou said still chopping away at her carrots she was going to use in her pizza.

The door was suddenly thrown open and there stood Kuno, he had heard that Akane was going to making part of tonight's dinner he had rushed right over. "Ah, Akane Tendou you are going to make something truly spectacular for me." He ran forward, "You can not hide your feelings from me my darling." He reached out to grab her, when Kagome purposely stuck out her foot right in his path and he tripped falling forward his arms flaying out as he went head first into a bag of flour sitting on the floor.

Both Akane and Kagome were laughing hard as Kuno stood up straight, he was covered from head to toe in the white powdery substance, he coughed out a puff of flour dust, which made the two girls hold their stomachs from laughing too hard.

"Master Kuno," The sound of Sasuke's worried voice flittered through the kitchens as he ran inside and to his master's side. He looked up at the girls, "what have you done to Master Kuno?"

Looking innocently, Kagome smiled. "He tripped is all," She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep down her laughter.

Kuno standing up straight trying to look as regal as possible as he was completely covered in flour, "Come Sasuke, I must clean up before I take part in my darling's lovely feast of delicious dishes made by her own sweet hand." He turned leaving the kitchen a trail of white footprints left behind.

"Hey thanks Kagome," Akane finally had recovered from her laughing fit.

Smiling cheerfully Kagome grabbed a knife from the counter, "Well I can tell you aren't interested in that guy as a boyfriend, and that he probably annoys you."

"There is no probably about it." Akane pumped some water into one of the smaller cauldrons and set it over the small fire to boil...

* * *

Leaning up against the wall in the large guest room, Miroku was listening intently to what Soun Tendou was saying, and it seemed to be making a lot of sense now.

"So you are telling me that they are cursed? I am rather cursed myself." Miroku looked down at his covered hand. "Which is why we have to find Naraku and soon, if we don't my life will end for I will be sucked in by this wind tunnel in my hand. I was sent away when my own father was pulled into his, every male in my family line has been cursed with this; but it is handy that is up until my demise though."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Soun leaned back against the smooth wall, "I didn't realize that this Naraku was this despicable." He then worried for his own family, would this evil creature do horrible things to his daughters as well if he had something to gain from their pain and suffering.

Soon the rest of their traveling party had come inside the room as the dinner that had been prepared by Kagome, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou was ready to eat.

"Hey Akane, which did you make?" Ranma asked innocently with a smile on his face.

Smiling one of her beautiful smiles back at Ranma, Akane felt a blush stain her cheeks, "I made the soup."

"Great, now I know which one to avoid." The pigtailed boy snickered and he heard Akane's growl, he felt a fist come down hard on the top of his head, he turned his head snarling at Ryouga. "What did you do that for!"

"How dare you insult Akane's cooking Ranma, I will make you pay for that comment." Ryouga was completely overwhelmed with his anger and he moved to attack Ranma, when the boy who was going to be attacked using his quick speed and reflexes had scooped some of the soup in the spoon and quickly shoved it in Ryouga's mouth, who fell backwards his eyes crossing from the horrible death soup in his mouth.

Looking at his plate Miroku glanced down into the soup, it smelled good. "Hey this all looks good girls."

Ranma's head snapped around as he saw the monk putting the spoon into the soup bowl, Ranma reached out his hand and shouted, "No, don't eat that. You'll die!"

The spoon fell from Miroku's hand hitting the floor with a loud clanking sound, Miroku felt like his stomach just jumped out of his body, ripping painfully from inside, he could hear groaning and moans of pain all around him. "What…was…that?" He felt like passing out.

The old man was crying, Happosai covered his eyes with his arm and bawled into his maroon sleeve, "Why didn't you tell me that it wasn't fit for human consumption?"

"Hey!" Akane growled at everyone, "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Ranma felt he was the only one with any sense around here to not have eaten Akane's cooking he even warned everyone, "You know Akane, we could probably bottle this stuff and give it to Naraku, it would kill him for sure! We could call it Akane's Toxic Stew, kill off your worst enemies and people that just plain bug ya, we would make a fortune."

The empty cauldron suddenly flew across the room and smashed right into Ranma's body, knocking him to the ground, his hands extended towards the ceiling as he was feeling nothing but extreme pain running through his entire body. Perhaps he had gone a bit too far with the Toxic Stew comment his head informed himself. He groaned loudly. Akane's red anger aura blazed all around her as she turned and threw open the door, stomping out. Why did he have to go and say stuff like that! That stupid jerk! Akane walked through the back yard coming to a red painted arched bridge, she stood there for a moment before hopping up to sit on the bridge's railing, swinging her legs gently back and forth, glaring down into the water of the decorative stream that ran through the garden. "Ranma you dummy." She threw a rock hard into the water, the fish scattering. "Oh who am I kidding, I'm nothing like the other girls. I can't even cook anything without attempting to poison everyone." She growled light and low, clinching her fist, Akane's normally pretty face scrunching up in anger. "But he didn't have to be such a jerk about it!"

"Do you know what the problem is Akane?" Ukyou's voice said from behind Akane, who turned and looked at her over her shoulder.

Akane saw both Shampoo and Ukyou standing there, what did they follow her out here just to rub it in some more?

"It's the simple fact that if you can't cook a decent meal how are you going to make Ranma's meals for him. You certainly can not live on take out alone." Ukyou did make a valid point, but Akane was not going to give up just because she can't cook anything, unless they moved to Ryugenzawa and she could in fact use the Water of Life, everything turned out pretty normal when she used it.

Akane jumped up onto the railing and turning around carefully, glaring at her rival. "Yeah well the only thing you can make happens to be Okonomiyaki, Ranma will surely get sick of that eventually, even if his stomach happens to resemble a bottomless pit most of the time."

"That so true," Shampoo giggled, "Which is why Shampoo better wife than both of you. Shampoo can make anything."

Growing in frustration, her eye twitched, "It's not always about food you guys!" Akane stomped her foot, "There's more to it than just that you know." Stomping her foot was a mistake as it slipped causing to knock her off balance, she started falling backwards her arms flaying out in front of her trying to rebalance herself. Ukyou and Shampoo rushed forward, Ukyou reached out to grab Akane's hand their finger's barely brushing each other's as Akane went backwards over the side. Akane didn't fall very far as she fell against something and stopped, she felt a pair of arms holding her up, opening her eyes as she had closed them tightly, she found a pair of cold, emotionless eyes staring into hers.

"Clumsy human," He insulted frostily, wondering why he had even stopped her from falling, she could break her neck for all he cared.

"Akane?" Ukyou shouted in worry as she peered over the side of the bridge, appearing shocked at what she saw. Akane was practically laying within the arms of the very same demon that tried to kill her, and she wasn't even moving. Maybe she was shocked?

Shampoo rushed to the side as well, her blue hair bouncing along with her the theme of her excitement in hopes to see a dead Akane at the bottom of the river, Her lips pursed in irritation, "Akane is no dead, aw that too bad." She sounded so very disappointed.

Akane then remembering where she was started squirming around, "Hey, let go of me!" She thrashed around almost violently as she remembered his threats on her life just a few short hours ago.

"Stop it." Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her, and the grip on her thigh from his hand increased. If she wasn't careful she was going to cut herself on his sharp and deadly claws, he didn't know why he was concerned for he was just going to kill her.

Stilling instantly, Akane's fear of this demon raced through her every nerve from the sound of his voice. She shuddered. "Put me down, now!"

"Do not presume you can order me around human. You should feel appreciative that I assisted one such as you." Sesshomaru leapt into the air and landed on the bridge, he noticed Ukyou and Shampoo did not move from their spots. Carefully he set Akane down on her feet. And the moment her fear evaporated from her body and she twirled around, anger blazing hotly in her eyes.

Akane turned and pointed her finger in his face, "I didn't ask for your help you know, I could have taken the fall, I am after all quite used to it."

"You ungrateful human," Sesshomaru took a step forward, he was going to shorten this girl's life considerably, he lifted his hand in the air slightly as his fingers twitched, how dare she talk to him like that.

"Akane," Ukyou's unsure voice sounded in Akane's ears, "Perhaps you shouldn't irritate the demon." She could see how he was standing and glaring at Akane and she didn't like it.

"What! Me irritate him? It's the other way around I tell you." Her eyes shifted back to Sesshomaru as they narrowed into angry slits. "No one is going to tell me what to do that's for sure. Especially not some demon I don't even know."

Ukyou shook her head; she could tell that her friend's life was probably going to end in this time period. "Akane, sometimes you can be so stubborn, he did help you after all."

She did not want to explain what happened earlier that afternoon in the woods with this creature that stood before her. All she wanted to do was get away from him and not wanting to get into another fight, she relented, "Fine, Ukyou, fine." Tightly and tense with her teeth clinched, not to mention her fists tightened at her sides. "Thank you for helping me." She said to Sesshomaru before turning her back on him and walking away.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in on Akane's round behind, noticing that it was different than Takara's was. This girl's was a bit more full and shapely. He tilted his head getting a better look as it moved almost teasingly with each step she took.

Ukyou's jaw dropped as the Youkai just openly stared at Akane's backside, she cleared her throat politely and she saw Sesshomaru's head jolt a little and turn, looking at her. "It's not polite to stare."

"I do not stare, I observe." Was Sesshomaru's answer.

Shaking her head, Ukyou thought he sounded more like a pervert now than Happosai was. "Even observing is considered rude."

"Not if the individual you are observing does not know about it."

"Maybe you shouldn't be 'observing' Akane, and why would you want too anyway? She's not exactly feminine or anything." _'Well she's a tad more feminine than I am, at least she wears dresses,'_ Ukyou thought to herself. "You seem to be the type of demon that is attracted to pure beauty." Ukyou never really thought of Akane as pure beauty, sure the girl was cute and attractive when she wanted to be. But then again those were only Ukyou's personal thoughts, since Ranma kept saying that she was the cute fiancée when Akane was the uncute one.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to Ukyou, thinking that this girl is blind when it comes to beauty, of course she was another girl so it didn't matter much what she said. And sure when he knew Takara she was very beautiful, especially for a human, and if this girl is her reincarnation then she was beautiful as well. "It is not your concern human of why I observe the girl." He then startled Ukyou by leaping in the air following the same path as Akane had.

Being a martial artist and a good one, well not as good as Ranma or her rivals but still good enough, Akane sensed she was being followed. She whirled around, spreading her feet standing apart. "All right, I know you're there."

Dropping down in front of her, Sesshomaru didn't even phase the girl, or at least that's what it seemed like. "You knew I was there? How is that, are you perhaps a miko?"

"A miko?" Akane asked with a scoff, "No, when one studies martial arts their senses get elevated a bit." She noticed his eyes narrow slightly.

"And what is that?" Sesshomaru's curiosity was starting to get the better of him again and he was actually asking questions, perhaps he shouldn't be conversing with this human either. He had made a huge mistake fifty years ago when he had done that with Takara, but this girl standing before him was even thought parts of his mind would disagree, the louder part was shouting, this girl is Takara.

Akane crossed her arms over her breasts looking irritated, she really did not want to be talking with this guy, he left her feeling very uneasy like she always had to watch over her shoulder and be prepared for an attack from him. Quite frankly this demon scared the living hell out of her, even if she was good at hiding it. "It's a form of Kempo. I train under the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, of course where I come from it's only practiced by two families, the Tendous and the Saotome's. Eventually it will go nationwide."

"Yo Akane!" It was Ranma's voice interrupting her conversation, and he saw her turn around giving him her attention, "We managed to rescue the dinner you made from turning more into toxic sludge," He teased with a lopsided smirk.

She tried to keep her temper, she really did, but he was asking for it. Akane lifted her fist in the air, "Oh be quiet Ranma. It wasn't that bad!" She yelled over at him.

Ranma raced over to where Akane was standing with that demon, "Well did you bother to even try it?"

"Oh Ranma-Honey," Ukyou waved as she was running over she had a huge smile on her face, she saw Shampoo leaping over faster than she was running so she picked up the pace, but Shampoo got there first and looped her arms around Ranma's neck.

Shampoo cooed and held onto him, "Ranma, you come out see Shampoo?"

There was a little fright flittering through Ranma's eyes as he looked over at Akane, her eye was twitching and he could see her red jealousy aura flowing off her in waves. "A—Akane." He tried pushing Shampoo off of him. Looking at the Amazon, he kept trying to pry her vice like grip from around his neck, "Come on, let go! Akane is..."

Looking away from him, Akane closed her eyes willing herself to settle down. Without a word she just turned and started walking away.

"Shampoo! You can't keep doing that. Akane is mad!" He wiggled out of her hold.

She shrugged, "Akane always mad, that nothing new." Shampoo jumped at him again, "Why you no stay still?" Irritation was nothing but what Shampoo was feeling at that moment as Ranma kept avoiding her embrace. He then took off like a shot running after Akane.

"Akane, let me explain!"

"Ranma!" Shampoo shrieked, "No, Ranma come back, why you run from Shampoo!"

"He doesn't want you holding onto him like that." Sesshomaru's cold voice said from behind her, he was growing increasingly irritated by the minute with the humans jumping around like this. He felt he should at least get them to stop it, so he commented on the obvious fact. Shampoo whirled around facing him.

"What you talking about, Ranma love Shampoo." She said to stoic demon lord, "What not to like?" she gestured to herself before leaving Sesshomaru standing there by himself.

* * *

It really was getting late as Sesshomaru walked through the village, Rin his ward was fast asleep on the porch, held in her little hand was a small bouquet of flowers. Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the girl, he would place her inside this room with these other sleeping humans, he slid the door open not really careful of waking everyone, he crossed the room managing not to step on anyone, there was a small short screen dividing the male side from the girl side. There was a cushiony spot in between the Takara look alike and Kagome, Sesshomaru headed over to the spot holding Rin safely in his arms.

With the greatest of ease he bent down, setting Rin on the futon. The little girl rolled over and snuggled into Kagome's side. Sesshomaru took a chance glance at the Takara look alike, this girl wasn't so angry looking as she slept; in fact the lines of her anger were gone. She looked almost peaceful. He had remembered when he had watched Takara fast asleep, not realizing that he was moving closer to get a better look, it was as if it were fifty years ago and the the same girl laying before him. Why did she have to come back, filling his head with all these thoughts once more? He was not comfortable with this recent development; this girl was enslaving his mind once again. Sesshomaru needed to end her life now, quick and painless she wouldn't feel a thing.

Moving over Rin so that he was on her other side and getting closer to the Takara look alike. He let his upper lip curl back slightly revealing his sharp deadly fang to the dark night. Lifting his hand and curling it around the Takara look a like's neck, all he had to do was squeeze and it would be over. He heard her soft voice whisper something.

"Ranma." Was the soft name that left Akane's mouth and she smiled lightly.

Why couldn't he do it? What was the matter with him? Sesshomaru feeling nothing but utter frustration simply pulled his hand away from the Takara look a like's neck, but something he did not expect happened, she had reached up, her fingers touching both his cheeks. His eyes widened slightly, not enough for anyone to really notice. This girl was touching him and he did not feel his normal revulsion of the prospect of human flesh touching his, instead a small wave of tingles passed through him.

Her reflexes shocked him for she had quickly grabbed him about the face and pulled him down, her lips finding his in the darkness. The entire world all came to a stop as Sesshomaru felt frozen to his spot, nothing had ever shocked him before, but this, this was... He noted that her lips were soft and warm as she released him; her hands fell to her sides as she was still in her deep sleep.

Sesshomaru pulled back and noticed that she had a smile on her face; she turned on her side facing away from him. Without even realizing it, Sesshomaru lifted his fingers lightly touching his own lips; he could still feel her there. Why did he allow her to do that? Why didn't he stop her? Well for one she was asleep and she thought he was someone else. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Sesshomaru lifted his head and if he was shocked it didn't show on his face. Inuyasha was glaring at him over the short screen which divided the boy side of the room from the girl...

* * *

Well that is it for episode 7, now I know there are a lot of characters but don't worry, I will be narrowing it down to the main characters of the story which will be… Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ranma, Akane, Ryouga and Sesshomaru. I will be focusing on most of those characters after the next few episodes. I brought Kouga in for the dividing up the characters. Well stay tuned for the next chapter, it should be out very soon.

Also remember guys that I am a true R/A fan no matter what I do with either of them before they get to that point.

Remember to review,

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


	8. Sesshomaru's Obsession

Disclaimer: If it were mine, I would be filthy, stinking rich! Too bad Sigh

Summary: Inuyasha/Ranma ½ Crossover… Inuyasha is confused with Kagome's going to a new school, high school was it? And… Ranma and the gang get suckered into going into the past by Cologne to defeat Naraku who threatens the present.

Thank you for all your reviews everyone, I'm glad that the few of you who are reading this, are in fact enjoying it.

* * *

Big Trouble in Sengoku Jidia

Episode 8—Sesshomaru's Obsession

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha whispered harshly, his eyes shifted briefly to Akane and he knew she was in a very deep asleep. He silently wondered if his half brother was taking advantage of the girl, then lifting his eyes back up to Sesshomaru they seemed to narrow even more.

Without speaking one word, Sesshomaru stood up slowly, leaving the room for outside. Inuyasha growled low in his throat, _'Oh no, he's not getting away with that!'_ Inuyasha's mind snarled and Inuyasha rushed after him.

Once they were outside, Inuyasha was not going to spare his brother anything, "Sesshomaru, stop!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuiaga and it transformed into its fang blade, with it in his right hand he pointed it at his half-brother. "I'm not about to let you off that easily, you violating that girl like that!"

Sesshomaru slowly looked over his shoulder regarding Inuyasha coldly, "Do not put yourself into a situation that does not concern you hanyou."

"Everything dealing with these humans' safety concerns me. Well, that is every human's safety except the girly-boy." Inuyasha took a step forward; his posture was rigid and tense.

"Put that thing away before you hurt yourself." Sesshomaru taunted before turning around to face him.

Inuyasha only held onto the hilt even tighter, "Why did you kiss that girl? You hate humans for one."

Sesshomaru took slow steady steps towards Inuyasha, his menacing figure that usually strikes fear into the hearts of most living creatures, he knew did nothing to phase his disgusting wretch of a half-brother. "Get this straight, I did not kiss the female, it was she who kissed me."

Inuyasha's brow arched, "Oh and you were just fighting her off so hard," was his sarcastic reply, he let his lip curl back revealing a deadly sharp fang, "I saw the whole thing, you can't lie to me! And don't you dare try to hide the fact that I smelled something else coming from you when it happened as well."

Striking at Inuyasha with a quick claw, Sesshomaru missed for Inuyasha jumped back. "Mind your tongue Runt." His tone was sharp.

"Ooh, looks like I hit a nerve." Inuyasha taunted while sheathing his sword. "What's going on? You are not one to travel with a band of humans and other Youkai willingly." He was suspicious all right and now Inuyasha was finally going to get some answers. "And now I see you kissing a girl, a human girl in which you claim to despise humans completely."

Its not that he will always confide in this half-breed, but right now Sesshomaru was not about to be picky his mind had been really uneasy lately, the need to confess was weighing heavily on his thoughts. "I will inform you, Inuyasha, but if one word gets out about this to any living creature I will not hesitate in striking you dead." He saw Inuyasha roll his eyes, the half breed was just asking for his death, irritation surged through Sesshomaru, but he needed to keep his mind on task. "Around the same time I had heard word about you and the human miko, I somehow became obsessed with a human as well." Sesshomaru almost laughed at his brother's wide eyes and the shock clearly exposed on his face, but he did not. "Do not look so surprised Inuyasha." His voice gave nothing away of what he was holding back, "This young woman was in fact this village's hime. Her name was Takara Yorimoto."

Inuyasha then smirked, "Ah, royalty, well even when you make mistakes you tend to make important ones."

Sesshomaru was irritated as he was interrupted and it shown in his voice, "I do not make mistakes. I ended her pathetic human life, for she had enslaved my mind forcing me to bend to the will of my emotions for her."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head back and forth, "That is not enslavement," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "idiot."

The Taiyoukai would ignore that little comment since his half brother was often rude, "That girl in there, she is Takara."

Inuyasha looked back towards the room, his body twisting a bit, "Who, Akane?" Turning back to face Sesshomaru, Inuyasha saw him nod once. "That is ridiculous! That girl's name is Akane and her family is with her, don't you think they would know if she is who you say she is." There is no way that the girl in there is this Takara that Sesshomaru was talking about. Wait a minute…something seemed very familiar with this situation, Inuyasha's mind was suddenly assaulted with the possibility. "Wait, are you telling me that Akane is this Takara's reincarnation?"

"That is correct." Sesshomaru had always known that Inuyasha was slow on the uptake.

Inuyasha groaned and his left ear twitched in irritation, "I will tell you now, Sesshomaru, no matter how much that girl looks like Takara," He wildly lifted his arm in the air and pointed towards the room that everyone was sleeping in, "She is not her. She is her own person."

"It is true her behavior is no where near as refined as Takara's was." Sesshomaru admitted, "But there are some similarities with how they act."

"Well of course there's similarities," Inuyasha pushed both his hands in his sleeves holding his arms in front of himself, "but just because it is the same soul doesn't mean Akane will act at all like the girl from your past, there is no way!"

"And you know this, because?" Sesshomaru appeared and sounded uninterested.

He growled and clinched his fists in his own sleeves with the tone his half-brother was using with him, "Because Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation and she acts nothing like Kikyou, at all. The only similarity they seem to share is their soul and miko abilities. Other than that, they are completely different." He couldn't believe it, Sesshomaru and a human girl? It was just as bizarre as Naraku just giving up without a fight and apologizing to everyone for being such a weirdo. "Perhaps you should not 'observe' Akane anymore, you would be doing it for all the wrong reasons."

"I do what I please." Sesshomaru was not going to stand here any longer and let this half-breed order him into doing anything. Maybe it was the fact that this human girl looking like Takara is what is stemming his new observation of the girl; he just can not get over that fact. Every time he looks at her the memories of Takara seem to rush back into his mind, her smile, the way she smelled. And it could be the fact this girl was reincarnated to take Takara's place with him as it should have been fifty years ago. _'A second chance'_, his mind whispered to him. Yes, the Takara look alike was meant for him. That is the only logical explanation his mind could come up with. And he would see to it that he did not lose this time.

* * *

"I'm a human being not a pig!" Wrung loudly through the guest room and Ryouga bolted upright from his spot on the floor, his blanket falling to his waist. It was morning, and it was just a dream. Ryouga sighed with relief that he wasn't going to be cooked up as Akane's breakfast. Feeling many pairs of eyes on him, Ryouga glanced around wildly, noticing there were people were indeed staring at him, he grinned foolishly, "heh, heh, bad dream I guess."

Miroku sighed, finally realizing that he and a few others of their group, that they were not demons, but cursed at some spring in China, which he had never heard of. But seeing it with his own eyes made him a believer. Cold water changes them to their cursed form and hot water returns them to normal. Very interesting indeed.

The group from the future started rolling up their sleeping bags and preparing for the morning. Ranma who was brushing his teeth walked towards the window, glancing out it seeing Shampoo and Ukyou speaking with that arrogant demon lord, what was his name again? Something long and weird he seemed to recall. Not really caring, Ranma shrugged and walked back over to his pack.

Soon breakfast was served and everyone tucked in, a pair of chopsticks shot from the side towards Ranma's pickles, but Ranma stopped its grabbing motion. He lifted his head calmly, looking at his father who was grinning foolishly.

"Give it a rest old man!" Ranma smashes his father in the face with his fist, "get your own food!"

"Ranma!" Genma sat up straighter throwing his fist in the air, "I am only helping you with your reflexes. As heir to the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts you must have quick reflexes!" he was as dramatic as he was full of it.

Ranma's brow arched and he took a quick look at his father's place setting and noticed he was out of pickles, "Why you… You're out of pickles you jerk so you were gonna steal mine!"

Genma's eyes widened as his plot was discovered while he looked over at his place setting, "Well would you look at that, so I am." He sounded falsely innocent. Genma heard Ranma's growl and the cracking of his knuckles. _'Uh-oh' _Was Genma's last thought, before…

Outside Jaken paced back and forth, had he heard that correctly last night, his master was speaking to the half breed about the girl and now he's watching her as closely as he did that other human many years ago. Jaken peaked over his shoulder seeing that human's look alike breaking pieces of square stone with her hand, she broke six in one hit. Pretty strong for a human, but still she was a human. Was his master losing his mind or just his sense of Youkai pride? Last time this occurred, Lord Sesshomaru was not himself for weeks after. He had lost and as long as Jaken has known his master, Lord Sesshomaru has never lost to anything. If this was what his master wanted then he Jaken his faithful and loyal servant would assist his master, without him knowing it of course.

For his master, Jaken was going to take matters into his own hands so that there will be no problems this time, he headed towards the guest quarters of the palace and slid the door open where the smell of human food nearly knocked him over with its foul stench. Of course the first one to spot him coming in was Rin she jumped up from her place setting and ran over to him.

"Oh Jaken, have you come to play with me?" She smiled and bent down to hug him but he evaded her embrace.

"No I haven't Rin; you go finish your breakfast before Lord Sesshomaru says its time to leave."

Rin clapped her hands and spun around in a circle, "Oh yes, you are right Jaken." She giggled and jumped turning around, heading back to her place setting.

Jaken groaned, having narrowly escaped the killer hugs of Rin, she hugs so hard that she can cut off air to the body. Forgetting about Rin and her hugs of death for now, Jaken looked around for that one human male that had all the girls fighting over him. He spotted him fighting with a wet bear? They were having some kind of chopstick battle over pickles! Jaken rolled his yellow bulbous eyes before walking over to them.

The panda seemed to be finished with the fight and was sipping tea quietly, as Ranma looked angry, now digging roughly into his bowl of rice. Jaken pointed his staff's edge and poked it into Ranma's back and the pigtailed boy turned around glaring. "You're the human with the harem, right?" Jaken watched the anger in the human male seem to ebb a bit but then spike once more.

"Harem!" Ranma shoved the little demon's staff away rather forcefully, "What are you talking about? I don't have a harem!" He pounded his fist on the small table. "I don't want most of those girls, but do they listen to me… No they don't!"

Jaken blinked, "Listen human, I couldn't care less about your problems with women, I have just come to inform you that my master, Lord Sesshomaru seems to want one of your girls."

It was Ranma's turn to blink, "He does?" Automatically in his mind he saw visions of Shampoo or Ukyou looking pretty happy with that demon. This was great! But he didn't really want to let on how excited he was about that prospect, so he just looked completely passive, "So, like I care." Finally he will be getting rid of most of his girl problems, it was probably the best news he's had in a long time. There was no doubt that the demon could probably beat him in a fight, therefore making Shampoo give up on himself and go for the demon instead. It was almost too perfect. If that guy wanted them he could have them.

"So it does not bother you that Lord Sesshomaru can have one of your girls?" Jaken was sure that this human male would have put up at least a little bit of a fight for the girl, but if he didn't care then well his master could do whatever he pleased, even if it was with another worthless human female. "Very well then, I will inform Lord Sesshomaru of this news, it is probably best though no matter what that you do not interfere in the courtship of a demon, the last one who tried was blinded by my most gracious master."

Ranma stuffed a pickle in his mouth, "Well just so I stay out of his way, you best tell me what to stay out of."

Jaken cleared his throat and lifted three of his fingers in the air looking very informative. He loved explaining stories and information, Rin would never let him, so now was his perfect chance. "The key to all Youkai courting rituals are these three stages, Observation, Obsession and Possession." Jaken sat down in an Indian position, "he is practically finished already with stage one. Observation is when he spends night and day watching over chosen female, learning everything about her. Obsession I believe has just begun, I am sure I do not need to explain that to you, it is common knowledge. But Possession is different, not like a spirit that enters a body, this is actual taking the female and whether she is willing or not to bend to his will thereby becoming his entirely and my master is not one to say no to."

Ranma took a quick drink from his tea cup, "Well he might have a hard time with the third one, since all the girls that you say are in my harem…" He said with a slight irritation, "…are all fighters and have a tough spirit, which will not squish down easily." Standing Ranma shoved his hands in his pockets, "Good luck to him I say, for he's really gonna need it."

Jaken jumped to his feet, "I shall go and inform my master of your most kind offering up of your lady." Jaken jumped to his feet, starting for the door, he heard Rin giggling as she followed after him, running with her arms spread wide open. Jaken scurried out the door to inform Sesshomaru of the news that there won't be any trouble from the human male, unlike last time.

Hearing Ukyou's laugh, Ranma turned around and watched as she slid the door open, she stepped inside with Shampoo, they were actually holding down a civilized conversation for once. "Yo, it's just about time to continue on the journey. Are ya guys ready?"

"Sure Ran-Chan," Ukyou nodded, then looking at the rest of their group, she saw the hanyou tying his sword to his side. He then moved over to where Kagome was and started complaining that she was taking too long as she was tucking her sleeping bag back into her big bulging yellow bag. Ukyou then brought her attention back to Ranma, "How about you?"

"Yep, been ready for awhile now," Glancing around the room, Ranma noticed that one person wasn't in here, "Hey you two haven't seen Akane around anywhere have ya?"

Shampoo nodded not really wanting to answer the question. She did not want to help Ranma in finding Akane when she is the competition for his heart. But sensing that he might be a little worried she gave in. "Oh we see Akane, she outside."

"Yep, last time we saw her though she was talking and demonstrating her brick breaking that she does to those other Youkai traveling with us." Ukyou slid open the door and pointed outside in the direction, Ranma looked over her shoulder and saw the Wolf Youkai known as Kouga who had two of his friends with him pat Akane on the back a little roughly for she jolted forward a bit, but the demon was grinning and seemed to be congratulating her and he started walking away and towards the guest room. Ranma saw that little girl Rin throw a brick up in the air and Akane jumped up onto the bridge's railing and kicked it in the air and it broke into many pieces. The little girl clapped and Akane bowed with a huge smile on her face. Ranma stepped outside and headed in their direction.

"Perhaps you should come down from there." Sesshomaru said rather tonelessly to Akane, "After what happened last time you were up there you might fall and break your useless human neck."

Rolling her eyes, Akane was about to jump down when the demon lifted his hand in the air, shocking her. "What?" She would be ready to defend herself if this guy suddenly decided to attack her.

"I shall assist you," He held his hand out waiting, growing irritated as she continued to ignore his gesture.

"I can get down myself; I'm not exactly helpless thank you very much." The nerve of this guy! Akane couldn't believe it. She can handle most things on her own without help!

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, "You would refuse my assistance when I have gone out of my way to see to it that you return to the Earth safely? Ungrateful human."

Feeling the urge to roll her eyes but restraining herself, she had a feeling that he was not going to let up until he got his way. She groaned in annoyance, Fine, if it would make him shut his arrogant mouth. She squatted down and slipped her hand into his. "It's not that I need your help, but if it will get you to shut up." Akane was pulled rather easily off of the bridge's railing to land gently and almost gracefully on her feet.

What Ranma saw caused a sick feeling to pit in his stomach, he felt really uneasy as he continued towards them, his world was starting to spin, all he could see was red and it was directed at that Youkai. He needed to get Akane away from him, "Akane!" He shouted in her direction and both she and the demon turned and looked his way as he ran towards them and stopped, "Hey, whatcha doin' out here?" He eyed their still joined hands, until Akane pulled hers from the demons; he thought he saw a small shudder from Akane's body. I won't allow anyone to touch her but me, was Ranma's inner thought.

What Ranma did not know was that Akane did not want Sesshomaru touching her at all, and it's not because he was a Youkai, it was because he had tried to kill her several times and she was not about to be friendly with someone who tried to end her life, twice! She turned to Ranma and shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really Ranma," Akane threw her hands behind her back, "What did you come out here for?"

He made the point to look rather uninterested in what she was doing out here, when in fact he was completely interested. Ranma wanted to get Akane away so that he could have a 'friendly' discussion with this Youkai that stood before them. "To tell ya that we're gonna head out now." He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, "So ya should go and get your stuff."

"Oh right," Akane rushed past Ranma, turning back to him briefly with a kind, soft smile on her face, "Thanks for telling me Ranma," she could have sworn she saw pink tint his cheeks, she then took off in a small run towards the guest room for her pack.

Ranma watched over his shoulder as Akane moved quickly and entered the guest room, before turning his attention back to the Youkai. "The green thing, told me that ya seem to have a crush on one of the girls that travel with me."

Sesshomaru was confused with this human's choice of words, even if he did not let it show, he just did not answer the question. Sesshomaru was silent, just staring Ranma down with his cold icy gaze.

He forgot, they don't use words like that. "That you are interested," Ranma cleared up before crossing his arms over his chest. "So just out of curiosity, which one was it?" He noticed that this guy was just standing here not even answering, which to Ranma was messing up his mind, he had the strangest feeling that he already knew. "Well!" Ranma was impatient.

"I will not lose a second time," Sesshomaru's voice was cold as he regarded the human male with the same indifference. "This girl, this Akane is in actuality my Takara, I shall claim this female in time as my own."

"What!" Ranma's arms shot down at his sides, "I don't think so pal!"

Sesshomaru's elegant brow arched slightly.

"Akane is mine!" Ranma was filled with such hostility and anger, that Sesshomaru could feel it.

With a loud gasp, Jaken scurried over pointing his staff in Ranma's face, "But you said that you didn't—" The toad Youkai did not get to finish what he was saying for Ranma bunted him hard with his foot and the little toad went sailing away.

"That doesn't matter," Ranma glared up at the Youkai with such hatred, how dare someone else come in and try to take Akane away, he was not going to stand for that. "I did not realize that you meant Akane."

"That is not my concern human, you gave up all your rights to the female when you expressed to my retainer that it did not matter to you in the slightest." Sesshomaru was very business like in this manner, the human was foolish if he gave up the girl without even asking questions to find out which one it was that he Sesshomaru wanted, and a fool is no where near capable of protecting the female. As it stands, she is better of with himself rather than this incompetent human. "The deal is final." Sesshomaru turned away from Ranma and headed away from him.

"There was no deal! I don't know where you're getting that ridiculous idea from! Akane is not going to be passed around like a ham, she is mine and if anyone tries to take her…" Ranma's feelings of humiliation faded and were replaced by a strong confidence as he clinched his fist in the air, noticing that the demon lord did not even give him a second glance, he was being ignored. "Oh no, this is not over." He said quietly, mostly to himself. Akane was his, no one else's and if they tried to take her from him they will pay. Ranma is not stupid despite what Akane says; he can not challenge a demon without a way to be able to beat one. He needed to figure out a way to do that or else there is no way he will be able to win her back.

* * *

The morning started out strange enough, they were tracking some rumors of the beast known as Naraku residing somewhere far north, but how far north they were not sure. A beaten demon had given them some valuable information, many of the demons that Naraku had released from his body a long time ago seemed angry and bitter, except for terrorizing villages and killing humans, these abandoned demons wanted nothing more than revenge on their host that just left them for dead. They would get even.

Akane who had been feeling nothing but odd with Ranma's behavior started when they had left the village that morning, he had been pushing her to head up to where the head of the team was, pulling her along by hand. When she had tried to pull her hand from his, he only tightened his grip. She was getting downright frustrated, something was strange. She noticed around her that Ukyou and Shampoo kept staring at her bitterly, her joined hand with Ranma's. Getting nothing but an almost sinister evil glare on her face she smirked at the two girls and even curled her hand around his. This caused crimson to stain Ranma's cheeks for he was not expecting to feel her soft hand returning the hold.

As the day wore on Ranma had felt her pulling and yanking trying with all she could to remove her palm from within his, but he was not going to let go, he was never going to let go.

"Ranma, are you all right?"

Slightly startled after nothing but silence, he jumped then glanced back at her, "um…yeah, everything is fine. Why do ya ask?"

"You've been acting strange all day," She eyed him carefully, his dark pupils dilated as if thinking about something serious, but grinned and shrugged, then gripping her hand just a bit tighter.

"No I haven't."

Akane felt the urge to roll her eyes, "Oh yes you have, you've been hounding me ever since we left the village this morning." She again tried to resume the previous procedure of trying to remove her hand from his, even though it was warm and comforting. Akane did not like it when things were out of the ordinary; it made her feel less in control of herself. "Are you sure there's nothing bothering you, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No, not at all," Ranma indeed looked very guilty.

Just the way he was now constantly near her and always touching her when he had never really done so in the past, except for when he was saving her from falling or carrying her around when Shampoo or Ukyou was trying to hurt her or make her try and hate Ranma and he would have to protect her. But in times like this, he never would just simply hold her hand and stay so close that he was afraid that she would fall through the earth and disappear at a moment's notice.

She was not buying it, "Ranma! Tell me what is going on, and I mean now!" Akane saw his mouth gape open like a fish, but no sound was coming out, "Do you want me to get mad!" It was too late, she was already.

"No!" Ranma immediately out of reflex yelled back, anger surging through him. "Y—You wouldn't understand!"

"Huh!" Now she was even more confused, add confusion and anger and it is not a pretty picture for Akane. Oh no, her temper raged on, "You have exactly three seconds to spill it." She warned tightly, her eyes boring into Ranma's.

Ranma sighed, relenting. He had to tell her. Had to tell her that some crazy demon had a little crush on her, but how to break it to her, how would she take it? Would she abandon him? That is what he worried about most of all. One day her getting tired of it all and just giving up on him and Ranma did not want that to happen. "Akane, this morning before we left I had a talk with." He gestured in Sesshomaru's direction and Akane looked briefly over her shoulder at the Youkai and then back at Ranma, she just noticed that they had stopped walking, everyone was watching and listening to their conversation, more like Inuyasha was irritated that he had to stop. But he too had witnessed something, and even though he was angry. It should be known just what this human girl had gotten herself into.

"And, well he said some pretty horrible things to me." Ranma continued "They were mostly about you, saying things that were implying taking you away from m—us." He finally loosened the grip on Akane's hand and regretted the feeling of her fingers slipping from his, her hand floating downwards to press against the side of her body. "And I was just trying to keep you safe, so that you wouldn't perhaps run off with him." he added quietly so that only Akane could hear it, her reply wasn't nearly as soft, it was completely loud and angry that Ranma cringed from the sound of her tone.

The alarm bells in Akane's head sounded loud and harsh as she shook her head, "What? That thing doesn't even like me. He tried to kill me Ranma, and he keeps trying too!" She saw Ranma take a step forward closer to her, and immediately Akane took one step away from Ranma. She needed her personal space and if he invaded it, it wouldn't be pretty.

"That doesn't matter! Don't ya see it Akane. What if you like him better?" _'Than me_' Ranma added silently in his head.

Akane groaned, annoyed. How could he even think something like that! What would make him think that she would even tolerate such a demon! "Ranma, don't be stupid. Trying to kill someone is not exactly the way to win a girl's heart you know."

"Well who knows what goes on in your head Akane, perhaps you enjoy pain! I know you like inflicting it!" His eyes were narrowed.

Feeling her temper soaring, she wanted so much to slap that angry look off of Ranma's face. "Why you… Ranma I would never want anything as disgusting and ignorant as that ridiculous demon thing who thinks he's better than everyone else! I absolutely hate anyone who—"

She was interrupted suddenly; she did not even see it. The blur of white and now Akane dangled helpless by her throat, she was staring into the angry, golden eyes of Sesshomaru, and he squeezed his hand, his nails piercing her skin, causing blood to pour from the wounds.

"You will cease this mindless babble, do you understand me human, I will not be so lenient again." He sounded so controlled, this human was pushing it too far, what she said about him would not go unpunished.

Sesshomaru didn't realize how hard he was squeezing until he the scent of human blood tickled his nose and he actually saw the blood trailing down Akane's throat and it was quite a lot, ignoring the protesting from around him and the many people hitting him in various spots, nothing was affecting him. He felt a twinge of guilt at seeing her blood, his hand uncurled around Akane's throat and she fell to the forest floor in a heap. He saw Akane reach up and grasp at her neck, while taking in huge breaths of air.

Ranma in a moment of stupidity pushed the demon lord back away from Akane, with a "What the hell is wrong with you?" Directed at Sesshomaru, then ignoring what was still considered the enemy, Ranma kneeled down to Akane and grabbed at her hands and forced them away from around her neck, he could see the very deep puncture wounds from Sesshomaru's claws. Saying Ranma was angry was an understatement.

Kasumi gasped and started digging around in her pack, pulling out the first aid kit. "Ranma, here. Use this." She headed over to her sister and Ranma bending downwards holding the first aid kit out to him.

Ranma grabbed it without a thought, then looking at Akane he could see the tears in her eyes and he groaned in frustration. He picked up Akane and practically swung her over his shoulder and ran towards the river.

"Ranma, put me down." Akane demanded, but she knew he wasn't going to listen to her as he hurried towards the river. He sat her carefully down on a fallen log near the bank of the steady flowing river.

Sitting down on the log next to her, Ranma opened the kit and grabbed a cloth dunking it in the water; he was so angry that if he said anything now he wouldn't be able to control what came out of his mouth.

Looking at his bowed head as he continued to wipe the blood off of Akane's puncture wounds, she silently wondered why was he taking care of her like this? She could do it herself; his hand he was using was shaking. "Ranma, are you all right?" Here she was injured and she was asking him of he was all right.

"I don't like it when people hurt you." Ranma answered his voice sounding gruff and strained.

Akane's eyes widened and she tried to move away from him, but she did not anticipate his other hand coming up and cupping her neck keeping her still. "Ranma you don't have to do this." She was getting angry, how dare he say something like that when he hurts her all the time.

"Now is not a good time to talk to me Akane," Ranma was pulling the white bandage material from the medical kit.

That jerk! How dare he? She wrenched her neck from his palm and stood up, "Ranma, I don't need your help!"

"Sit down Akane." Ranma stood, there was a strange angry heat within his blue eyes as he stared down at her, and his tone was one that he had never really used before. Today she was going to listen to him whether she liked it or not. He noticed she wasn't budging so he grabbed her about the shoulders and shoved her back down on the log she hit it rather hard and her backside ached. Ranma hadn't ever been scared of anything in his life, but when he saw that demon trying to kill her. It pushed his normal behavior over the edge and all he felt was rage and the need to protect her was completely overwhelming.

"Ranma!" She was shocked to say the least, there was no way she was going to let him treat her like that, so she made a move to get up again, but his hands shot out keeping her on her bottom. She tried to shrug him off; still trying to struggle to move away from him but the next thing she knew was the she was on her back looking up at a very angry Ranma. "What are you doing? Get off me!" Akane tried to squiggle out from underneath him; she felt his weight come down on her as he had straddled her body to keep her lower half from flaying around. He gripped her wrists and pressed them down against the ground.

"Stop it Akane," He demanded.

Her eyes blazed with the fire of rage, "Get off me." What was he going to do to her? She couldn't let him know that she was scared and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it. "Ranma, I'm warning you!" His grip released one of her wrists only to come down and cover over her mouth, her free hand moved up to slap him hard across the face. With his quick reflexes his hand that held her other wrist shot up and grabbed at her hand that almost connected with his cheek, her other hand came up just as he had anticipated and he was able to grab both her wrists in his hand and slammed them back down onto the ground above her head.

Ranma could see her eyes widen in pure fear as he had completely immobilized her, something no one has ever done before. He leaned forward his mouth hovering near her ear. "You are going to listen to what I have to say, I just want to make sure you hear everything, I am not trying to hurt you." He felt her body still tense but relax a bit beneath his. "Akane, I was scared." He said into her ear, leaning more of himself against her his eyes closing, he heard her sharp intake of breath and he moved his hand away from her mouth. "I thought you were going to die Akane, that demon hurt you and I will not ever forgive anyone who does anything like that, to you."

He moved his hand away from her wrists and opened his eyes, looking at her still bleeding puncture wounds, he gathered some of the blood against his fingertips and heard Akane groan, "hurts doesn't it?" He lifted his head from her neck along with his fingers and showed her, her own blood. Ranma was way too close and it caused Akane's cheeks to flame, he was being so thoughtful and caring and it made her heart melt. "You're lucky only this happened to you with that big mouth of yours." Ranma then said.

"What!" Akane's eyes narrowed into angry slits, what she thought was a sweet moment had vanished, "Ranma, get off me right now."

With a long sigh Ranma released and backed off of her, Akane sat up straight and as soon as she did her palm connected hard with his cheek.

"How dare you do that to me you jerk!" She yelled in his face, her fists clinching tightly upon her thighs.

Perhaps he did deserve that slap; he knew he scared the living daylights out of her. "No one should hurt you Akane."

Akane crossed her arms over her breasts looking away from him, "Is it anymore different than when you hurt me?"

Ranma's body jolted, shocked at hearing what she said, "Hell yeah! I don't draw your blood and try to break your neck."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "You might as well draw blood, Ranma."

Seeing her blood still flowing from its wounds, even though the flow had diminished greatly, he lifted his fingers and pressed the pads of his fingers against her puncture marks. How can he say anything to that, she was right. But then she is just as hurtful, and this is not the time nor the place to discuss this at all. "He held your life in his hands Akane; I don't ever want to see that happening to you again." Ranma shifted onto his knees and moved around to face her, "I am sorry about scaring you earlier." He reached up into the medical kit which was still resting on the log and grabbed another cloth and the antiseptic spray for germs.

She shrugged, "Who said I was scared?" Akane lied, of course she was. Feeling the cloth again against her skin Akane shook her head. "Ranma stop it; stop pretending you care about me."

"I'm not pretending." He wiped the blood off her body, then spraying some of the antiseptic on her wounds and she cringed uncomfortably but didn't scream out in pain. Ranma reached up against for the bandaging material.

Akane gasped, looking up at him. She saw he held the bandage above her neck, just holding it in mid air, "Are you saying you care about me?"

Gulping in a large breath of air, Ranma could only nod; his hand was shaking this time for a different reason than anger. He unsteadily wrapped the bandage gently but securely around her neck then tying it off.

Tilting her head downward, Akane stared at her fist as her fingers opened and closed, her bangs covering her eyes, hiding them from sight, "Ranma, what makes you think that I would even consider going with someone like that demon?"

He shrugged, "Let's face it Akane, that guy seems to be every girl's fantasy guy. How could you not want to?"

Her eyes closed, her cheeks tinted red. "It has nothing to do with that, I will not choose someone just simply because they are beautiful. And besides I rather like the way you look." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ah," He gasped with his eyes wide as he stared at the top of her head.

Unknown to Ranma and Akane, three pairs of eyes watched them closely, two from up in a tree and one from behind them shielded by tall weeds and large rocks.

Kagome nudged Inuyasha with her elbow, "What did she say? I can't hear it."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "She said it has nothing to do with that," He replied in monotone, "I will not choose someone simply because they are beautiful. And besides I rather like the way you look." He growled lightly, "Kagome why are we spying on them, and how in hell did I let you talk me into doing this? It's stupid!"

Kagome giggled, "Because those two are in love."

Inuyasha stared at her with a blank look on his face, "What? Have you lost your mind! They hate each other; they can't go two seconds without flinging insults."

Turning to him, Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Kagome, think about it, if they were in love they would be all over each other like I've seen with those other girls."

Lifting her finger up in the air, Kagome said with an almost authoritive voice, "They are in denial, it's the only explanation."

"No way, that's just your wishful thinking. I can tell that he likes those girls hanging all over him, much like the way you like Kouga flirting with you." Inuyasha looked away from her, hoping that she won't see the scowl that crossed his features.

"What!" She growled, "I do not!"

Inuyasha's head snapped around and he looked her dead in the eyes, "Oh yes you do, you get all red and stuff when he cuddles you close." He cleared his throat, "Oh Kagome, be my woman." He raised his voice an octave, "Oh Kouga, you say the sweetest things." Inuyasha actually giggled.

"Why you… Inuyasha you stupid jerk! I do not like Kouga flirting with me. How dare you even suggest something like that?" Her fists were clinched and her face was all scrunched up in anger. "At least I don't go after the walking dead!"

"Hey! You take that back, I do not do anything like that and you know it!" Inuyasha pointed a finger rudely in Kagome's face.

Ranma and Akane's quiet moment was being disturbed from somewhere up above; they both lifted their heads, looking upward into the trees.

"Yes you do, how dare you accuse me of flirting with Kouga when you're still in love with a dead woman! So I have every right to just leave you here and go off with who ever I want even if it is Kouga!"

Inuyasha jumped up onto the branch, "You wouldn't dare betray me and our cause with someone else! And besides he can't even compare to me and you know it, you're so stupid Kagome! So go ahead, go run off with that wimpy wolf, I don't give a damn what you do!" He snarled without thinking, he just wanted to say something that would make her as mad as he was, but he tended to forget about one very important thing…

How dare he turn around and pin this whole argument on her, like she'd even want to go with Kouga, that jerk… Kagome's eyes blazed, showing very well that she was angry she opened her mouth… "Inuyasha, Sit!"

That wasn't the best course of action for Kagome at this time; she did not count on the force of the command to cause him to break through many tree branches on his way down to the ground. She heard a loud scream which sounded a lot like Akane and Kagome climbed down the tree quickly, snagging her pale blue uniform on a twig tearing it a little. These stupid long dresses were a nuisance! Next time she went home she would never wear her high school uniform to the past ever again!

Kagome dropped down to the ground and what she saw caused her jaw to drop, but a huge laugh was threatening to come out of her, Inuyasha was on top of Akane, via sit command, his face seemed to be imbedded in her breasts and Ranma face was just priceless his blue eyes shooting fierce daggers, he looked like he wanted to kill Inuyasha.. Akane's face was bright red and her eyes were wide in shock, her arms stretched out from her body, her fingers curving upwards.

"Get off me!" Akane screeched when she saw Kagome looking down at her, "now!"

Kagome cleared her throat, "He can't get up until the subduing spell wears off."

"How long will that take, ugh I don't care get him off me!" Akane yelled loudly and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

Ranma stalked over and grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and pulled hard, and the half-breed's head came up. "Get off her you pervert!"

"It's all Kagome's fault!" Inuyasha growled back, he felt the effects of the spell wearing off and he jumped up, knocking backwards into Ranma sending the other boy to the ground. The hanyou in red spun around, "It was the spell you jerk!"

Ranma glared up at Inuyasha, noticing the dog-boy's face was indeed very red. "That doesn't matter, you should have fallen somewhere else!" Ranma got to his feet and approached Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles.

"Idiot, it is unavoidable where I fall when Kagome sits me!" He threw a glare over his shoulder in Kagome's direction.

No sooner than Inuyasha's hand flew towards his Tetsuiga hilt, the rest of their huge clan tore through the brush and appeared before them.

"We thought we heard a scream." Soun Tendou said while looking at Inuyasha and Ranma, who were staring each other down, if any of them made a move it would be to attack each other.

Rushing over to Akane, Ryouga fell to his knees at her side, "Are you all right Akane, it was your scream we heard, wasn't it?" He hung his head, "Ranma did something terrible to you, didn't he?"

Akane blinked, "What, no…he didn't do anything."

"Ranma Saotome." Kuno pointed his bokken at his enemy, "How dare you violate Akane Tendou, her innocence and purity has been ruined because of your filthy lusts!"

"WHAT!" Ranma yelled.

Covering her face with her hands, Akane shook her head back and forth mostly in embarrassment. "Kuno it wasn't like that. Ranma didn't do anything to me."

"Exactly!" Ranma crossed his arms over his chest, "You've got it all wrong and why would I want to do anything with an unsexy, uncute tomboy like her!"

Kuno looked shocked, "I won't allow you to speak about Akane Tendou that way you insolent cur!" Kuno started forward striking with his bokken, "Prepare yourself Ranma Saotome for you will feel the piercing death of my blade!"

"OW! What the hell? "Something had flown hard and hit Ranma in the back of the head, he turned around and saw Akane's arm outstretched and the most angry look upon her face, "What'd you do that for!"

"You jerk Ranma! I hate you!" Akane was breathing hard, as her anger surged through her body.

"What'd I do now!" Ranma's fists clinched.

Akane groaned, "I try and explain to everyone what happened to help you and all you do is make fun of me! You stupid bastard! Freak, girly-man!" She ranted off any insult that popped into her head.

Not too far from them Sesshomaru was watching what was going on with a curious eye, these humans were sure loud and annoying, he was not one to interfere in arguments, but if this one drove his chosen female away from her male then perhaps he should intervene into this situation, but before he could, one of the other females said something.

"Quiet all of you," It was Nabiki who had spoken up and immediately Akane shut her mouth, Nabiki could hear music and singing.

Kasumi heard it too, "Do you hear that?"

Miroku nodded, "I hear that too, it sounds…so… pretty." He looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from.

Soon all arguments were forgotten as they all focused on the sounds coming from with in the woods.

"Maybe we should go and investigate?" Came Happosai's reply, and all the boy's nodded agreeing with him.

Sango disagreed, "Uh wait a minute you guys, what if it isn't safe. What if it's a trick?"

Nodding Akane felt something strange pass through her as she listened to the singing, "It could be like in that Greek mythology we learn about in school, there were these immortal beings called Sirens and they would bring male sailors to their deaths by singing so beautifully that it enchanted them, and they would crash their ships on the rocks and drown."

"I learned about that too." Kagome listened more to the singing and it definitely was beautiful, "What do you think?" She turned to Inuyasha but he was more focused on the sound as well, "Inuyasha?"

And without speaking all the male human and half human members of their group took off towards the singing, the girls groaning in annoyance ran after them, the only ones not affected by whatever it was, was Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kouga, Ginta and Hikaku.

Pulling on Sesshomaru's pant leg, Rin looked up at him, "What is going on Lord Sesshomaru, why are the boys acting like that?"

Sesshomaru was silent as he studied what was going on, this sure seemed very familiar to him; he had a feeling he knew exactly what was going to happen. "Jaken protect Rin." And he took off into the woods after the humans.

* * *

Well that's the end of Episode 8, I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review. After this chapter the story will get a bit more serious, don't worry there will be moments of comedy but not like before. The humans from the future will learn first hand just what dangers they are up against here in the past, they will have to deal with demons and Naraku. So things will get a bit angsty and sad and there will be some action as well.

Thanks,

Ryoko Blue


End file.
